ranobefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Owari no Chronicle (Ранобэ, Том 1-A)
Пролог. Святая песнь И была ночь. Под тьмой небес лежало земное пространство, излучающее свет. И был город. В центре этого города обширное белое строение располагалось на пересечении железнодорожных путей. То было здание железнодорожной станции высотою в восемь ярусов. Второй ярус у северного входа был сделан в виде просторной террасы с отображаемой синим надписью «Северный Выход Станции Татикава». Часы на противоположном здании показывали 10 часов вечера. Рабочие станции уже покинули здание, но последний поезд еще не прибыл. Однако ни единой души не было видно ни на станции, ни на террасе, ни на кольцевой развязке у входа. Пониже ряда зеленеющих деревьев, высаженных у развязки, выстроилась линия автомобилей. Но ни один из этих автомобилей не двигался. Ни один автобус не проезжал мимо. Ни один поезд не проходил по железнодорожным путям, тянущимся от станции. Весь район выглядел опустевшим. Лишь одинокий звук можно было слышать в этом неподвижном мире. Он пришел откуда-то сверху. Он шёл от верхних этажей на восточной стороне здания станции. Конкретнее, из арендованного окна на седьмом этаже. Кто-то стучался в окно изнутри. Силуэт, видимый сквозь стекло, был женским. Неожиданно она остановилась. Затем она оставила окно и побежала в противоположную сторону. В следующий миг за окном показалась новая тень. Громадный силуэт двухметрового роста занял место женской фигуры. Он резко врезал по окну. Окно изогнулось, деформировалось, а затем треснуло, не в состоянии выдержать силу удара. Резкий оглушительный звук заполнил пространство. За ним последовали звуки осколков, рассыпающихся в воздухе. Три серебряные дуги выскочили из окна, словно пытаясь оцарапать эти блёсточки рассеянные в воздухе. То были когти. Эти дуги света задевали летящее стекло точными движениями. Гигантская тень, которой принадлежали когти, развернулась, взмахнув рукой. В миг, не длиннее вдоха, тень исчезла из оконной рамы. Она преследовала убегающую женскую фигуру. Ветер с наружи повеял внутрь здания, будто следуя за уходящей тенью. В поздний час проход на эскалатор железнодорожной станции имел лишь минимальное освещение. Одинокая фигура остановилась, переводя дыхание. В аварийном освещении вырисовывалась девушка с растрепанными волосами, одетая в куртку. В руках она держала большой черный футляр, а под ее ногами на полу виднелся напечатанный желтым номер этажа — «3». Если она свернет и продолжит двигаться вниз, то доберется до второго этажа. — Я могу добраться до террасы отсюда, — произнесла она перед тем, как закашляться. Она кашлянула дважды, затем еще раз, после чего повысила тон дрожащего голоса. — Вы, наверное, шутите… Что это было? Что напало на меня? После этих слов кашель вновь продолжился, лишь сильнее высушивая легкие. Она наклонилась, и губы сформировали беззвучные слова: — Простите меня. Я была дурой, что не вернулась тут же домой. Она усилила хватку, обнимая черный футляр в руках. Символ флейты виднелся рядом с логотипом производителя на верхушке футляра. Скомканный листочек бумаги находился в боковом кармане. Внимание девушки упало на белизну ленточки, прикрепленной к листку. — Все мое невезение начинается отсюда. Три года невезения. И теперь, когда я расстроилась и спряталась в своем обычном месте, мой дедушка охранник пропал… А затем, странная тень начала размахивать клинками вокруг… Перед тем, как это произошло, ей показалось, что она услышала какой-то странный голос. Этот голос раздался у нее в голове. Это-то ее и разбудило. Она склонила голову, раздумывая, что бы это значило, но вскоре вернула ее в прежнее положение. Я должна убежать отсюда, прежде чем эта тень меня нагонит. Она выдохнула, и словно в ответ, над головой опять раздался шум. Бегущие шаги, звук которых походил на колья, вбиваемые в землю, приближались непосредственно сверху. — !.. Она подхватила ремешок своего футляра и грациозно метнулась к эскалатору. Она решила двигаться вниз. Вниз, вниз, вниз… Вниз на второй этаж. Каждое новое препятствие лишь призывало ее спешить. Она бежала вниз по алюминиевым ступеням. Глухой звук раздавался каждый раз, когда ее кожаные туфли ударялись о ступени. Она слышала топот сверху, перекрывающий ее собственные торопливые шаги. Но на этом все не закончилось. — …ветер? Он пришел снаружи. Повеял с северной стороны здания, той самой, где находилось окно, в которое она ранее стучала. Одинокий звук приближался к наружной стене. Это был глубокий, длинный, тягучий, раскатистый и низкий звук. «''Что?», — подумала она, и напряглась. В тот же миг здание затряслось, как будто его ударили. — …?! Грохот был устрашающий. Прямо как звук пролетающего самолета, этот взрыв воздуха лишил ее всех телесных чувств. Ее фигура содрогнулась, и волосы по всему телу встали дыбом. Ноги девушки вмиг остановились. Громоподобный рев, что пробрал ее до костей, пронесся на высокой скорости с востока на запад. Звук ветра, что последовал за ним, так же ринулся на запад в небеса. Затем последовала тишина. Она вдруг осознала, что была освобождена от грохота. Девушка встряхнулась и сделала один шаг. Ее ноги дрожали, но ее тело наполняла сила. Ее воля молила ее двигаться вперед. «Я должна идти''», - она осознавала. Сделав глубокий вдох, она посмотрела вниз, и увидела, что до конца эскалатора оставалось всего пару шагов. «''Скорее''», - ее чувства кричали, но информация, получаемая ее зрением, заставила эти чувства застопориться. Легкая тень накрыла ее взор. Тень шла от площадки эскалатора выше. Топот сверху прекратился. — Что-то!.. До того, как подумать «приближается», она начала действовать. Она сильнее сжала ремешок сумки в руке: — Прости. Она взмахнула футляром движением вверх, как взмах клюшки для гольфа. Ее взгляд последовал выше. Черная тень попала в траекторию ее удара. Удар достиг цели. Угол футляра поразил тень сбоку. Она была отброшена назад. Футляр на конце ремешка и его содержимое весили больше пяти килограмм. Негодование на эту тяжесть, было вызвано одновременно погоней и всеми теми годами, которые девушка провела с инструментом. Тень раздвоилась со звуком удара, поразившего плоть. Футляр раскрылся, и инструмент разлетелся по сторонам. Тело тени было отброшено вправо. Но холодный отсвет руки тени все равно качнулся по направлению к ней. И тут, к ней, наконец, пришло понимание. То, что она принимала за лезвия, было на самом деле гигантскими когтями. И хозяином этих когтей оказался громадный зверь. Пока ее внимание фокусировались на когтях, она краем глаза успела заметить, что тень гигантского зверя принимает человеческую стойку. Все, что произошло следом, заняло всего миг. Взмах когтей сверху попал в боковую раму эскалатора, но зверь не смог удержать себя от падения. Его огромная туша упала в направлении соседнего эскалатора. — !.. Зверь рыкнул. И звук столкновения раздался следом. Но девушка не слышала этот протестующий рык. В ее ушах стоял звук инструмента, катящегося по полу. «''Прости''», — она извинилась в своем сердце. В следующий миг она полностью потеряла равновесие из-за своей прошлой попытки увернуться. Она завалилась вниз на эскалатор. Она позволила физической боли взять верх над болью душевной. Импульс от падения развернул ее в обратном направлении. Ее спина ударилась об угол одной из ступенек, и у неё перехватило дыхание. Даже ее платье полностью растрепалось. Но она схватилась за поручень и заставила себя подняться на ноги. Позади она услышала голос зверя. Голос полнился злостью, яростью, и, будто бы, непониманием произошедшего. Девушка проигнорировала его. Она вновь принялась бежать, теперь уже с пустыми руками. Она сбежала вниз по эскалатору и на второй этаж. Слева и справа на этом едва освещенном этаже расположились линии бутиков. Каждый магазин был закрыт ставнями. Девушка регулярно наблюдала такой же вид, когда ее провожал тут охранник. Сегодня она бежала мимо всего этого. Она сосредоточилась на стеклянной двери в конце этажа. На ней единственной не было ставен. Если она пройдет через ту дверь, то достигнет обширного холла Станции Татикава, что пересекал с севера на юг второй этаж здания станции. Она старалась изо всех сил открыть дверь. Затем она врезалась плечом в стекло. Это был тупой толчок. Но все же, это усилие медленно протолкнуло ее на другую сторону. Дверь полуночного здания станции отворилась. — Что… здесь происходит? — промолвила девушка, когда вывалилась на свежий воздух. Ее колени коснулись плит холла. Ее окружало обширное пустое пространство. Холл Станции Татикава тянулся на 15 метров вширь. Она внезапно почувствовала что-то позади правой руки. Это было ощущение чего-то мягкого и влажного. Она взглянула вниз и обнаружила кота. Коричневый кот, по-видимому, еще не очень старый. Но от присутствия этого кота по ее телу пробежали мурашки. Вокруг не было ни души. Она не видела никого, кроме той тени, что напала на нее. Кольцевая дорога, которую она видела ранее сверху, так же пустовала. Подумав, что кот мог потеряться, как и она, девушка подхватила его на руки. С того момента, как их взгляды встретились, кот непрерывно смотрел на девушку, но его глаза сузились, когда она подняла его с пола. Поэтому она решила взять его с собой. Она поднялась. — Я должна добраться до северной террасы, — пробормотала она, глядя направо, где северный конец холла вел на террасу. И в тот же миг вихрь, сопровождаемым металлическим гулом, рухнул на кольцевую развязку позади террасы. Она глянула вверх и увидела что вихрь, окруживший развязку, обрел форму серого гиганта. Это была гигантская серая человекоподобная машина. Судя по верхней части тела, виднеющейся над террасой, фигура возвышалась метров на десять. Это был полностью серый… — Робот? Нет… броня? Словно в ответ на вопрос девушки, громадный силуэт выпрямился. А затем он повернулся в ее сторону. На месте глаз у серого гиганта сиял одинокий синий фонарь. Но девушка чувствовала, будто его взор направлен в ее сторону. Ее кровь будто заледенела, и она съехала вниз. Она не могла дышать, и к ней впервые пришла мысль о том, что ей страшно. Вместе с тем, кот заерзал в ее дрожащих руках. Похоже, он таким образом жаловался, что руки слишком крепко прижали его к себе. Кот издал мягкое мяуканье, совершенно не переживая под взглядом «броневика». Такой нелепый звук вызвал горький смешок из уст девушки. Она осознала, что этому коту совсем не ведом страх. Он ничего не понимал в происходящем, и потому ничего не боялся. —… Она слегка вздохнула. И, словно по сигналу, сила вернулась в ее тело. «''Я смогу. Я смогу''», - подумала она дважды. Слева находились ступеньки, ведущие вниз между холлом и террасой. Учитывая его гигантский размер, ему будет тяжело протиснуться под террасой. Она была в 15ти метрах от лестницы. Это не займет у нее и трех секунд, если она рванется со всей силы. Она тут же решила бежать. Она рванулась на полную с первого же шага. Однако… — А… Ее правая нога походу зацепилась за что-то, и она споткнулась. — Ч-что?! Ее тело вздрогнуло скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли. Она взглянула вниз, и увидела свой кожаный туфель, лежащий возле правой ноги. Он был разорван от голенища до подошвы сбоку. Он, наверное, порвался, когда она упала на эскалаторе ранее. Только не это. Когда она попыталась подняться, боль отозвалась в правой лодыжке. Она не смогла устоять. Сила оставила колени, и она рухнула на холодный кафель. — Кх…, — простонала девушка, оглядываясь с пола назад. За террасой гигант протягивал правую руку в ее сторону, Нечто, похожее на трубу, было приделано к внешнему краю руки. Это, очевидно, была пушка. Она нацелилась на девушку. — А…— просочился еще один вздох. Она хотела еще закричать, но подавила в себе это желание. Вместо этого из глаз полились слёзы. И тут она заметила, что кот стоит рядом с ее ослабевшими бедрами. Будто переживая за нее, кот терся мордочкой о ее ногу. Девушка инстинктивно снова подхватила кота на руки. Затем она подняла взор и глянула на гиганта. В следующий миг странная сила ринулась в ее сторону от правой руки гиганта. Сперва она увидела пламя. Вслед за ним сквозь воздух пронесся белый дым. Пронзительный звук чего-то, разрезающего ветер, взметнулся в ее направлении. Снаряд был выпущен. Он приближался. Его не избежать. Она попыталась встать, но ее лодыжку вновь пронзило болью, и она повалилась назад. Несмотря на это, она попыталась еще раз. — !.. Звук, что вырвался из ее уст, был уже не криком, то была ярость на саму себя. Сила, которой выстрелил враг, примчалась в миг. Прозвучал взрыв. Она открыла глаза. Она ощутила дуновение ветра вокруг себя и присутствие кота на руках. — Я жива? Она не услышала свой собственный голос. Ее слух пропал. Нетвердо сидя на полу, девушка огляделась вокруг. Большую часть прихожей станции окружал дым, и ветер веял сквозь него. Взрыв определенно произошел. Но, не смотря на это, она все еще была жива. — Что произошло? Девушка отдаленно услышала собственный вопрос. Слух постепенно возвращался. Она услышала шум ветра. И она глянула в направлении, откуда ветер исходил. В огнях, испускаемых от террасы и кольцевой развязки, возникла одинокая девушка. Она была одета в черно-белое одеяние, и стояла к ней спиной, словно защищая от серого гиганта. Длинные волосы и юбка девичьей фигуры развевались на ветру. Она держала похожий на посох предмет в правой руке, а левую руку протягивала в направлении террасы. От её протянутой руки взвихрился над террасой дым, и часть ее попросту обвалилась. Ветер, кружившийся вокруг, и дым, скопившийся в проходе, разом рассеялись. Гигант по-прежнему стоял за террасой. Вопрос испуганной девушки о том, что вообще происходит, опередил высокий голос. Он принадлежал этой новой девушке, стоящей перед ней: — Саяма-кун, на связи Синдзё. …Обнаружен один нарушитель. Выхожу на контакт. Вслед за ее словами прозвучал другой голос: — Мне это видно, Синдзё-кун. Голос был мужским. Его обладатель находился неподалеку. Девушка взглянула вверх, всё еще с котом на руках, и увидела молодого человека, стоящего рядом. Он, скорее всего, и был тем самым Саямой. Он носил бело-черную одежду, похожую на военную униформу, в его черных, зачесанных назад, волосах виднелась одна белая прядь, и его взор обладал остротой. — Хм, — промычал он, с кивком на ветру, глядя сверху вниз на девушку и кота. — Как необычно. Он протянул руку и погладил ее по голове. В его пальцах ощущалась жесткость. Девушка вдруг вспомнила о сломанном инструменте. Если б не все, что случилось сегодня, осмелилась бы она его когда-нибудь сломать? И едва этот вопрос возник в ее сердце, Саяма произнес: — Хорошая работа. Сила покинула девушку на этих словах. Ее тело будто бы погрузилось в пол. О нет, успела она подумать, но сознание ее уже покидало. — Ну что ж… Саяма поддержал падающую девушку рукой и мягко опустил ее стройное тело на пол. Кот не выказывал ни малейшего желания покидать ее. Он оставался рядом с ней, будто телохранитель. Саяма горько улыбнулся, перед тем как повернуться к девушке, которую называл Синдзё. Он приподнял локоть, провёл рукой по волосам. — Доложи обстановку. — Наши враги 15 человекоподобных, и 3 Тяжелых Бога Войны. Основные силы были развернуты для борьбы со всеми ими. У нас давно не было ничего такого масштаба. Мне кажется, нам нужно было дать Концептуальному Пространству полностью развернуться до этого. — Похоже, не так давно Харакава и Хио-кун разыгрались по полной на достаточно низкой высоте. — Они пытались отогнать одного отсюда. Рюдзи-кун и Микаге-сан сражаются с двумя другими. Но северная терраса… гляди, она была полностью взорвана. Когда Саяма услышал слова Синдзё, он преувеличено покачал головой и широко развел руками. — Мы же предупреждали Харакаву не создавать много разрушений. Если наш уровень разрушений продолжит расти, мы никогда не сможем извиниться перед будущим миром. Тебе не кажется, что этого хулигана следует подвергнуть пыткам хотя бы раз? — Я уверена, что Хио-кун попросит быть с ним помягче. — Может ты заткнешься наконец? — прозвучал бесстрастный мужской голос от шеи Саямы. Саяма взглянул на микрофон связи, прикрепленный к его шее, и повертел головой в недоумении: — Что ты имеешь в виду, Харакава? Я говорю это ради твоего же блага, и ради блага всего мира. Ради этого я могу попозже познакомить тебя кое с кем. Я слышал, в зависимости от напряжения, ты станешь гораздо послушнее всего через пять секунд. — Саяма, есть одна очень важная вещь, которую я всегда хотел тебе сказать. — Что это может быть? Обычная похвала не возымеет никакого эффекта на меня. — Пошёл к черту. Услышав статический шум окончания передачи, Саяма приложил ладонь ко лбу: — В самом деле, он такой недисциплинированный парень. Люди с таким количеством гордости только приносят вред миру. — …Ты когда-нибудь заглядываешь в зеркало? — спросила Синдзё. — Разумеется. Я проверяю себя каждый день регулярно утром и вечером, но какое это отношение имеет к Харакаве? — О, никакого. Я лишь еще раз увидела, как ты по странному прекрасен, Саяма-кун, — проговорила Синдзё, продолжая взирать на гиганта позади террасы. — Как там эта девушка? — Она в порядке. Она ранена, но она не пропадет. — Ясно, — сказала Синдзё, наконец, повернувшись. Она взглянула на девушку, лежащую на полу, и прищурилась, — Вот и славно. Я не впустую потратила все свои защитные концепт-талисманы на эту атаку. Гигант начал движение. Его ноги зашевелились, издавая механический звук. С каждым шагом он звучно разбивал асфальт под ногами. Но это не Синдзё отреагировала на звук разрывающейся земли, а Саяма. Сначала он опустил руку со лба до груди, затем приподнял ее на уровень лица и резко рубанул в сторону. Под конец он громко щелкнул пальцами. — Ну что ж, Синдзё-кун. Дважды оцени ситуацию с остальными, перед тем, как мы накажем этого глупца, за неповиновение решениям, что были приняты в Лоу-Гире. Синдзё взглянула вперед. Пушка в правой руке гиганта нацелилась прямо на нее. — Значит, ты так мотивирован, потому что у меня не осталось защиты? Ну что за напасть, — она приложила свою левую руку к шее. — Говорит Синдзё. Мы вышли на контакт с нарушителем и охраняем ее. В данный момент мы… До того, как она успела договорить, гигантская машина, известная, как Тяжелый Бог Войны, выстрелила. И тут началось… С громадной силой артиллерийский снаряд в металлической наружной оболочке взметнулся в ее сторону. И когда этот снаряд пронзил воздух в ее направлении, Синдзё продолжила говорить: — …перехватываем Тяжелого Бога Войны. Пока Саяма наблюдал, Синдзё одним движением пальцев развернула свой большой посох вертикально. Нижняя часть посоха остановилась на правом плече, оставляя его лежать вертикально. С резким металлическим звуком она схватила фиксатор на фронтальной стороне левой рукой. Ее правая рука пробежалась по стороне посоха. Пальцы правой руки начали движение в направлении единой длинной панели, сделанной из чего-то похожего на стекло. Ее пальцы написали что-то там. — Мы не стремимся искать силу, но не страшимся её использовать! Письмена появились в синем цвете на прозрачной панели и тут же исчезли. Снаряд прибыл как будто в ответ. Но Саяма со своего места, где он стоял позади Синдзё, не обращал на снаряд никакого внимания. Он глядел только на Синдзё. Касаясь рукой своего подбородка, он глядел на ее тонкую спину, на ее стройные бедра и ее округлый зад. Его глаза сузились, и он произнес на выдохе: — Как очаровательно. Врежь ему со всей силы. Синдзё выдала легкую улыбку, управляя своим посохом. Она вытянула вперед левую руку, и в ней появилась рукоять. Она ухватилась за нее и толкнула вперед, чтобы взвести. Когда она нажмет курок на рукояти, посох выстрелит, контратакуя. И она нажала его. Они могли слышать звук разрывающегося воздуха. Тело Синдзё отбросило назад. Точка выхода на конце посоха раздвоилась и вспыхнула. Результатом этих действий стало излучение белого света. Свет пронзил пространство и стёр летящий снаряд. Но он не затух на этом. Белое послесвечение продолжало двигаться вперед по мягко восходящей дуге и столкнулось с серым Богом Войны. Последовал мощный звук удара. Бронированное покрытие на груди у Бога Войны разбилась. Разразившаяся вспышка света обладала громадной силой. —! Мощный звук пронзил пространство, и гигантская фигура десятиметрового роста отдёрнула голову назад. С тяжелым грохотом вся металлическая масса обвалилась. Горячий ветер просвистел сквозь проходную, сначала мимо Синдзё, затем мимо Саямы. И тогда Саяма увидел нечто. Вслед за ветром, на ступенях, ведущих к проходной с обеих сторон, показались тени. Эти звериные тени походили на прямоходящих волков. Они возвышались на два метра вверх. Шестеро из них приближалось слева, и четыре справа. Саяма кивнул, увидев, как они приняли низкую стойку, готовясь к атаке. — Девушка, на которую вы напали, не кричала до самого конца, так что я надеюсь, что вы тоже постараетесь. Он вышагнул вперед, сквозь дуновение ветра. Его поступь гулко отзывались, и он выдал легкую улыбку. — Давайте со всех сил. Я обычно снисходителен ко всем. Я не стану сдерживаться. Плавный голос Саямы присоединился к звуку его шагов. Синдзё двигалась рядом с ним. Она, с силой обнимая сломанный посох, приоткрыла уста и запела. Это был гимн. То был куплет из Silent Night. Silent Night, Тихая ночь (нем. Stille Nacht) — рождественский христианский гимн, создан в 1818 году. Одно из самых известных и широко распространенных по всему миру рождественских песнопений. Подробнее на Википедии. Текст гимна оставлен без перевода так как и в оригинале не был переведен на японский. “Silent night, holy night. Shepherds first see the sight. Told by angelic Alleluja, Sounding everywhere, both near and far. ‘Christ the Savior is here.’ ‘Christ the Savior is here.’ ” Саяма заговорил, слушая песню. Он произнес в микрофон на шее: — Господа! — он взмахнул правой рукой, взирая на врагов перед собой. —Дайте тут скажу. …Фамилия Саяма назначает на роль злодея! Синдзё слегка улыбнулась, продолжая петь, стоя рядом с ним. Саяма улыбнулся в ответ. — Слушайте мой приказ! Не смейте пропадать тут, и не дайте им пропасть. В конце концов, если кто-нибудь здесь пропадет, в мире только прибавиться одиночества. — Он перевел дыхание и поднял голову. — Вы поняли меня? Тогда вперед! Вперед! Неситесь вперед! Отвесьте этим глупцам пинка и предостерегите их перед тем, как они сотворят что-нибудь глупое! А затем, тащите их сюда! Если вы поняли меня, то ответьте! Осматривая врагов перед собой, Саяма мощно взмахнул рукой направо. Левый рукав его формы выпрямился и издал звук похожий на удар по бумаге. Голоса прозвучали в ответ из микрофона и из пространства вокруг него. — Тэстамент! — Хорошо, — согласился Саяма, перед тем как снова двинуться вперед. Изогнутые тени перед ним разрослись, и находились теперь всего в паре шагов от рывка вперед. Саяма слегка улыбнулся и взмахнул в сторону левой рукой. Его руки оказались на одном уровне, и теперь он выглядел так, будто собирался обнять своих врагов. И продолжая улыбаться, он произнес: — Теперь, как бы нам всем достичь понимания? История переносится на весну 2005го. Глава 1. Начинания Саямы. Под голубым небом цвели два ряда вишневых деревьев. Дорога, идущая между ними, вела к бетонной стене, окружавшей обширное пространство. На воротном столбе к западу от входа были выгравированы слова «Академия Такаакита». На графике, размещенном на воротах, читалось «весенние каникулы». Сами ворота стояли распахнутыми, и никто не проходил через них. Для тех, кто едва только пересекал ворота, центральная аллея с вишневыми деревьями по краям тянулась дальше. Те деревья так же стояли в цвету. Дорога пролегала дальше, между спортплощадкой, занимавшей пол гектара справа, и комплексом боевых искусств, размером с большой зал, слева. Затем дорога вела не к зданию школы, а к учительскому корпусу. Школьные корпуса выстроились с четырех сторон горизонта вокруг учительского. Все это было одной школой, но помимо шести общих школьных корпусов, она разбивалась на специализации. Чтобы обеспечить надлежащие условия, некоторые здания окружали ряды деревьев, а к другим прилагались исследовательские установки с бункерами и асфальтированной кладкой под дорожные испытания. Здания, размещенные совсем рядом со школьными корпусами, являлись общежитиями для учеников. Эта школа занимала пространство размером с три четверти города. На ее территории так же размещалось несколько торговых районов, ферм, фабрик, и множество людей, живших в городе, работало там. Каждое сооружение внутри обладало определенным знаком. Это был знак ИАИ, Института Авиации Изумо. ИАИ поддерживало этот академический городок. Однако академия практически пустовала во время весенних каникул. Это относилось и к западным школьным корпусам, рядом с главными воротами. И лишь одинокую фигуру можно было обнаружить рядом с общеобразовательным корпусом 2-го года обучения, слева от учительского корпуса. На балконе второго яруса аварийной лестницы стоял юноша. Несмотря на летние каникулы, он носил школьную форму, в пиджаке и при полном наряде, и пуговицы его рубашки были застёгнуты до самого воротника. Его волосы были зачесаны назад, и только одна белая прядь выбивалась с обеих сторон его прически. Ниже этих волос виднелись пронзительные глаза и острые черты лица. Его взор был направлен в небеса. Тонкие белые облака проплывали сквозь голубое небо, и очертания самолета рассекали пространство широкой кривой. — Значит, американские солдаты в Ёкоте тоже живут без отдыха. Они, как и я, предпочитают высоты. И они так же не возвращаются домой, даже если у них есть возможность. Он взмахнул левой рукой, и манжет соскользнул — на его кулаке виднелся белый шрам, а на среднем пальце прочно сидело женское кольцо. Серебряные наручные часы так же обнаружились на левом запястье. Стрелки показывали полвторого. Он вытащил листок бумаги из кармана. «Саяма Микото-сама. Для полной передачи полномочий, оставленных Вашим дедушкой, покойным Саямой Каору, мы просим Вас прибыть на Токийский Комплекс Общего Назначения ИАИ Окутамы 30го марта в 18:00.» Это было приглашение. К простенькой записке прилагалась визитка ИАИ с именем человека, приглашавшего Саяму. — Профильный директор ИАИ Оширо Казуо, хм? ''Этот старик, да? Когда дед Саямы умер, этот престарелый мужчина был первым, кто примчался на похороны. Высокий седой старик постоянно носил белый халат ИАИ. Они поддерживали связь друг с другом какое-то время, и мужчина, кажись, получал удовольствие, когда Саяма называл его «стариком». Но, глядя на приглашение, Саяма пробормотал: — Мой дед был корпоративным шантажистом, так что за «полномочия» у него могли остаться в ИАИ? Он развернулся и посмотрел на аварийный выход и стену. Алюминиевая дверь была отполирована, но стена запылилась от песка и грязи. Из-за внезапного приступа любопытства он подошел к стене и дотронулся до нее. Песок осыпался и остался на его пальцах. — Хм… Едва он отряхнул пальцы, аварийный выход немного приоткрылся. Молодая женщина в штатском выглянула из образовавшейся щели. Каштановые локоны её волос всколыхнулись и голубые глаза уставились в том же направлении, что занимало внимание Саямы незадолго до этого. — Э? — произнесла она, слегка наклонив голову. — Располагайтесь, Ооки-сенсей, — произнес Саяма. — У Вас, должно быть, куча свободного времени, раз Вы в школе во время весенних каникул. Услышав это, женщина по имени Ооки нахмурилась и повернулась: — Я спала и… стой, то же касается и тебя. Ты решил всецело насладиться юностью, глядя в облака в подобном месте? К тому же, Саяма-кун... — В чем дело? Если у Вас есть вопрос, то выкладывайте. — Хорошо, мой первый вопрос: почему ты общаешься с учителем в таком тоне? — Это моя манера поведения. Вы растеряетесь, если начнете об этом спрашивать, Ооки-сенсей. В любом случае, есть еще вопросы? — Ладно, мой следующий вопрос: если я ударю ученика во время весенних каникул, будет ли это считаться школьным насилием? — Не имеет значения, пока никто не узнает. Занятно, а кого Вы собираетесь ударить? Это должно быть тот еще нарушитель, если он сумел так разозлить Вас. — А теперь, мой последний вопрос: ты когда-нибудь смотрел на себя в зеркало? — Я пользуюсь одним подолгу каждый день. Вы действительно любите задавать очевидные вопросы. — Глупо было задавать вопросы тому, кто переполнен такой оригинальностью. В самом деле, ты уверен, что такая манера поведения - это нормально? В ответ на этот назойливый комментарий Саяма с силой отдернул руку от стены в сторону. Ткань рукава хлопнула. — Не волнуйтесь. Я виду себя подобным образом со всеми. В конце концов, я намереваюсь следовать по тому же пути и в будущем. Это может прозвучать эгоистично, но не хочется, чтоб люди вдруг начали говорить, будто я стал вести себя самоуверенно, только лишь вырос… Это может оказаться несколько хлопотно для Вас, правда? Шея Ооки расслабилась, легкая улыбка появилась в ответ на последнюю реплику: — Тебе следует обратиться с этим к другим учителям. Хотя, похоже, я останусь твоим классным руководителем и на следующий год. — Значит, Вам удалось заполучить одного из лучших учеников в свой класс. Отличная работа для начинающего учителя с минимумом полномочий. — Ты бы стал симпатизировать мне, если бы я сказала, что другие учителя сбрасывают превосходных, но чрезмерно индивидуальных учеников на меня? Саяма положил руку на плечо Ооки и кивнул с совершенно серьёзным выражением лица: — Если Вы ищете симпатии, то с Вами все кончено, Ооки-сенсей. Хотя быть может, вы только на краю обрыва. — Извини, но это раздражает меня, потому, прошу, перестань, — Ооки отдалилась от запасной лестницы прикрытыми глазами. Почесав голову, она сказала: — Говорить с тобой утомительно. Ты все воспринимаешь всерьёз. Саяма легко улыбнулся: — Всерьёз? Я… — Разве нет? Ведь это тебя выбрали вице-президентом на выборах школьного совета, и твои оценки действительно превосходны. — Так и есть, — кивнул Саяма. Он скрестил руки на груди и задумался. Три секунды спустя, — Я ни за что в жизни не брался всерьёз. Я просто не могу принудить себя к этому. — … Что? Саяма проигнорировал вопрос Ооки и пожал плечами: — Дело в том, что все, с чем я сталкивался в школе, заканчивалось раньше, чем я успевал взяться за это всерьёз. Помнится, дед обругал меня однажды, он внушал мне никогда не останавливаться на малом. — Вот как, — произнесла Ооки, кивнув. Она оперлась на перила у лестницы к запасному выходу,— Твой дед был удивительным человеком. Если сравнивать с ним, я могу понять ход твоих мыслей. — Да. Если сравнить с дедом, который мог дать японской экономике смачную пощечину из-за кулис, вице президент этого академического городка ничего не значит. — Это многое значит. — Но ведь суть в том, что я никогда по-настоящему себя не испытывал. Во время вице-президентской гонки мой соперник впал в отчаяние настолько, что танцевал голышом в надежде заполучить популярность. Против меня у него не было ни единого шанса. — А это не ты ли запустил петарду ему в зад как раз во время его голого выступления? — Нет, это был Изумо, когда он крушил всех в своей президентской гонке. Он даже взял металлическую трубку в качестве ствола для увеличения точности. Весьма нетипичное поведение для ученика третьего года. — В таком случае мне лучше не спрашивать, кто взорвал сцену после этого… — Лучше не спрашивать... Вы постепенно учитесь, как налаживать жизнь, Ооки-сенсей? — Да, да. Но я волнуюсь за свою участь в роли следующего консультанта при школьном совете, — Ооки нахмурилась и вздохнула, перед тем, как продолжить. — Школа и впрямь так скучна для тебя? Саяма замер на этих словах. Он повернул свой взгляд навстречу голубым глазам Ооки. После небольшой паузы, он несильно покачал головой. — У меня нет претензий к школе. Правда в том, что и выборы школьного совета, и оценки — это столь незначительные вещи, что мне не нужно всерьёз напрягаться ради них. Однако это не значит, что школа скучна. Это нормально - относиться к школе как к незначительному месту. В то же время, школа полна своими мелкими радостями. — Ну что за сложный ребенок… После непродолжительного молчания, Ооки перегнулась через перила, на которые опиралась, и взглянула в небо. Тогда же Саяма взглянул на часы. Было 2:50. — Ооки-сенсей, я думаю, мне пора возвращаться в общежитие. — Ты скоро уходишь? — Да. Как только переоденусь в костюм, мне нужно будет получить нечто схожее с завещанием моего деда. Саяма открыл запасной выход. Ооки торопливо оторвалась от перил и направилась к отрытой двери. Саяма так же вошел на территорию школы, затворив за собой двери. Саяма шагал по коридору бок о бок с Ооки. Последний номер школьной газеты был прикреплен к боковой стенке класса. Первый ПР Клуб размещал газету раз в неделю. Она обычно состояла из статей, связанных с ИАИ, так же в этом номере отражался уровень школьной занятости в ИАИ, равно как и другие статьи. Ооки остановилась, глядя на один из заголовков на уровне глаз, что были ниже уровня Саямы: — Они обнаружили многосолнечную звездную систему, с большой вероятностью пригодную для жизни… Это потрясающе! — Ее обнаружили буквально на днях. Простого взгляда на статью хватит, чтобы понять, насколько сложно будет выполнить все остальное. Саяма указал на другую статью. Фотография рядом с ней изображала громадный набор машинерии, что обрушилась на обширную асфальтированную площадь. — Согласно этому, они создали восьмиметрового двух-педального робота и потерпели крах. Суставы оказались настолько слабыми, что его колени сломались от простой ходьбы… Что бы мы там не обнаружили, грош всему этому цена, если нет технологий для его воплощения. — Хмм. Это вроде встречи с красивой девушкой, но не знать, как заговорить с ней. — Я рад, что Вы так мудры. Вы таким путем находите себе отговорку? — Ну, на прошлое Рождество кое-кто из моих друзей и я… стоп, нет! Когда Ооки произнесла это, Саяма понял, что она пристально глядит на него. На что она смотрит? '' Задавался вопросом он. — Разве моя улыбка такое редкое явление? — Нет, не такое и редкое. Просто любопытное. Ооки возобновила движение. Саяма последовал за ней. — Могу я попросить рассказать о твоем деде? — спросила Ооки. — Конечно, — ответил Саяма. Ему нечего было скрывать. И потому он рассказал. Он рассказывал много чего, пока они шли. Он поведал о том, как его дед оставил военные действия во время Второй Мировой и занялся неким исследованием. — И похоже, Институт Авиации Изумо был с этим связан уже тогда. После войны те связи и открытия, что он приобрел, стали отправной точкой для внедрения в финансовый мир, и сделали из него корпоративного шантажиста. — Корпоративный шантажист, вот как? — Он делал множество ужасных вещей… Каждый раз, когда его имя появлялось в газете, он выдавал одну и ту же фразу... Ооки кивнула и оборвала его: — Фамилия Саяма назначает на роль злодея, да? Я видела ее однажды в еженедельнике. — Именно так. Мой дед был злодеем до мозга костей. Стоило ему признать достойного противника врагом или злодеем, как он начинал сражаться с ним, становясь еще большим злом. И… вот почему я не хочу браться за что-то всерьёз. — Почему же? — Я неопытен. Фамилия Саяма назначает на роль злодея. Мой дед всегда говорил мне, что мои способности предназначены для исполнения роли необходимого зла. Однако он умер, научив меня лишь тому, как это делать. — Значит… ты не знаешь когда именно твое зло необходимо? — Именно. Я не хочу умирать, так что вполне возможно настанет время, когда мне придется действовать всерьёз. Однако, действовать всерьёз, не зная, действительно ли это необходимо, по истине пугает. Говоря это, Саяма вдруг приложил правую руку к груди. Когда он засунул руку за пазуху и прикоснулся к груди, Ооки бросила, не глядя в его сторону: — Звучит так, будто тебе по-своему тяжело с этим. — Да, — он кивнул. — Тогда, могу я спросить о твоем отце? — Зачем? — Я никогда не спрашивала в прошлом году, хоть и была твоим классным руководителем, и…— кончики ее бровей опустились. — Я думаю это часть работы учителя. Саяма кивнул, слегка поддерживая левую сторону груди. Перехватив дыхание, он заговорил: — Здесь не о чем волноваться. Это простой вопрос. Другое дело, как много Вы уже знаете, Ооки-сенсей? Мне любопытно. Ооки подняла взгляд и скрестила руки на груди: — Твоего отца усыновил твой дед, и он вошел в состав ИАИ в одно время с твоей матерью. Однако его убили во время Большого Кансайского Землетрясения в конце 95-го. Твоя мать, нуу… она взяла тебя с собой и… Ооки затихла, увидев горькую улыбку Саямы. — Перед тем как попросить не переживать об этом, мне следует кое-что подкорректировать. Мой отец стал вторичной жертвой землетрясения, когда был послан ИАИ в качестве ликвидатора. Саяма перевел дыхание. Он поднял пустую левую руку. На этом изрубцованном левом кулаке на среднем пальце виднелось женское кольцо. Жемчужное украшение слабо сверкало в тускло освещенном коридоре. Ооки по ходу движения повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Саяма тоже смотрел на кольцо, не глядя на учителя: — «Следуй туда, где ждут те, что дороги тебе», хм? Проговорив слова через силу, Саяма ощутил, будто что-то движется у него в груди, слева. То была боль. Она была подобна скрипу. Она приближалась. И тогда Саяма увидел, что Ооки смотрит на него с побледневшим лицом. — Саяма-кун. Т-ты в порядке? Он попытался ответить «да», но понял, что не может дышать. Когда его тело наклонилось вперед, он почувствовал, как чьи-то руки вдруг поддержали его. Ооки подхватила его сзади. — А… Когда он услышал голос Ооки, все телесные ощущения вернулись к нему. Сначала пришла слабость. Но затем он почувствовал, что снова может дышать, и со спины и ног заструился пот. Он вернул силу ногам, чтобы встать, но Ооки все еще слегка придерживала руки рядом с ним. — Т-ты в порядке? — Со мной все хорошо. — Серьёзно? Окей? Ю а окей? — Ай эм Окей, но это неправильный английский, — похоже его тело возвращалось в норму. Он кивнул и сказал, — Я в порядке, так что не переживайте. Похоже, у меня случаются стрессовые ангины от этой темы. — Тогда зачем ты согласился говорить об этом? — Разве Вы не сказали, что хотите знать? Вы и вправду ужасный учитель, если забыли об этом. — Ох, да, но… Как только Ооки начала отчаянно махать руками в отрицании, Саяма вновь улыбнулся. — Зачем Вы пытаетесь отрицать? Подумайте об этом. Я волен говорить все, что хочу. И вы вольны поддержать меня, когда я упаду. Я бы сказал, вы сделали благое дело. Вы не согласны? Но позвольте мне сказать одну вещь, — Саяма убрал правую руку от груди. — Моя мать всегда говорила мне, что надеялась на меня, будто я смогу однажды совершить что-нибудь. И мне любопытно, а сделала ли она в своей жизни что-либо. И вот сейчас ребенок, выросший слушая это, не имеет ни малейшего представления, что ему делать. И потому я должен спросить: что же мне делать? — Теперь понятно. Значит, ты не знаешь, что тебе делать, — Ооки кивнула, и ее плечи опустились. Она взглянула на Саяму, и со всей серьёзностью произнесла, — Я начинаю понимать, почему ты впадаешь крайности по любому поводу. — Я не могу пропустить этого мимо ушей. Кто это, по-вашему, впадает в крайности? — Что? Ты не слышал меня? Это что у тебя там, нос вместо ушей? Левая рука Саямы отвесила молниеносный щелчок по лбу той, что задавала вопросы с такой серьёзностью. — Ааааай, — застонала Ооки, присев. Саяма поднес руку к подбородку и произнес: — Некоторые учителя могут говорить ужасные вещи о своих учениках. В итоге, Саяма не покинул общежитие вплоть до начала пятого. Ушло немало времени на то, чтобы одеться в костюм-тройку, доставшийся от дедушки, и подготовить печать и диктофон, необходимые для официальной записи. Он написал свое время ухода на регистрационном столе в общежитии и ушел. Солнце по-прежнему сияло в небесах. Он шёл сквозь мощёную площадку между школьными корпусами и общежитием. Ее обычно использовали как факультетскую стоянку. Он направлялся к главным воротам. Срезав напрямик и повернув за корпус второго года, он услышал пение птиц в листве. Прислушавшись к ним, Саяма обратил внимание на два звука, которые не являлись чириканием. Первым была органная музыка, доносящаяся из музыкальной комнаты на втором этаже школьного здания. — Silent Night… Он вспомнил, что обычно слышал его по выходным. Однако, это первый раз, когда он смог определить, откуда точно исходил звук. Он задался вопросом, кто же это играет, но исполнение было настолько безупречным, что он решил, это не ученик. На фоне играющего органа, приближался иной звук. Это был шум мотоциклетного мотора. Если точнее, низкий тон 4-тактного двигателя. Поняв, что доносится от главных ворот, Саяма пробормотал: — Изумо и Казами. Затем он вышел на асфальтовую дорогу к западу от здания школы. Он взглянул вперед на учительский корпус, обширную спортплощадку и центр боевых искусств, и обнаружил двух человек верхом на мотоцикле, вынырнувших из-за угла клубного здания. Несмотря на обилие выхлопов, черный прогулочный мотоцикл плавно двигался вдоль дороги. В седле мотоцикла виднелись хорошо сложенный парень в легком коричневом пиджаке и коротковато стриженая девушка с черным рюкзаком за спиной. Спина, оголенная безрукавкой девушки, была развернута в сторону, где стоял Саяма. Мчась на мотоцикле, парочка переговаривалась. Неожиданно, парень обратил внимание на Саяму. Дружелюбная улыбка окрасила его довольно худощавое лицо. — Эй, — произнес он с поднятой рукой. Затем он остановил мотоцикл рядом с Саямой. Парень был выше 180 сантиметров и довольно широкоплеч, потому без труда поддерживал вес мотоцикла одной ногой. Девушка мягко покачнулась и примостилась на спине у парня. Парень улыбнулся, когда девушка оперлась на него. Он поднял глаза и промолвил: — Куда это ты намылился, Саяма-полудурок? Опять изрыгать оскорбления на кого-то? Саяма приложил руку ко лбу и вздохнул. С голосом, предвещающим бурю, он произнес: — Изумо, в отличие от тебя, мой мозг работает нормально. И я никогда ни на кого не изрыгаю оскорблений, ты грязный ублюдок. — Ну да, конечно. Спасибо, что сохраняешь свою манеру поведения и во время весенних каникул. — Не стоит благодарностей. Но, в самом деле, нужно ли трем членам школьного совета вести подобный разговор? Молодой парень, Изумо, горько улыбнулся на это. — Разумеется, нет, — он кивнул. Девушка, опиравшаяся ему на спину, повернулась в их сторону: — Саяма, ты направляешься в ИАИ, да? — Так и есть. Казами, Изумо, а что вы? — Я просто рулил в общежитие, чтобы позабавиться с Чисато… кх! Едва он это сказал, голова Изумо вздернулась вверх. Девушка по имени Казами подхватила его голову и челюсть сзади. Болезненный звук раздался от шеи Изумо, и он мягко упал навзничь. — Каку, он не об этом спрашивает. Саяма хотел узнать, откуда мы приехали. Голова Изумо прилегла отдохнуть на коленях Казами, и парень перестал двигаться. — Хороший мальчик, — произнесла Казами, гладя его по голове. Затем она показала Саяме рюкзак за спиной и улыбнулась. — Мы ездили в город. Мы купили немного одежды, новую музыку, и прочие вещи к Фестивалю Всеобщего Отдыха. Живя на краю Токио, начинаешь забывать обо всех этих культурных вещах. — Ясно. Однако вы ученики 3го года и живете вместе, так ведь? Девушка, Казами, взволновано задумалась на секунду, затем сказала: — Ну, так вот оно вышло. Теперь, когда я пересекаюсь с остальными, они чрезмерно осторожны, не зная, как на меня реагировать. В общежитии я теперь вроде старшей сестры. Младшеклассник как-то даже извинился, просто проходя мимо меня в холле. — Твое лицо обращается в цемент. — Ой, извини, — опустив голову, произнесла Казами, затем расслабила плечи. Она вскользь шлепнула рукой Изумо, что лежал неподвижно у нее на коленях: — Не становись дураком, как он, хорошо? Он злоупотребляет своей властью, как наследник ИАИ. — Мне кажется, ты вполне получаешь от этого удовольствие. — Я знаю, вот почему это меня так злит. Ему следует хотя бы свою работу в школьном совете воспринимать серьёзно, — Казами приподняла руку и взглянула в глаза Саяме. — Да, кстати, Саяма. Я планировала провести наш первый в семестре сбор школьного совета в Библиотеке Кинугасы, в корпусе 2го года. У тебя есть время? Мы втроем могли бы подумать о планах на Фестиваль Всеобщего Отдыха и Пригласительный Фестиваль, что этой весной. — Мне нужно уйти сегодня, и я не знаю, как поздно я вернусь. — Завтра днем мы снова поедем в город, так как на счет девяти утра в Библиотеке Кинугасы? — Думаю можно, — согласился Саяма. Он оглянулся на школьное здание, рядом с ними, — Библиотека Кинугасы, да? На нижнем этаже восточного крыла общего корпуса второго года, располагалась длинная площадка с четырьмя выделяющимися классными комнатами. Они выделялись своими размерами. Внутри было достаточно места, чтобы вместить 8 классов. При взгляде в окна виднеются спинки деревянных панелей. Эти толстые деревянные панели образовывали силуэты книжных полок. Комната являлась библиотекой. Практически все восьми классовое пространство было заполнено книгами, вместе с тем, коридор и подвал использовались для дополнительного хранения книг. Это и была Библиотека Кинугасы. Пока Саяма глядел в библиотечное окно, он услышал голос Казами: — Библиотека, созданная основателем школы, неплохое место для нашей первой работы, как думаешь? Библиотекарь, старик Зигфрид, может и нелюдимый, но все равно подает чай. Мы пользовались библиотекой часто во время выборов, потому я подумала, нам стоит использовать ее и дальше как нашу базу. — Казначей этого года и вправду необычен. — Мне кажется президент и вице-президент и того необычнее. Ну так как, что скажешь? Выпускники вроде нас подходят кому-то горделивому, вроде тебя? — Я думаю, одна эта фраза доказывает, что ты можешь соревноваться со мной в гордости… Ну, во всяком случае, в этой школе нет никого, кто бы подошел лучше. Изумо Каку, наследник ИАИ, что поддерживает Акигаву, этот город, и Казами Чисато, что делит с ним одну комнату, поистине беспокойные подростки — … — Не может быть, чтобы вы не знали, как мир отзывается о вас. Я уважаю вас за способность вести себя как обычно, не смотря ни на что. Услышав это, Казами слегка оскалилась, и опустила взгляд на Изумо, лежащего на коленях: — Какая разница, что люди говорят. Каку может и создает проблемы, но он совсем не плохой человек. — То же относится и к тебе, Казами. — А что же ты, Мистер Злодейская Семья? — Казами подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть на Саяму. Ее взгляд скользнул вверх и вниз по его наряду. — Вид у тебя приличный, но ты вечно все усложняешь. — Каким образом? — Мне сложно представить, кто бы мог стоять рядом с тобой. Я не могу вообразить того, кто бы балансировал твой идиотизм, как вот Каку для меня. — Нет никого, у кого хватит сил на то, чтобы стоять со мной на равных. — Я не о том говорю, — Казами выдала беспокойную улыбку. Она слегка помахала рукой вперед и назад. — Я говорю о балансе. Равные могут стоять только на одной чаше весов, так ведь? Тебе же нужен контрбаланс. Саяма задумался над словами Казами. И: — Кто-то вроде этого будет либо противоположной силой, либо помехой. — Выходит я противоположная сила или помеха для Каку? Легкая улыбка сопровождала этот вопрос. Саяма опустил плечи: — Я не знаю ответа, потому не могу спорить с кем-то вроде тебя, кто знает ответ. — О, как честно. — Я честный человек, Казами. Просто, по какой странной причине, я время от времени попадаю из-за этого в неприятности. Не это ли имелось в виду, когда говорили — честный человек подобен глупцу? Да, наши предки произносили поистине великие слова. — Ну да, бесспорно. Если таким ты себя видишь в своей персональной вселенной, не мне тебя останавливать. Саяма горько улыбнулся на это. Он переглянулся с Казами, и произнес: — Что ж, хорошо. Я признаю, что отношения как у тебя и Каку существуют. Однако я сомневаюсь, подобное случится со мной. К тому же, проблемно даже думать о том, чтобы поместить кого-то такого напротив меня. — Проблемно? — Фамилия Саяма назначает на роль злодея. А что ты поместишь напротив зла? У Казами не было ответа. Она лишь опустила плечи и вздохнула: — Ты действительно сложный человек. — Ооки-сенсей сказала то же самое ранее. — Все это говорят. А еще нам интересно, когда же ты, наконец, сделаешь что-то серьёзное. — Я никогда не делал этого, потому, не могу сказать… и если бы сделал, я столь неопытен, что наверняка бы просто боялся самого себя. — …какой же ты все таки сложный, Саяма. — Тебе незачем повторяться, — сказал он с улыбкой, прежде чем слегка хлопнуть неподвижно лежащего на спине, будто во сне, Изумо. — Ты не спишь, правда? Давай быстрее возвращайся и ныряй с головой в свой непринужденный способ жизни. — Э? — пробормотала Казами, взглянув вниз. Изумо открыл глаза. — Нуу... — Не «нукай». Если ты проснулся, то чего не встаешь? — Ты так приятно пахнешь, Чисато. Глаза Изумо счастливо закатились, когда Казами залилась краской. — Ха, — засмеялся Саяма, перед тем как похлопать Казами по плечу, повернуться спиной, и уйти. Он продолжил свой путь к главным воротам. Сделав всего пару шагов, он обнаружил еще одну фигуру. Кто-то шагал вниз по ступенькам со второго этажа общего здания 2го года. Это был высокий престарелый мужчина. Он носил черный жилет, черные брюки и черные перчатки. Он был лыс и бородат. — Зигфрид Зонбург, библиотекарь. Саяма разговаривал с ним пару раз во время своей работы в школьном совете. Мужчина был не очень словоохотлив. — Его редко встретишь за пределами библиотеки, — пробормотал он, прежде чем продолжить путь. Он снова осмотрелся вокруг, и не увидел ничего, кроме школьного пейзажа в середине весны. — Какое мирное место. Позади себя, он услышал повторяющейся звуки ударов по телу и вопли Изумо. Солнце клонилось к закату. Его лучи, подобно ветру, просеивались сквозь лес, окруженный горами. Лес в основном состоял из кедров. Одинокая фигура опустилась у одного из таких деревьев. Фигура сидела на земле. Мужчина средних лет сидел так, что солнце освещало его сбоку. Его коротко остриженные волосы были влажными от чего-то, что поблескивало на солнце. Жидкость с его волос стекала по лбу вниз, окрашивая левую половину лица темным цветом. Его одежда напоминала бело-черную военную форму. Однако левое плечо и левая нога этой формы была разорвана, и что-то темное стекало так же и оттуда, сопровождаемое его прерывистым дыханием. Он выпрямил левую руку и поскреб ей по земле. С залитыми кровью глазами он вполне уже мог ослепнуть. Левая рука продолжала шарить по земле. В конце концов, ему удалось обнаружить что-то между камней и упавших листьев. Это был длинный металлический пистолет. Сбоку виднелись выгравированные на немецком слова. Он крепко сжал пистолет и сделал глубокий вдох. Затем просунул палец в карман на правом бедре. — Цуурин Дайчи на связи. Мое нынешнее положение — горы возле Пункта 3 между Окутамой и Широмару. Мне удалось предотвратить побег одного из врагов. Я успешно прочел и отослал вражеское струнное колебание. В данный момент… всех, кроме меня вывели из строя. Пожалуйста, поспешите. Бесстрастный голос ответил где-то рядом с его горлом. Голос был женским: — Тэстамент. Спецподразделение уже в пути. Мы пришлем и Вам помощь, потому рекомендую отступить. — Тэс… хотелось бы мне сказать. Но, к сожалению, моя нога выведена из строя. И мои лечебные заклинания и принадлежности уничтожены вместе с ней. У меня осталось лишь мое любимое оружие, на которое я могу полагаться… Когда я просил поспешить, я имел ввиду спецподразделение, а не помощь мне, — он сделал глубокий вдох, обливаясь потом. — Враг из революционной армии 1го-Гира. Да, оборотень из второй фракции Королевского Дворца. Он, вероятно, пришел на переговоры с мирной фракцией. У него, должно быть, есть философский камень, так как он превратился в волка прямо в реальном мире. — Прошу, воздержитесь от дальнейшей беседы. Концептуальное Пространство будет развернуто в течение пяти минут. — Ха-ха. Сделайте так, чтобы серебряные пули работали. И еще девушка… или может, молодая леди? Как бы там ни было, ты же не хочешь сказать, что это наша вина? Ему ответила тишина. Он опустил глаза перед тем, как продолжить: — Ладно. Это была наша ошибка, что мы решили отправиться сами. В стандартном подразделении у нас есть право выбора… так ведь? И снова тишина была ответом. Однако он не остановился: — Из какой ты части? Даже в спецподразделении, во многих частях девушки - это редкость. Но мне кажется, была одна часть, недавно сформированная. Часть, полная выросшими в UCAT прекрасными девушками и женщинами. Мне кажется, это что-то там ИАИ… Он замолчал. Его лаза широко распахнулись, и он поднялся, используя дерево позади себя в качестве поддержки: — Слушай, когда я вернусь, встреть меня с цветами. Это будет триумфальное возвращение. Что цветет в это время года? — Тэстамент. Мне кажется, Примула Модеста и подобное. — Нет же, ты должна ответить «я цвету». Он засмеялся, и вытащил правую руку из кармана. Затем переложил длинный пистолет из левой руки в правую, прикусил ремень, используя приклад и рукоять в правой руке, чтобы создать три точки опоры, и взглянул вперед. Он почувствовал впереди себя ветер. Огромная тень выступила перед заходящим солнцем, сияющим над горами. Она медленно приближалась, покачиваясь туда-сюда. Не было никакого знака. Он просто следовал звуку ветра и нажал на курок. Выстрел пронесся через лес к свету заходящего солнца. Саяма открыл глаза, находясь в поезде, следующим сквозь горы по пути к Окутаме. Он задремал в лучах закатного солнца, светившего в спинку кресла. И проснулся из-за… — Поезд остановился? Он окинул взглядом вагон. Единственными пассажирами, кроме него, являлись два человека, сидящих неподалеку. Один из них был седоволосым мужчиной, одетым в костюм. Второй была беловолосая девушка, одетая в черное, которая сидела рядом с ним. Они могли быть отцом и дочкой, и глядели наружу в окно с противоположной стороны. Саяма проследовал за их взглядом в окно. Там он увидел горы Окутамы. Они были округлой формы, без единого мелкого холма. — Значит, мы у второго туннеля рядом с Широмару. Всего одна остановка до Окутамы. Он знал местный ландшафт. Глядя на знакомые горы, он продолжил: — Все благодаря Хиба-сенсею, который заставлял меня бегать через эти горы. ''Если б я не изучил местность, меня могли бы не найти до весны. Саяма кивнул своим мыслям и опустил взгляд на левую руку. Его кожа побелела вокруг костяшек на кулаке, словно чем-то присыпанная. Его взгляд упал на кольцо на среднем пальце этой изрубцованной руки. — Где-то здесь же мы и вышли из машины, когда мать взяла меня с собой в тот день…— он прошептал. Судя по часам, было 17:30. Он должен прибыть в ИАИ около 18:00. Просчитав время, он напрягся. Встал, щелчком подправил воротник, и направился к двум остальным пассажирам. Седоволосый мужчина поднял голову. Он носил темные очки, но Саяма смог определить, что тот смотрит прямо на него. Саяма отвесил быстрый поклон: — Прошу прощения, почему поезд остановился? — Он получил стоп сигнал. Когда его освободят, он отправится в Широмару. В голосе мужчины звучали веселые нотки, и Саяма понял, что тот был моложе, чем выглядел. Сначала Саяма предположил, что мужчина был в летах, но приглядевшись поближе оказалось, что он на пороге среднего возраста. Девушка рядом с ним носила черное платье и белый передник, как у горничной. Она не была его дочкой. Я слышал, частная собственность вокруг местных гор простирается на большое расстояние. Саяма обратил внимание, что девушка держала опору. Это была металлическая трость, из тех, что цепляются к запястью. Для девушки она казалась длинноватой. Однако Саяма закончил свое исследование на этом. Ему нужно было узнать кое-что еще: — Почему поезд возвращается? — Может, случилась авария. — Ясно, — кивнул Саяма, осознав, что мужчина так же не в курсе деталей. Неожиданно девушка, сидящая рядом с мужчиной, взглянула на Саяму с неподвижными бровями и безразличным выражением лица. Ее темные, почти пурпурные глаза, всмотрелись глубоко в глаза Саямы. Она сделала вдох и затем приоткрыла рот: — Прошу меня извинить, — сказала она глубоким, довольно зрелым голосом. — Ничего особенного, — ответил Саяма, перед тем как повернуться спиной к обоим. Он открыл окно с противоположной стороны, и услышал тот же голос позади себя: — Вы собираетесь сходить? — Я не могу вернуться. К тому же, кое-кто ожидает меня. — Вы чересчур торопитесь. Поезд может скоро снова двинуться. Вы пожалеете о своем решении, когда будет слишком поздно возвращаться. — Я не имею понятия, что Вы за бог советов, но позвольте сказать Вам следующее: решение способно привести к радости так же легко, как и к сожалению. Я ценю Ваше беспокойство, но мне знакома эта местность. И разве есть что-то действительно опасное в этом мире? — Правда… чистая правда. Нет ничего опасного в этом мире, — произнес мужчина перед тем, как его губы очертила улыбка под темными очками. Как только мужчина развел свои ноги у сиденья, Саяма высунул свои ноги в окно и выпрыгнул. Приземлившись на гравий, поддерживающий железную дорогу, он выбежал на открытый воздух по склону горы, купаясь в лучах заходящего солнца. — … Саяма не повернулся к поезду, оставшемуся на склоне за ним. Он продолжил двигаться к лесу, раскинувшемуся перед ним. Он растоптал поросль, спускаясь вниз с горы. Всего через пару вдохов он окунулся в тень, отбрасываемую лесом. Заходящее солнце виднелось в стороне, и ветви деревьев раскинули на него сеть теней. Этот свет и этот воздух хорошо помнились ему. — Прошло два года с тех пор, как я перестал посещать Окутаму. Я полагаю, Хиба Додзё все еще на своем месте. Пробормотав этот комментарий, он услышал металлический звук позади себя. Прозвучал свисток, и поезд тронулся. Он услышал, как тот направляется в сторону Широмару. Грохот удаляющихся колес сообщил Саяме, что он принял верное решение. — Славно, — кивнул он, и ускорил свой темп. Станция Широмару была безлюдной. Когда поезд остановился, несколько пассажиров без интереса высадились на длинную узкую платформу. Недалеко от этих скучающих личностей находилось два человека, с которыми Саяма разговаривал ранее. Беловолосый мужчина сжимал трость, стоя рядом с карточным таксофоном, расположенным в тени частного дома за пределами станции. Девушка, одетая как горничная, стояла напротив, держа трубку зеленого телефона. Она вытащила связку телефонных карточек из передника, словно это была колода карт, выложила их рядом с телефоном, и повернулась в мужчине: — Итару-сама. Почему Вы не носите мобильный телефон? — Потому что я трус, Sf. Запомни это. Если эта штука зазвонит, у меня наверняка случится инфаркт. — А что, если мне носить его вместо Вас? — Нет. Ты еще не обрела мастерство получать сообщения. Если ты не можешь сказать, что меня нет, даже когда я с тобой, тебе нет смысла носить мобильный. Понимаешь? — Тэс… Мне стало ясно, что носить мобильный телефон будет бессмысленно на фундаментальном уровне. Девушка по имени Sf прекратила раскладывать карточки, взирая на них. Она выкладывала часто используемые карточки в порядке их использования. Пробитые отверстия, показывающие количество использований, выстроились идеально, без малейших отклонений. Sf небрежно подобрала одну из карточек с парой оставшихся использований и сунула ее в зеленый телефон. Пальцем правой руки они мгновенно набрала номер: Через пару секунд: — Говорит Sf. Регистрационный номер 9609812B. Подключите меня к добавочному номеру #0013. Затем Sf передала трубку мужчине рядом с собой. Он взял ее и проговорил: — Это Ооширо Итару. Отряд Левиафана уже отправился, Сибил?.. Ясно. Я только что встретил интересного глупца. Нечто глупое скоро произойдет. Мир глупого лже-добра и лже-зла скоро должен развернуться… Ты не понимаешь? Нет, кто-то вроде тебя или Sf, которые не пробудились, не поймут. Пока Итару говорил, Sf вставила новую карточку в зеленый телефон. Когда негромкий звук, показывающий, что три минуты были добавлены, прозвучал из трубки, Итару кивнул Sf. Он продолжил разговор, увидев, что Sf кивнула в ответ. — Sf подтвердила струнное колебание этого глупца. Я попрошу Sf передать его тебе, так что добавь его колебание к струнному колебанию Концептуального Пространства. Это стандартный тип, так что изменение не должно вызвать проблем, и снаружи все будет видно, так ведь? Вытащи его из реальности… что? Ты хочешь узнать, кто этот глупец? Скоро ты все узнаешь. Услышав это, Sf спросила: — Итару-сама, а это нормально втягивать его таким образом? — Этот щенок невежественно решил, что этот мир безопасное место. Мы должны преподать ему урок, и урок из первых рук будет лучше всего. Отныне он, несомненно, будет падать снова и снова. Отныне он будет отрицать все сущее, ибо все сущее существует. Он будет отрицать радость, ибо он знает радость. И… пожалуй, так будет до тех пор, пока мир не удовлетворится. Итару слегка ухмыльнулся и передал трубку Sf. — Sf, сообщи им его струнное колебание. А затем, мы научим его, что на самом деле есть реальность. Глава 2. Двое встретились Когда Саяма добрался до дороги, что лежала внизу, он удивленно склонил голову, одиноко взирая на тротуар. Мобильник в его руке отказывался работать. Он проверил батарею, когда покидал общежитие, но сейчас даже жидкокристаллический экран потемнел. Он потряс его немного, но ничего не произошло. Подумав, что дело в отсутствии сигнала, парень пересек двух-полосную дорогу, чтоб добраться до тротуара со стороны долины, но и это ничего не дало. Он вытащил и поставил обратно стандартную батарейку, работавшую на все ИАИ-устройства, но безрезультатно. — Что происходит? — пробормотал он. Но затем он вспомнил про странный голос, услышанный совсем недавно. Когда он спускался вниз с холма, ему послышался далекий голос: — Драгоценные металлы наделены силой. Он звучал не раскатисто, как усиленный мегафоном. Он звучал подобно шепоту в наушниках, которые парень носил. Однако, осмотревшись по сторонам, он не обнаружил никакого оборудования, способного воспроизвести такой звук. И теперь его телефон перестал работать. В замешательстве он засунул мобильник в карман. Насколько он помнил, если продолжать идти вперед, то у дороги окажутся несколько ресторанчиков. Он решил воспользоваться телефоном одного из них. Захотев проверить, который час, он взглянул на часы… — Они остановились… Его часы остановились. Секундная, минутная, и часовая стрелка — все замерли. Он нахмурился и засунул руку в карман. Затем вытащил цифровой диктофон с маркировкой ИАИ на нем. Прибор был продолговатой формы, и наверху виднелась красная кнопка «старта». Он нажал на кнопку. Однако диктофон не отреагировал. Он хорошо помнил, как заряжал и его стандартную батарейку. Задумавшись, что это все значит, Саяма осознал кое-что еще. Он окинул взглядом округу, а затем деревья в лесу. — Вокруг нет признаков жизни. Не так много машин пользовалось этой дорогой. Но ни одной не проехало за все время, что он спускался со склона. К тому же, он не заметил ни одной птицы в листве деревьев. Неожиданно Саяма вспомнил, как поезд возвращался в Широмару. Он задался вопросом, что же случилось. Как вдруг он услышал отдаленный треск. Звук донесся из-за покрытого деревьями холма, спускавшегося вниз от дороги к реке. — Это похоже на падающее дерево. Он присмотрелся и обнаружил вдали на холме одинокое дерево, которое начало крениться. Это был кедр. Силуэт, походивший на покрытый зелеными листьями шпиль, наклонился в сторону ближайших деревьев, а затем обрушился. После увиденного Саяма направил взгляд на запад, в сторону заходящего над Окутамой солнца. Убедившись, что его цель находится там, он кивнул. Но тут он услышал другой шум. И на этот раз, это не было треском падающего дерева. Это был крик. — … Саяма инстинктивно приподнял голову. Он определено слышал отдаленный, высокий голос. Всего на мгновенье сила наполнила его тело, но затем он остановился. Парень вздохнул, нахмурился, и поразмыслил. Размышлял он не очень долго. Ему просто нужно было вспомнить прошлое. Всего одно воспоминание. Он вспомнил, как его мать привезла его к этим горам на машине. — Выходит, это всегда я – тот, кто не сдерживает своих обещаний о встрече… Саяма снова вздохнул, и поднёс руку к левой стороне груди. Слабая боль из прошлого покоилась там, но он подавил ее своим дыханием. Он открыл глаза. Окрашенное малиновым небо лежало перед его взором. Увидев этот цвет, Саяма кивнул и двинулся дальше. — Ладно… Он повернулся к лесу, лежащему на дне долины. Правой рукой ослабил галстук, а движением левого плеча мгновенно сбросил пиджак. К этому моменту, как его пиджак покинул плечо, он уже стоял наверху ограждения тротуара. Он сделал шаг. Его шаги звучали легко, когда он использовал ограду как трамплин, чтобы ринуться в воздух. Пиджак, все еще висевший на его правой руке, с хлопающим звуком ударил его по спине. В тот же миг его ноги приземлились, и парень достиг подлеска у склона. Он двинулся дальше. Его темп был гораздо быстрее, чем когда он ранее шагал вниз по дороге. Он опустил бедра и почти соскользнул вниз по склону. Солнце уже стало заходить в западной части небосклона, что скрывался за кронами деревьев. Когда совсем стемнеет, в лесу станет опасно. Он должен спешить. Парень присел еще ниже, чтобы ускорить движение со склона. Саяма добрался до леса и побежал между деревьями. Его местом назначения было обрушившееся ранее дерево… Саяма бежал прямо туда, ступая по дряхлым, сухим веткам. Он не запыхался, так как по привычке бегал каждый вечер. Однако бег сквозь такую трудную местность и слабое напряжение, что он чувствовал, заметно повысили температуру его тела. Но даже так, оставалась одна часть его тела, где он не ощущал тепла. Его левая кисть. Лишь она была холодна. — Ха, — ахнул Саяма чем-то среднем между выдохом и смешком. Он находился всего в паре метров от цели и мог даже слышать журчание реки, бегущей через лес. Парень мог заметить несколько впадин, что некогда полнились мелкими ручьями, пересекавшими землю. Он перепрыгивал через них, продолжая бежать с поднятой головой. Между деревьями Саяма увидел заходящее солнце, ныряющее за горную гряду Окутамы. Сумрак нагонит его меньше, чем за десять минут. Вот тогда лесу станет очень темно. Скорее, - Саяма воззвал к самому себе. Затем он заметил небольшие огоньки. Они светили рядом с деревом, куда он направлялся. Свет отражался от чего-то, разбросанного по земле. Может, турист оставил какой-то мусор после себя? Но он тут же отбросил эту идею. Туристы не будут заходить так далеко, чтобы выбросить мусор. Они оставят его рядом с тропой или рекой. Он насторожился. Остановившись рядом с огоньками на земле, он глянул вниз. И увидел… — Металл? Черные металлические обломки были рассеяны вокруг южной стороны громадного дерева. И упавшее дерево, что он видел ранее, лежало около пятерки деревьев к северу от него. Кедр, толщиною чуть больше обхвата, обрушился, и разлом просматривался отсюда. Саяма осмотрел разлом, от которого ранее донесся тот громкий звук. — Это же… Дерево перерубили на расстоянии метра от земли. Это был ровный диагональный срез. Около четырех пятых диаметра ствола перерубили одним ударом, не оставляя щепок или опилок у основания дерева. Звук треска, что услышал Саяма, принадлежал последней пятой, что сломалась. Он ощутил слабый странный запах. Воняло запахом гари. Он присмотрелся еще раз и заметил небольшое обугливание по краям среза. Саяма сделал шаг вперед, чтобы поближе разглядеть разрез. Но тут его правая нога наступила на что-то твердое. Он глянул вниз и приподнял ступню. Саяма распознал свою находку. Это была короткая трубка, сделанная из того же материала, что металлические осколки, разбросанные по округе. — Ствол. Этот длиннее тех, что я видел, оставаясь в клане Тамия. Наверное, это не от пистолета. С этой мыслью Саяма осмотрел землю еще раз. Он обнаружил новую информацию в процессе поиска. Ею оказались следы. И следы трех разных типов. Первые выглядели довольно старыми. Они были большими и напоминали узором горные сапоги. Вторые были помельче, но походили узором на первые. И третьи выглядели очень странно, и, казалось, топтались по остальным. Эти странные следы были определенно длиннее 30-и сантиметров, и имели отверстия, словно от шипов там, где обычно находятся пальцы. Информация не ограничивалась этим. Неровный след от темных влажных пятен шел с юга. Эти темные пятна тянулись до дерева позади Саямы. Едва Саяма затаил дыхание и решил не оборачиваться, как ощутил слабое прикосновение к левому плечу. Казалось, будто ему по плечу кто-то постучал, и поэтому он перевел взгляд туда. Одинокое темное пятно обнаружилось на ткани, отсвечивая светло-красным в лучах заходящего солнца. Что это было? И в следующий миг… — …! Саяма решительно рванул с места, на запад, в сторону реки, журчавшей впереди. Он не стал проверять, что это такое было над ним. Он уже знал ответ. Если бы он взглянул вверх, его ноги могло сковать ужасом, и он бы не смог двигаться. Это промедление могло стоить ему жизни. Он никогда раньше не ощущал опасности. И вот почему Саяма убегал. Что-то есть на этом дереве! Едва подумав об этом, он услышал, как нечто упало на землю позади него. Это был звук приземляющихся ног. Двух ног, поддерживающих что-то громадное. Он мог слышать, как ступни продавливают землю. Сразу вслед за этим мимо Саямы через лес прокатился голос. Это был звериный рык. Вернее вой. …это медведь? Он отбросил эту возможность. Зверь убил свою добычу, затянул ее на дерево, и затем выжидал, пока Саяма заметит труп, до того, как напасть. Первый набор следов принадлежал жертве на дереве. Второй, скорее всего, попал в эту ловушку. Саяма мог стать третьей жертвой, но только второй попался на эту уловку. …Звери не пользуются такими уловками. Только люди. '' Вой позади него принадлежал зверю, но… — Если эта тварь обладает человеческим интеллектом, я должен разбираться с ней, как человек. Как будто преследуя эти слова, сказанные в землю, шаги приближались к Саяме сзади. Они ускорялись. Эти шаги низко грохотали, подобно барабанному бою, и каждый такой шаг преодолевал пространство длиною в пять шагов Саямы. Однако Саяма не оборачивался. Он сосредоточился лишь на том, чтобы не замедляться. Он отказывался оборачиваться. Ему требовалось расстояние, а не любопытство. Журчание реки впереди него приближалось. Он мог видеть свет. Земля резко наклонилась вниз. Впереди он смог разглядеть каменистый берег реки, тускло освещенный в сумерках. Едва он доберется до туда, то сможет увидеть своего противника. Возможно, он обнаружит там еще кого-то. Только Саяма подумал, не стоит ли ему позвать на помощь, как заметил нечто странное впереди. Он обратил внимание на движение воздуха, расстилающееся впереди него, и на слабый туманный свет. Единая преграда охватывала всю лесную опушку на холме, перед самой рекой. Это была… — Стена? Воздух перед ним стоял неподвижно. И свет сумерек слегка помутнел. Он доберется до этой предполагаемой стены в следующие три секунды. Тяжелые шаги по-прежнему нагоняли сзади. Следует ли ему бежать к стене, или нет? Есть ли там вообще стена, или нет? Как ему проверить? Одинокая мысль посетила Саяму. Он слегка замедлил свой бег. Когда он добрался до предполагаемой стены, он развернулся. И словно оказался в положении загнанного в угол. Теперь он мог видеть тень, приближающуюся к нему. Тень напоминала человека. Громадная фигура возвышалась более чем на два метра. Все ее тело было покрыто черной звериной шерстью, но рваные черные тряпки виднелись на его талии и груди. Над плотной грудью просматривалось лицо. Лицо, напоминающее собаку. Под заостренными ушами блестели два золотых глаза, и приоткрывалась красная щель пасти. ''… Кажись, это они называют оборотнем? Такая идея ему показалась безумием, но лишь на мгновение. Правда лежала у него перед глазами. Раз так, то ему следует двигаться. При тусклом свечении Саяма завел обе руки вниз и отклонился назад. Его противник, наверное, подумал, что он собирается нырнуть вниз. Однако Саяма воспользовался правой рукой, скрытой пиджаком, чтобы исследовать пространство позади себя. Там, где должна была быть пустота, он нащупал сопротивление. Там и располагалась стена. Ощущение, что он испытал сквозь пиджак, напоминало шероховатую яичную скорлупу. Пиджак соприкасался с поверхностью стены, потому он мог сказать, что в ней не было разрывов. Враг резко приблизился. Саяма откинул голову назад, чтобы открыть ему горло. Когти правой лапы врага взмахнули вниз. Они пытались отсечь голову парня на своем пути. Существо открыло свою пасть, обнажив клыки… Издало вопль, но… — Тихо, — произнес Саяма, резко присев вниз по стене. Когти оборотня рассекли пустое пространство. Вслед за тем, его громадное тело врезалось лицом в невидимую стену. Столкновение вызвало громкий звук. Он звучал не как удар плоти о преграду, а как крушение автомобиля на дороге. Тело оборотня отбросило назад силой сопротивления. Оно пролетело по воздуху, один раз перевернулось, вызвав падением легкую дрожь земли. После чего оно покатилось дальше. Звуки дыхания зверя смешались со звуком его кувырканий. Саяма, почти лежа на земле, обнаружил, что ткань рубашки на груди разорвалась. — Она была дорогой, — посетовал он, поднимаясь и наполняя легкие воздухом. Не похоже, чтобы оборотень потерял сознание. Однако он лежал на земле, и его грудь двигалась вверх и вниз, в желании отдышаться. Он будто бы не понял, что только что произошло. Стена могла оказаться для него неожиданностью. … Или он просто мог не знать, что она там. Саяма снова побежал. Ему следовало отыскать способ победы над оборотнем до того, как тот придет в себя. Чтобы оставаться в слепом пятне оборотня как можно дольше, он бежал вдоль края невидимой стены, продвигаясь на запад. Это было вверх по течению реки слева. После того как он пересек несколько пологих склонов, оборотень скрылся из виду. — Время встречи, должно быть, давно прошло, — пробормотал Саяма, глядя на часы. Серебряные стрелки по-прежнему не двигались. Что же происходит? — подумал он. И затем, он заметил слабый свет позади стены. То были фары автомобиля. Красный фургон припарковался в двадцати метрах впереди, у каменистого берега. Это, скорее всего, была семья на весеннем пикнике. Он мог заметить членов семьи вокруг фургона, складывающих зонтики и походные столы. Семья состояла из пары средних лет, молодой девушки, и ее младшего брата. Свет фар фургона освещал склон, на котором стоял Саяма. — Эй! Вам нужно уходить! Здесь… Он затих перед тем, как произнести «опасно». Что-то было не так. Семья переговаривалась и продолжала заниматься сборкой своих вещей, не обращая на него внимания. Они, что, меня не услышали? — Эй! — прокричал он, став на свет фар так, чтобы они могли его видеть. Но они все равно его не замечали. …они не могут ни видеть ни слышать меня? Саяма глубоко вдохнул, и затем выдохнул. Он положил руку на невидимую стену перед ним, и снова пробормотал: — Это становится совсем странным. И пока Саяма наблюдал, семья забралась в фургон. После небольшой заминки машина съехала с каменистого берега. И она направлялась… — К этому склону. Саяма побежал. Если он правильно помнил, от главной трассы наверху отходили пару горных дорог, спускающихся к реке. Если невидимая стена слева от него тянулась вплоть до дороги, которую семья собиралась пересекать, то фургон столкнется со стеной снаружи. Что же тогда произойдет? Он поднялся вверх по склону и обнаружил дорогу. Ветви деревьев сверху, похоже, создавали природный туннель над горной дорогой. Грунтовая дорога была три метра в ширину. Саяма встал на вершине выступа в центре, окруженного выбоинами со всех сторон. Он смахнул пот со лба, и свет фар фургона достиг его. Саяма сделал шаг назад, находясь в центре этого света. Но семья не проявила никаких признаков того, что заметила его. Фургон продолжал движение той же скоростью. Стена. Они проехали прямо сквозь нее. Однако фургон изменился. Он превратился в бледную тень. Он стал таким прозрачным, что местность позади него с легкостью просматривалась. Люди внутри выглядели так же. — …?! Стоя посреди горной дороги, Саяма увидел, как бледная тень фургона проехала через него. Он ощутил всего лишь слабую тень. Не было ни ветра, ни звука. Саяма вздохнул, даже не пытаясь обернуться. — Что тут происходит? Этот фургон наверняка продолжит путь к трассе, и проедет сквозь стену еще раз. И за стеной, естественно, лежал привычный мир. Лишь это пространство почему-то было перекрученным. Он убедился теперь в этом. Саяма неожиданно нагнулся. Он заметил камушек, лежащий неподалеку. Он его подобрал. Затем Саяма взглянул в то место, где камушек только что лежал. Нечеткая тень аналогичной формы оставалась там. Она была настолько нечеткой, что он бы не увидел ее, если бы очень сильно не присматривался. Саяма заменил камушек, и прошептал: — Объекты в этом пространстве вообще реальны? Или они просто тени? Он не знал. Саяма слегка покачал головой и перестал спорить сам с собой в голове на эту тему. Его нынешнее приоритеты лежали в другом месте. Он наполнил легкие воздухом. И тут же замер на месте. Он услышал шум. Он вновь услышал тяжелые шаги и короткий крик вдалеке. Крик принадлежал тому же голосу, что и вопль ранее. — Этот человек все еще жив, — пробормотал Саяма, взглянув вперед. Он увидел склон. Тот же склон, на который он забрался, чтобы сократить расстояние между собой и врагом. Однако он сделал глубокий вдох, и начал бежать вниз по этому самому склону. Сумерки уже подменяла ночь. Ночь так же окутала почти покинутую школу. В общем корпусе второго года обучения Академии Такаакита Ооки заведовала закрытием помещений на ночь. Она находилась у западного края коридора на первом этаже. Конкретнее, у дверей запасного выхода. Библиотека Кинугасы располагалась на том же этаже. Пространство коридора, протяжностью четыре классных комнаты, использовали под складское помещение. — Что это, зона беззакония? Обширная Библиотека Кинугасы занимала четыре классных комнаты, но коридор так же не избежал власти ее книг. Книжные и прочие полки выстроились вдоль стен коридора, и стопки с книгами нагромоздились тут и там. Чтобы добраться до этого места, Ооки пришлось петлять и перескакивать через стопки книг. Коридор превратился в своеобразный лабиринт. Книг и полок не скапливались вокруг запасного выхода лишь потому, что его, обычно, и использовали, дабы притащить их сюда. Ооки повернула ключ в запасной двери, чтобы закрыть ее. На секунду она бросила взгляд на восток, сквозь окошко запасной двери. Восточные горы окрасились малиновым, но небо над ними приобрело оттенки от багрового до черного. — Надеюсь, это к лучшему… — пробормотала она перед тем, как повернуться спиной к окну. Она не хотела оставаться в этом заброшенном книжном лабиринте подолгу. Оттолкнув парочку книг со своего пути, Ооки преодолела пространство длиною в четыре классных комнаты на пути к центральному холлу. В такие моменты эта узкая юбка только мешает нормально передвигаться, подумала она. Лампы дневного света в коридоре казались слишком яркими из-за глубокой ночной тьмы, что просачивалась из северного окна меж двух книжных полок. Ее отражение в окне явило пластырь на лбу. Он был на том месте, куда Саяма щёлкнул ее пальцем. — Этот мальчик не сдерживается… Будет лучше предположить, что если бьет, значит любит. Едва она промолвила это, дверь у стены отворилась. — ! Она резко выдохнула и развернулась. При этом движении ее каблук зацепился за стопку книг, и она упала назад. — ….ой! Ее ноги взлетели вверх, а голова ударилась о пол… или, так она предполагала. Но… — Прошу прощения, — произнес низкий и спокойный мужской голос, когда рука в черной перчатке подхватила ее в падении. Как только она поняла, что ее поддерживают, ее взгляд стал подниматься вверх. Ее ноги вновь коснулись пола, и она встала уже самостоятельно. — … Ооки не совсем поняла, что произошло. Лишь слово «вращение» застряло у нее в голове. — Эмм... — промямлила она, взглянув на того, чья рука поддерживала ее за талию. — Зигфрид-сан? — Вы в порядке? Этот вопрос задал высокий пожилой мужчина, статный, широкоплечий, одетый в белую рубашку, черный жилет и черные брюки. Он носил седую бороду, но на его голове не было ни единого волоска, и его голубые глаза взирали на нее сверху вниз. Зигфрид молча убрал правую руку с ее талии, и приблизил левую, с белой чашкой, ко рту. Аромат, достигший Ооки, указывал на то, что это был кофе. Ооки поклонилась, пытаясь не отвлекаться на аромат: — С-спасибо Вам большое. Что это было, когда меня развернуло? — Это похоже на то, что Вы в Японии зовете айкидо. Но что более важно, Вы в порядке, я рад. Вы запираете двери? — спросил Зигфрид, перед тем как его взгляд переместился на лоб Ооки. — Я прошу прощения, что задаю так много вопросов, но в связи с чем у вас этот пластырь? — О, это мне досталось от ученика ранее. — Школьное насилие? Мы не должны допускать этого. Я применю к этому школьнику меру наказания, что передается в моем роду из поколения в поколение. Не имеет значения, насколько упрямы они будут, они покаются в том, что были грязными ведьмами, всего с одного удара. — Почему вокруг меня одни ненормальные? — пробормотала Ооки себе под нос, перед тем, как, отрицая, помахать рукой в разные стороны. — Нет, нет. Этот мальчик упорно занимался каратэ в свое время, потому я думаю, он не нарочно. К тому же, — она почесала лоб, — это произошло при полном взаимопонимании ученика и учителя. У меня нет никаких претензий. — Вот как. В таком случае, я не имею права высказываться против него… Полагаю, у каждого свои предпочтения. — Оу, это… Я не уверена, что сформулировала бы это так, ну да ладно. Чем Вы тут занимаетесь, Зигфрид-сан? Зифгрид вытащил листок бумаги из грудного кармана. Он сделал еще один глоток кофе, перед тем, как ответить. — Кое-кто нуждается в помощи, чтобы найти определенные сведения. Часть моей работы — это помогать тем, кто ищет эти сведения. Возможно, Вы тоже окажете мне помощь? Где-то тут, в коридоре, должна быть книга под названием «Первый Плутоний». — Нет, нет, нет, нет, — зачастила Ооки, делая шаг назад. Со словами прощания она поклонилась и направилась к главному холлу, который на самом деле был довольно небольшим. Она поднялась по ступенькам, чтобы запреть второй и третий этажи. Находясь в главном холле, она заметила, как потемнело в школьном корпусе, даже при свете дневных ламп. Здание предназначалось для использования только днем. — Страшновато, — поежилась Ооки, включая свет на лестнице. Светло-зеленая лестничная клетка осветилась, но лампы дневного света выглядели несколько холодными. Затем она услышала голос Зигфрида: — Я уже закрыл второй этаж. Если вы мне доверяете, можете пропустить его. — Я вам доверяю! После чего она поднялась выше. Она знала, что шесть основных образовательных корпусов и ученический корпус были построены еще перед войной. — Библиотеку соорудил таким образом ее основатель, Кинугаса Тэнке. Ее изначально подготовили как исследовательский архив Генерального Токийского Предприятия Института Авиации Изумо, что строилось в то же время. Однако сама Академия Такаакита возникла с целью создания квалифицированных будущих кадров. Ооки задумалась о ступеньках, по которым она шагала: — Их простроили больше 70-и лет назад… Ее шаги эхом отзывались в пустом здании, пока она добиралась до второго этажа. Она покинула центральный холл и окинула взглядом коридор. Она увидела лишь темень. И позади этой тьмы располагалась музыкальная комната на западе, и запасной выход на востоке. Однако… — Я верю ему… Она вернулась на лестничную клетку. Плечи Ооки поникли, едва она со вздохом включила свет на лестнице к третьему этажу. Она, не мешкая, поднялась наверх. На третьем этаже ее снова встретила темнота. Словно погружаясь с головой в эту темень, Ооки стояла в центральном холле и оглядывалась в сторону комнаты изобразительного искусства на западе и на запасной выход с восточной стороны. Она могла видеть свет запасного выхода вдали. — Ммм, — она простонала, включая свет в коридоре. Лампы засветились, и одна за другой озарили коридор. Однако окна и стекла дверей классных комнат все равно оставались темными. Ооки, стоя в центре коридора, почесала голову: — Ну, у меня нет выбора… Ее плечи поникли, голова склонилась, и она вздохнула. Она продвигалась к восточной стороне, бессмысленно пытаясь не издавать ни звука. Но вдруг, она подпрыгнула от неожиданного шума позади себя. Это был кот. Одинокое мяуканье прозвучало от дверей комнаты изобразительного искусства на западе. — Ня…? — переспросила Ооки, едва не заплакав. Она повернулась к художественному классу, приняв испуганный вид. Она робко расправила плечи и неуверенно нанесла два боковых удара, прямой и апперкот в воздух. — Х-хорошо, давай, п-подходи. Она задержала дыхание на пару секунд. Вслед за недолгой тишиной, по-прежнему держа в готовности кулаки, она снова тихо произнесла: — Если не хочешь выходить, то и не надо… И лишь тишина была ей ответом. Через некоторое время Ооки опустила руки и прижала их к бокам. Ее дрожь не прекратилась, но немного ослабла. — М-может, это просто кот внутри, — пробормотала она, кивая головой и глядя на комнату изобразительного искусства. В этот же миг резкий свет пронзил темноту матового стекла двери комнаты изобразительного искусств. Дважды. Свет не походил на отражение автомобильных фар. Он прорезался горизонтально слева направо и исчез. — ! Ооки обняла себя и присела. Затем она рефлекторно прикрыла уши руками. — В-все хорошо, все хорошо. Это был просто загадочный феномен. Осознав, что сама только что сказала, Ооки пискнула и поежилась еще сильнее. Она решила вернуться на ступеньки. До них было около четырех метров. Она убрала руки от ушей и поползла на карачках. Опустив голову, чтобы не глядеть на комнату изобразительных искусств, она сделала один шаг, затем второй. Передвигаясь таким образом, она осознала, что сама напоминает кошку. Она все еще дрожала, но ее глаза шокирующе выпучились от осознания того, чем она занимается на рабочем месте. Она протянула правую руку вперед подобно передней лапы, и уже не могла остановиться: — Ня, — произнесла она. Но вдруг, получила неожиданный ответ от кота позади нее. — ! Она изумленно подпрыгнула вперед, перекрутившись, будто пытаясь вычистить пол своим задом. Напрягшись до предела, она сомкнула колени перед собой на манер защитной стены. И тут она увидела того, кто ей ответил. Это оказался черный кот. Он сидел на том месте, где она была совсем недавно, и почесывал голову задней лапой. В то время как Ооки, тяжело дыша, пялилась на него, опираясь руками на пол позади себя. Черный кот принял расслабляющую позу, но она не сомневалась, что его не было в коридоре за миг до этого. Она попыталась сказать: «Как он сюда попал?», но ее голос вырвался изо рта скорее дыханием, чем словами. До нее вдруг дошло, что на ее глазах были слезы… — Вы в порядке, сенсей? В этот раз она услышала именно голос из комнаты изобразительных искусств позади себя. Голос был женским. Ооки охнула и развернулась. Она медленно подняла глаза. Перед ней в одиночестве стояла девушка. Девушка носила униформу, словно модель, показывающая превосходную квалификацию. Ее платиново-белые волосы были почти серыми, спускаясь по спине до самых ног. Она посмотрела на Ооки сверху вниз острым взглядом пурпурных глаз, и проговорила без малейшего выражения на лице: — Я извиняюсь. Вы патрулируете, не так ли? Я так сильно сосредоточилась на картине, что не заметила, как наступила ночь. Звукоизоляция тут тоже довольно хорошая. — А ты… — Брюнхильд Шильд, ученица 3го года. Я буду главой клуба изобразительного искусства в этом году. Ооки затаила дыхание, едва услышала фразу «изобразительное искусство». Она медленно повернула свой взгляд на запад, к комнате, находившейся там. Ее дверь была открыта. Ооки вновь удостоверилась, что за этой дверью лежит тьма. А затем кто-то схватил ее за плечи. Брюнхильд переместилась ей за спину. Она склонилась, словно желая удержать Ооки внизу. Она наклонила свое маленькое лицо к плечу Ооки, и произнесла: — Не хотите ли увидеть мою картину? — Твою картину? — Да, — ответила Брюнхильд. Ооки уловила незначительное колебание в тоне девушки. И оно сохранилось, когда Брюнхильд продолжила: — Это картина, изображающая лес. Глубокий, темный, бездонный, буйный лес. Саяма бежал сквозь ночной лес. Он мчался, словно вонзая подошвы ног в землю. Его ноги стремительно прорывались сквозь воздух, и его ступни затаптывали на земле любую преграду. Таковым было нерушимое правило бега во тьме гор. — Кто бы мог подумать, что суровые тренировки в Хиба Додзе пригодятся тут? Он мог слышать шелест листвы и треск веток под ногами кого-то впереди. Кто-то убегал от преследования. Преследования тем же самым оборотнем. Скорее, думал Саяма, Я не знаю, кто издавал тот крик, но я приду за тобой. Призывая себя поторопиться, он нагонял шумную поступь. На один тот шаг у него уходило пять своих. Однако оборотень мог двигаться только по прямой. Парень же эффективно петлял между деревьями, пытаясь найти как можно больше ровной почвы под ногами. Саяма размышлял на бегу: у того, кого преследует оборотень, наверняка должен быть свой метод выхода из этой ситуации. Срез, поваливший тот кедр, выглядел слишком ровным для когтей оборотня. У того человека наверняка есть какое-то оружие. — Оружие? — спросил Саяма себя же с горькой улыбкой. Это была Япония. Оружие такой разрушительной силы не разрешалось бы нигде. Тем не менее… — Это на самом деле. Полагаю, я попал в мир, где у меня нет другого выбора, кроме как поверить в реальность происходящего. Хозяин поступи появился перед его взглядом. Саяма увидел широкую спину, мелькавшую сквозь деревья впереди. Парень убедился, что шаги и спина перед ним принадлежат врагу. Он должен торопиться... Саяма петлял между деревьев, где только возможно, проскальзывая между стволами. На бегу он прихватил два камня в каждую руку. Затем он поднял правую так, чтоб его пиджак распластался на ветру. — Полагаю, мне сегодня придется распрощаться с этим костюмом. Договаривая это, он разглядел, наконец, не только оборотня, но и фигуру, убегающую от него. Девушка? Он увидел одинокую девушку, что мчалась вперед. На вид она была одного с ним возраста. Ее длинные, мягкие, темные волосы танцевали на ветру во время бега. Она носила черно-белое одеяние, напоминающее платье, и в правой руке у нее была… — Лампа дневного света? Она несла белый жезл, длиною около двух метров. Со стороны верхнего конца крепился длинный цилиндр, напоминающий лампу дневного света. От него исходил слабый голубовато-белый отсвет, подсвечивающий девушку. Бегущий впереди оборотень протянул руку в её направлении. Она взмахнула жезлом, словно пытаясь отмахнуться светом от существа. Саяма услышал звук, похожий на плеск воды, и увидел, как рука оборотня оттолкнулась. Он не понимал, как это работало. Но скорее всего, жезл, что несла девушка, и является тем оружием, о котором Саяма предполагал ранее. Продолжая преследование, Саяма вдруг осознал: «''Не хорошо''». Он припоминал, как уже бежал через эту местность. Множество впадин, что некогда полнились мелкими ручьями, пересекали путь подобно стежкам. Саяма придал силы ногам и ускорился. В ту же секунду девушка на бегу взглянула вниз: — …! Она испустила бессильный вздох, и ее стройное тело взлетело, словно получив удар сзади. Она не споткнулась... она намеренно подпрыгнула. Однако ее враг не упустил вероятность этого. Он нанес атаку слева, выскабливая когтями в направлении цели, утратившей баланс в воздухе. Девушка взмахнула жезлом, чтобы выпустить из жезла свечение, но было слишком поздно. Со звуком рвущейся одежды ее тело отлетело в сторону. В тот же миг порыв ветра пронесся через лес, зашуршав листвой... Глава 3. Ее песня Ооки увидела картину лесного пейзажа. Пространство посреди комнаты изобразительного искусства было свободно. Там находился мольберт, и от большого полотна исходил запах скипидара. На полотне изображался лесной пейзаж. — Ты перерисовывала это множество раз? — спросила Ооки. Брюнхильд, стоящая рядом с раковиной у окна, повернулась. Она заговорила, не прекращая отмывать кисти: — Я изменяла детали и перекрашивала отдельные области множество раз. Но я не «перерисовываю», так как она еще не готова. — Разве картина не готова, если ты ее уже написала? — Все может поменяться в зависимости от материалов и использованных методов. И почему Вы решили, что это готовая картина? — Хмм, — ответила Ооки, осмотрев лес, находившийся в этой прямоугольной рамке. Он явно был не окончен, так как некоторые места выглядели недокрашенными. Но, так или иначе, непроглядный темный лес уже развертывался на полотне. В какой-то миг Ооки показалось, что ее затянет внутрь, потому она лихорадочно выпрямилась. — Если Вы чересчур приблизитесь, краска попадет на Вас. Брюнхильд вытерла руки и кисти для рисования черным пятнистым полотенцем. — А где прочие члены клуба? — бросила Ооки в спину девушки. — Только у меня было достаточно желания рисовать, чтобы занять комнату изобразительного искусства на весенние каникулы. Я предпочитаю это место еще и благодаря отличному звукопоглощению. — Хммм, — снова ответила Ооки, в то время как Брюнхильд извлекла из кармана небольшую круглую коробочку. Это был крем для рук. Ооки вздохнула, уставившись в спину девушки, пока та смазывала кремом пальцы. Она глянула вниз и обнаружила черного кота, взирающего на картину. Любопытствуя, понимает ли кот что-нибудь в том, куда он смотрит, она проследила за его взглядом. Одна часть глубокого темного леса оставалась нетронутой. Там не было красок, и материал полотна оставался открытым. — Что ты собираешься поместить в эту пустую область? — Хижину, — повернутая спиной к Ооки, Брюнхильд кивнула сама себе. — Да, лес — это не просто скопление деревьев. Лес это лес, потому что это место для людей. Благодаря людям в лесу, деревья — не просто скопление, их подсчитывают и помнят. Леса… — она запнулась на секунду. — Кандзи, означающее лес, было первым, что я выучила в этой стране. Мне кажется, это замечательный образ. — Понятно. Так ты у нас дитя природы… Мне тоже нравится зелень. Например, сельдерей. Пальцы Брюнхильд замерли на этот последний комментарий, но Ооки бережно продолжала исследовать пустую область полотна, не понимая ее значения. При ближайшем рассмотрении, она заметила небольшую хижину и четыре фигуры, нарисованные углем. Три человека просматривались четко. Пожилой мужчина читал книгу внутри хижины, а девочка с женщиной играли с птицей на переднем плане. Четвертым человеком, вероятно, был мужчина, но его оказалось тяжело разобрать. Линии очертаний были грубо стерты. Но если судить по взглядам девочки и женщины, кто-то определенно сидел там. — Брюнхильд-сан? Кто эти люди в хижине? — Лесу необходимы люди, но люди, живущие в лесу так же известны как подвижники, их ученики, и те, кто их ищет их защиты. Подвижник — это то же, что и мудрец. Те, кто оплакивают мир, живут здесь. — Вот как, — произнесла Ооки, выпрямившись и задумавшись, не отводя взгляда от картины. Затем она пробормотала. — Значит, ты любишь сочинять истории, связанные с твоими картинами. — Вы что-то сказали? — Нет. Нет. Ничего особенного. Ооки оглянулась и заметила, что Брюнхильд смотрит на нее. Глаза девушки сузились, пристально всматриваясь во что-то. — Сенсей, кое-что не дает мне покоя. Что это у вас на голове? — А, это? Это благодаря ученику. — Школьное насилие? Это недопустимо. Я обучу Вас методу дисциплины, которому научилась от старшей сестры. Даже полнейший глупец станет послушнее с одного удара. «''Да что с этой школой не так?» - пробормотала Ооки в своем сердце. — Нет, нет. Он уже вполне послушный. Если бы он серьёзно, все бы не ограничилось этим. — В этой школе есть такой буйный ученик? — Буйный? Нет, он не буйный, — ответила Ооки. На ее губах всплыла легкая улыбка. — На втором году средней школы он прошел в финал без весового турнира школьного карате, но проиграл после того, как разбил кулак. Затем, его дед, корпоративный шантажист, научил его множеству вещей, и теперь у него всегда высшие оценки в школе. Я бы сказала, что у него есть проблема, — она вздохнула, — то, что его знание своих способностей и знание того, какое преимущество они дают, не позволяют ему всерьёз заниматься чем бы то ни было. Как бы... это не столько буйство, сколько огромная масса силы, которую некуда направить. Так понятней? Едва его добыча взлетела в воздух, оборотень переместился для следующего удара. Девушка изогнулась на лету, и существо сделало тяжелый шаг ее направлении. В этот миг третья фигура рванулась между оборотнем и девушкой. Оборотень узнал этого человека. То была добыча, которую он преследовал на закате. Он потерял ее след, когда врезался с разбегу в стену, жалко обрушившись на землю. Добыча развела широко руками, словно пытаясь спрятать за ними девушку. Он носил черный жилет, но рукава его белой рубашки хорошо выделялись в темноте леса. Оборотень решил использовать правую руку, поднятую в попытке напасть на девушку. Ему всего лишь нужно на ходу всадить когти в пузо этого парня, отбросив его сторону. Его белая рубашка обагрится кровью, что добавит пестрых красок этому скучному лесу. Оборотень решил действовать немедленно, но раньше этого кое-что случилось. Оно пришло снизу. Что-то вроде стены вылетело на уровень его морды. — …?! Оборотень осознал, что это был пиджак. «Откуда?» - подумал он. Парень развел руки в стороны, но в них ничего не было. Оставался только один ответ. Его ноги. Это, должно быть, они. Когда оборотень подпрыгнул, его внимание приковала белизна рубашки парня, раскинувшего руки. Парень накинул пиджак на свою ступню, и затем подбросил его. Это замедлило реакцию оборотня. Пиджак закрыл его морду. Его острый нос вдыхал странный цветочный запах, исходивший от одежды парня, и оборотень стал недоумевать. Он затряс башкой в попытке избавиться от пиджака, но тот обернулся вокруг его морды, словно обнимая. «Почему?» - задался он вопросом, испытав, как нечто ударило его в голени. Его тело словно зависло в воздухе. После того, как Саяма выбил стопы оборотня из под него, он увидел, как тело существа стало заваливаться, начиная с головы. Беспорядочно размахивая лапами, оборотень оцарапал левую руку Саямы. Парень почувствовал боль, но повернулся, не обращая внимания на рану. В приоритете была девушка, а не животное. С этой мыслью, Саяма начал двигаться вровень с вращающимся оборотнем. ''Он не сможет содрать этот плащ с головы так просто. Саяма связал рукава, и поместил по камню в каждый из нижних карманов. Если развернутый плащ столкнется с чем-то, вес камней заставит его захватить свою добычу. Саяма воспользовался принципом швыряния сети. Но это выиграет лишь немного времени. Он хорошо это понимал. Кивнув себе в подтверждении, Саяма вгляделся в пустое пространство. Девушка достигла конца своей параболической траектории. Слева от него нога оборотня застряла в одной из впадин, раскинувшихся по округе. Скорость его вращения неожиданно увеличилась. Саяма проигнорировал оборотня, когда гигантское тело зверя столкнулось с землей. Вместо этого Саяма вытянул руку в направлении падающей девушки. Он не успеет. Если девушка продолжит падение с тем же импульсом, она наверняка травмируется. Он оттолкнулся от земли, протянул руку вперед, потянулся пальцами, и ухватился за ее платье. — !.. С напряженным стоном он притянул девушку к себе. Словно стремясь ему навстречу, ее бессознательная фигура упала ему в руки. Он словил ее. Парень заметил, что она по-прежнему сжимала в правой руке свой длинный жезл. Саяма специально позволил ступне проехаться по земле, чтобы скорее притормозить. Вслед за тем, правая рука, держащая ее за плечо, встряхнула ее стройное тело. — Ты в порядке? Когда он затормозил, подняв пыль по округе, девушка ответила скорее действием, чем словами. Ее веки слегка приподнялись, и взгляд ее направился к Саяме. С растрёпанными волосами и вспотевшим лицом девушка взглянула прямо на него слегка заплаканными глазами. И затем… — Э? Глаза ее широко распахнулись. Увидев ее взгляд, Саяма развернулся так, чтобы дать ей больше обзора. Позади него оборотень сорвал пиджак со своей морды, и намеревался встать. Едва увидев врага, девушка повернулась обратно к Саяме: — Т-ты… — начала она, затем неожиданно взглянула вниз на себя. Лишь сейчас она осознала, что ее удерживали над землей. — Кьяяя!— она вскрикнула. Саяма скользнул взглядом вниз, обнаружив, что черно-белый материал ее костюма был рассечен по вертикали. Всё, начиная от груди, заканчивая областью пониже пупка, обнажилось через открывшуюся широкую брешь. Пот покрывал ее живот и округлую грудь, что двигались вверх и вниз в такт ее тяжелому дыханию. Она лихорадочно прикрыла себя руками. Саяма неловко пошатнулся, глядя на нее. …Нехорошо. Мне следовало проверить заранее. — Ладно, — кивнул он, перед тем как спросить то, что действительно важно в эту минуту. — Как мне победить этого врага? — Э? Но… ч-что ты..? — Не время философских диспутов. Я задал простой вопрос и жду простого ответа. Как мне победить этого врага? Она сглотнула. Но, невзирая ни на что, она дала ответ, поскольку оборотень поднимался: — Драгоценные металлы. Только оружие, сделанное из них, будет эффективным. У Саямы были сомнения по поводу того, что она только что сказала, но он отбросил их прочь. Он решил поверить ей. Она понимала ситуацию. Это единственная причина, в которой он нуждался. Он доверился ей. Итак, Саяма опустил девушку на землю. Он поставил ее ноги на землю, поддержал ее неустойчивую спину, и сосредоточил взгляд на враге. — Как тебя зовут? — …Синдзё. Саяма повертел эту неуверенно брошенную фамилию на языке. Оборотень поднялся и наклонился вперед. Он готовился мчаться к ним на полной скорости. В следующий миг могучий рывок направит его в их сторону. Едва увидев это, Саяма тоже двинулся вперед. Синдзё отозвалась позади него: — П-постой! Подожди прибытия моих товарищей! В ответ Саяма лишь слабо взмахнул рукой. Красный поток скатился от его пальцев на землю. Девушка по имени Синдзё, скорее всего, заметила это, потому что парень уловил вздох позади себя. Ее напряжение вновь напомнило Саяме, как мало времени у него оставалось. Скользящий удар, полученный ранее, оказался на удивление глубоким. Но он не сомневался. Не смотря на то, что его рука ощущалась на удивление тяжело, он сделал еще один шаг вперед. Он поправил правый рукав, потемневший от крови, расстегнул и застегнул манжет, и затем слегка приподнял правую руку, на которой теперь тоже виднелась кровь. Он щелкнул пальцами, и кровь брызнула в разные стороны. — Смотри. Он взглянул на боковой карман рубашки. Там находились две шариковых ручки. — Они швейцарские. Кончики из серебра. Это драгоценный металл… тебя ожидают болезненные ощущения. Произнеся это, Саяма рванулся с места и побежал. Он помчался прямо вперед. Он должен сократить расстояние до того, как враг начнет двигаться. Это необходимо из-за разницы в их весе. Если враг начнет бег, ему даже не придется останавливаться, чтобы сокрушить Саяму. А девушка по имени Синдзё стояла сразу позади него. Саяма задумался, может ли она вообще сражаться. Палица в ее руках, несомненно, оружие, повалившее то дерево. Однако она воспользовалась им всего раз. Она обрушила дерево, и больше ничего. Причина крылась в ее орудии, или в ней самой? Саяма припомнил глаза, что он видел, когда держал Синдзё. Он припомнил эти черные глаза со слезами, сбегавшими с них. …это второе. Он был уверен в этом. Она, скорее всего, чистосердечный человек, и потому она пыталась избегать прямой атаки. Но Саяма должен сосредоточиться на понятии «драгоценный металл». Он находился приблизительно в трех метрах от оборотня. Он еще не достаточно приблизился, чтобы атака достигла цели. Однако оборотень взмахнул левой рукой, наклоняясь вперед. Он планировал отбросить Саяму с пути, а затем ринуться на Синдзё. — Хмммф, — фыркнул Саяма, запустив правую руку в грудной карман рубашки. Две шариковых ручки, что он упоминал до этого, находились внутри. Он достал одну из них. — !.. И он швырнул ее. Он придал этому метательному объекту столько скорости, сколько мог с расстояния чуть меньше двух метров. Он целился в лоб оборотню, но тот воспользовался поднятой лапой, чтобы схватить шариковую ручку на лету. Синевато-белое пламя и вслед за тем дым вырвались из этой ладони. Оборотень тряхнул левой рукой и отбросил ручку прочь. Его левый бок был теперь полностью открыт. Саяма рванулся вперед. Он мастерски расстегнул пуговицу на правом манжете, и вытащил вторую ручку из кармана. Затем он ткнул ручкой в грудь оборотня, словно пытаясь оттолкнуть назад зверя. Все произошло за секунду. Оборотень неожиданно совершил маневр, противоположный тому, что он делал до этого. Он перестал клониться вперед и выпрямил тело. — …?! Это был ложный выпад. Оборотень лишь делал вид, что собирался бежать навстречу, чтобы завлечь Саяму поближе. Выпад Саямы был отброшен, когда оборотень выпрямился. Правая рука ткнула ручкой в пустоту. В то же время левая рука оборотня находилась там же, где он отбросил ручку, а правая рука по-прежнему распрямлялась сбоку. Тварь все еще не заняла атакующую позицию. Он, может, и увернулся от выпада Саямы, но утратил возможность нападать самому. Их положение сравнялось. Или это могло так показаться. Однако противник Саямы не был человеком. Саяма увидел, что оборотень выбрал третий метод атаки, не использующий его руки. Свои клыки. Оборотень расткрыл пасть. Даже во тьме ночи Саяма мог видеть красноту его рта, и бледно-желтый цвет клыков. За миг все подошло к концу. Саяма взмахнул правой рукой, будто пронзая воздух, и оборотень опустил открытую пасть. В эту секунду оборотень заметил единственный объект. Правая рука добычи, держащая ручку, вернулась назад, словно желая подправить свою траекторию. «''Бесполезно''», - подумал оборотень. Его клыки разорвут добыче лицо раньше, чем ручка его достигнет. Но нечто странное попало в поле его зрения. Нечто, напоминающее темный влажный камень, влетело между ручкой и его челюстью. Едва добыча замахнулась правой рукой вверх, этот объект вывалился из рукава и полетел по воздуху. Что это было? До того, как он успел разобраться, объект влетел ему в рот. На вкус он был, как кровь. Человеческая кровь. Такой знакомый привкус, подумал он, когда, наконец, понял, что же все-таки влетело ему в пасть. Наручные часы. Те самые, что парень носил на левой руке. — …?! Его воспоминания открыли ему, почему парень так поступил. Часы были украшены серебром. И за миг до того, как ринуться вперед, его добыча поправила окровавленный левый рукав своей правой рукой. Должно быть, тогда парень и упрятал их в правый рукав. И он швырнул их тем же движением, что наносил удар ручкой. Он проделал все это, предугадав, что оборотень нападает на него клыками. Оборотень смотрел вперед, в то время как его пасть сомкнулась на часах, которые можно было назвать серебряной бомбой. Он уловил краем зрения движения парня. Парень крутанул правой рукой, принимая боевую стойку. Вместе с этим, он стал поднимать правое колено вверх. Он уперся правой стопой, чтобы подпрыгнуть. Импульс от прыжка направил правую ногу оборотню прямо в челюсть. Существо не смогло увернуться. Удар достиг цели. Боль и жар взорвались у него во рту, и его окутало бело-голубое пламя. — ! Едва он попытался закричать, как острая боль пронзила его грудь благодаря второй ручке. Его тело еще сильнее обволокло пламенем. Он услышал, как парень произносит вопрос: — Это достаточно болезненный опыт для тебя? Девушка по имени Синдзё выдала одно короткое заявление, увидев, что произошло. — Не может быть… и против такого врага? Однако она тут же приподняла жезл. Она не целилась кончиком во врага, вместо этого она направила часть, испускающую дневной свет, в его направлении, словно лук. Парень впереди неё попятился на пару шагов назад после приземления. Затем, голову и тело оборотня окутало пламенем. Парень попытался выпрямиться, но его подвели колени, и он рухнул наземь. В то же время оборотень по-прежнему мог двигаться. — !.. Даже превратившись в бело-голубой факел, тварь издала вой в небеса и шагнула вперед. Парень все же сумел подняться, но ему пришлось изогнуться всем телом для того, чтобы сделать это. К тому же, его левая рука по-прежнему свисала безжизненным грузом, его спина сгорбилась, а его дыхание было заметно затрудненным. Синдзё крепче сжала рукоять жезла. Ей нужно спешить. Если она не поторопится, то может потерять этого парня. Она взглянула в центр рукояти. Из отверстия там свисала узкая цепь с якорем. Если она схватит и дернет за якорь, генератор внутри усилит питание на лампу дневного света. Концепт, что драгоценные металлы наделены силой, добавили к условиям этого пространства. Вот почему генератор внутри жезла состоял из концентрированных серебряных листов и золотых катушек. И свет, излучаемый лампой дневного света, которую питал генератор, являлся: — Священным светом, созданным из ртути. Он был довольно слабым, если сравнивать с прочими драгоценными металлами, но для фокусировки света использовались отражатели. Это давало достаточно силы, чтобы действовать как лезвие внутри эффективного фокусного расстояния. Быстрым движением Синдзё схватила якорь и уставилась вперед. П арень принял боевую стойку, и оборотень взмахнул правой рукой. Эта картина заставила Синдзё рефлекторно вскрикнуть: — Нет! Оборотень повернулся к ней. Она узрела эмоцию на его лице. Саяма увидел движение оборотня. «''Он все еще может двигаться?» Горькая улыбка появилась на его губах, когда он понял, что в этой мысли скорее было восхищение, чем изумление или страх. «Вот как''», - подумал он. Ему с трудом дышалось, но его мысли неслись вперед. Он сможет сделать это. Он по-прежнему может это сделать. «''Сделать что?» - подумал он, но ответ уже теплился внутри него. Он сможет действовать всерьёз. Он все еще не достиг этой точки. Все что он делал до сих пор, это выполнял простые финты и обменивался ушибами. Это начнется здесь. Он чувствовал, лишь тут все начнется по-настоящему. Едва он стал серьёзен, к нему пришел ответ. Ему просто нужно опрокинуть врага перед собой, и последним остаться на ногах. Он мог использовать для этого любые необходимые средства. В конце концов, тварь перед ним являлась его врагом. Он всерьёз попытается сокрушить своего врага. Это урок, который его дед -злодей забивал в него снова и снова. Парень начал двигаться. Перед тем, как совершить свой злодейский акт, он потратил мгновение на проверку шариковой ручки, что ранее вонзал в тело оборотня. Его следующий шаг начнется, когда он выбьет ее наружу или вернет себе любым иным способом. По крайней мере, так он планировал. Но перед тем как это сделать, он услышал металлический лязг от жезла позади него. Вслед за этим, прозвучал голос Синдзё: — Нет! В то же время, как он услышал это неподвижное слово, Саяма обратил внимание на эмоции. Морда оборотня, глядевшая мимо головы Саямы, определенно исказилась. Протест, негодование, покорность, печаль, гнев и жалость. Морда оборотня исказилась в выражении, которое отображало все это, и ничего из этого одновременно. Когда Саяма увидел это выражение, он резко остановился. ''…это и вправду необходимо — сокрушить это существо? Подобная мысль посетила его. Он задавался мыслью, правильна ли его злость, или нет. Он был неопытен. Но все же, Саяма стиснул зубы и двинулся. Синдзё также увидела выражение морды оборотня. Когда она осознала, что это выражение вызвано ею, и оружием в ее руках, быстрое «ах» сорвалось с ее губ, и рука, сжимавшая якорь, неожиданно остановилась. Она увидела действие парня. Он собирался нанести удар справа. Но было уже слишком поздно. Она сомневалась, что он успеет вовремя. Если она не дернет якорь, то может потерять этого парня. Она должна выстрелить. Но она колебалась. Она сама не понимала, почему колебалась. Она лишь поняла, что это колебание существовало в ее сердце всегда. Разве нет иного пути? Разве нет пути, чтобы ему не пришлось сражаться? Разве нет пути, чтоб они оба остались живы? Она не могла ничего придумать. И осознавая собственную недееспособность, Синдзё увидела, как парень выполняет свое запоздалое действие. Увидев его действие, она сравнила его с собой. Он… другой. Тогда же тело оборотня слегка содрогнулось. Это было началом движения. Она не могла определить, был это предварительный сигнал того, что оборотень собирался взмахнуть правой рукой вниз, или какое-то иное движение. — Н-нет! — вскрикнула Синдзё. И несмотря на это, она не смогла потянуть якорь. Она взирала на дрожание своих пальцев, сжимающих якорь. Девушка не могла унять эту дрожь. Она усилилась настолько, что цепочка покачалась и зазвенела. — !.. С беззвучным вздохом Синдзё попыталась потянуть якорь. В следующий миг ее пальцы соскользнули вниз. Цепочка зазвенела, едва ослабло натяжение. — А…— промолвила она, когда ее глаза широко распахнулись и слёзы хлынули наружу. И вдруг оборотня пронзило белым светом со стороны. Синдзё увидела это. Белый свет шириною около десяти сантиметров прострелил торс оборотня слева направо. Это был снайперский выстрел. С лёгким звуком удара о плоть, прорезавшим воздух, оборотень перестал двигаться. Наконец, тело существа наклонилось назад. И тогда взор оборотня обратился в небеса. В ночные небеса темнеющего леса. — … Вопль вырвался сквозь клыки из его открытой пасти, ринувшись в небо. Вопль, вобравший в себя и протест, и могучие эмоции. Затем оборотень рванулся. Он рванулся с острыми когтями. Он поднял правую руку на уровень шеи и совершил один горизонтальный рывок. Звук разрывающейся плоти походил на звук рассечения волокнистого материала. Звук разбрызгивающейся крови походил на звук формирования пузырьков. Вслед за этими звуками и хлынувшим наружу потоком крови оборотень рухнул. И под конец раздался звук не сдерживаемой плоти, ударяющейся о землю. Гигантская туша зверя лежала, распластавшись на земле, по-прежнему окутанная бело-голубым пламенем. Увидев все это, парень опустил ногу, которую занес для удара. Поезд, направляющийся в Окутаму, тронулся с места. Уже окончательно потемнело за окнами, и чернота гор с синевой неба виднелись через стекла, отражавшие внутреннюю часть поезда. Поезд был почти пуст. Лишь две фигуры виднелись в его окнах. Одной был беловолосый мужчина, одетый в костюм, а второй являлась беловолосая девушка, одетая в форму горничной. Мужчину звали Итару, девушку звали Sf. Девушка держала металлическую трость на коленях. — Вы полагаете, ситуация разрешилась к этому времени? — Возможно. Мой старик сказал, что предварительные переговоры с 1м-Гиром будут проведены послезавтра, но… — Там оказалось множество погибших. — Да. Что ты об этом думаешь? — Это можно использовать как преимущество на переговорах. Итару выдал горькую улыбку. — Тебе следовало сказать: мы не позволим их смертям пропасть даром, дура. Попытайся запомнить, и выражаться таким образом, когда будешь говорить с остальными. — Тэс. Но это утверждение затрудняет достижение оригинального смысла. — В этом-то вся суть. А когда-то я вел себя так же, как ты. — В таком случае, мне стоит выражаться прямо в присутствии Вас, Итару-сама. Я интерпретировала это, как ваше требование. — …ты действительно искусна в том, что ты делаешь, Sf, — произнес Итару, бросив взгляд в окно. — Смотри, мы у Окутамы. Передай мне трость… И это мое следующее требование. Место, которое Саяма и Синдзё выбрали для отдыха, располагалось у основания дерева, что девушка повалила ранее. Саяма прибыл туда, поддерживаемый Синдзё за правое плечо. — Скорее всего, это был снайперский выстрел одного из моих товарищей… Помощь прибудет с минуты на минуту. Вслед за этим комментарием, ее голова поникла. Вместе с этим, едва присев, прислонившись к стволу дерева, Саяма намеревался кое-что сделать. В первую очередь нужно остановить кровотечение на левой руке. Он начал действовать, подсвечиваемый лампой от жезла Синдзё. Он прикусил и потянул ткань рубашки на левом плече, разрывая ее. Он разложил разодранный рукав на землю и приподнял левую руку. Начиная от локтя, он не чувствовал ничего, и его плечо потяжелело. При ближайшем рассмотрении обнаружилось, что кровотечение начиналось чуть выше локтя, и чуть пониже его. Он наскоро подхватил рукав с земли. Прикусил один конец и обмотал противоположным концом всю руку, начиная от подмышки до плеча. Он выпустил тряпку изо рта, связал узел на артерии, приложил палец над узлом и затянул его. Он вдруг осознал, что Синдзё наблюдает за ним. Его рот немного приоткрылся: — Это так неожиданно? — Нет, эмм, просто выглядит так, будто у тебя есть опыт в этом деле. — Я некогда посещал Хиба Додзё, неподалеку отсюда. Я научился этому, тренируясь там. — Хммм, — произнесла Синдзё с пониманием. Саяма затем увидел, что девушка обхватила себя руками и слегка дрожала. Синдзё быстро отвела взгляд, и тихонько произнесла: — Прости. Она обняла руками колени. Ее облегающий костюм был устроен таким образом, что плечи, содержащие щитки, соединялись вместе точками крепления. Он походил на современные костюмы вооруженных сил. Сжимая колени таким образом, она выставила на показ окрашенные в темный чулки, обтягивающие ее бедра, со своеобразным рисунком - графика и письмена. То, как Синдзё прижалась к коленкам, было больше похоже на то, что она пыталась уменьшиться насколько это возможно, нежели на попытку скрыть свое обнаженное тело. Подтягивая ноги на цыпочки, чтобы приблизить колени еще ближе, она произнесла: — Я должна была выстрелить, правда? Она звучала полувопросительным тоном, но в ответ Саяма прислонился головой к дереву и глянул наверх. Тени лесной чащи делали ночь только темнее. Он не мог разглядеть звезд. — Ты так думаешь? — он ответил. Синдзё повернулась к нему и насупилась: — Будь ты на моем месте… ты бы в итоге решил стрелять? — Это чисто гипотетически, но думаю в итоге я бы выстрелил… Почему ты не выстрелила? — Не то, что бы я решила не стрелять… Я просто не смогла выстрелить. — Не смогла? — Не смогла, — ответила Синдзё. — В итоге ты сам начал действовать, не так ли?.. Но я не знала, что мне делать, когда я увидела взгляд глаз врага. Я задумалась, вдруг есть какой-то другой путь. — Значит, в отличие от меня, ты пыталась найти иное решение. Но она не смогла ничего придумать, и в итоге, это обернулось тем же, что не делать ничего, подумал Саяма. В конце концов, враг совершил самоубийство после того, как его подстрелили издалека. Саяма вздохнул в своем сердце. Она была наивной. Что привело к худшему из возможных сценариев. Но подобному ходу мыслей я не могу подражать, подумал он. Потому что злодей вроде меня не может мыслить таким образом. — На самом деле, я наверняка заблуждался, а ты была права. — Я… права? Но мои действия поставили под угрозу… Саяма взглянул Синдзё прямо в глаза. Когда их взгляды встретились, Синдзё замолчала. — Послушай. Ты колебалась, потому что поставила мою жизнь на одну чашу весов с жизнью врага. Это правильное решение. — Это не может быть правильным. Все что я сделала, это застыла, потому что не могла решить, чья жизнь важнее. — Все, кто пытаются измерить цену человеческой жизни, заблуждаются — он горько улыбнулся. — Ты все сделала правильно. Не извиняйся. Я потребую компенсации, если ты продолжишь. — Н-но, это беспокоит меня… Саяма прищурился. Он внимательно изучал ее выражение лица. — Почему ты всегда выглядишь так неуверенно? Кому-то, вроде тебя, наверняка нелегко уцелеть, но ты должна быть уверена, что ты прожила так долго благодаря тому, что поступала правильно. Синдзё открыла рот, желая сказать что-то в ответ. Саяма не сомневался, что какие бы слова не вылетят из ее рта, они пойдут в отрицание того, что он только что сказал. И потому он заговорил раньше, чем она. — Не позволишь ли полежать у тебя на коленях? Это будет моей компенсацией за первое извинение. — Э? — удивленно произнесла Синдзё. В итоге, она убрала руки с колен. Она сложила их на груди, прикрыв ее, и нерешительно опустила ноги. Она села, с согнутыми ногами по обе стороны. — Т-так подойдет? Получив разрешение в форме вопроса, Саяма переместился вниз, наполовину скользя по стволу дерева. Когда он поместил голову на ее колени, Синдзё слегка дрогнула. Он взглянул вверх и обнаружил, что Синдзё смотрит вниз на него с нерешительным выражением. — Так нормально? Если тебе неудобно, просто скажи. Могу ли я еще что-нибудь сделать? Синдзё убрала одну руку от груди и зачесала его челку. Саяма произнес, глядя вверх: — Что ж, посмотрим. Как насчет колыбельной? Я так устал. — Даже не думай умереть, притворившись спящим. — Такое случается только в кино. Он горько улыбнулся, и Синдзё улыбнулась в ответ. Затем она посмотрела вдаль. — Эм…— начала она, перед тем как снова погладить его волосы, и приоткрыла рот… Она запела. Ее голос слегка дрожал поначалу, но постепенно укрепился. Саяма узнал эту песню. Это был гимн «Silent Night». — Silent night, holy night All’s asleep, one sole light, Just the faithful and holy pair, Lovely boy-child with curly hair, Sleep in heavenly peace Sleep in heavenly peace. Слушая ее пение, Саяма осмотрелся и заметил открытый участок кожи у своего лица, который она не смогла прикрыть рукой. Ее живот и красивой формы пупок размеренно двигались в ритме ее песни и дыхания. Это движение, вместе с ощущением ее пульса и дыхания, что он ощущал от её бедер, наполнили Саяму необычным чувством умиротворенности. Внезапно он припомнил разговор с Изумо и Казами в школе. Она действительно приятно пахла. Как будто манимый этим запахом, Саяма приблизил голову и прислонил щеку и ухо к влажной коже под ее грудью. Он услышал, как она ахнула, и ее ноги немного сдвинулись, но он так же слышал ее пульс и дыхание своим ухом. Это был приятный звук. Он не удержался и сравнял свое дыхание с ней. Саяма улыбнулся в своем сердце. …Ты все сделала правильно. Он хотел произнести это снова. Они не утратили свое дыхание, или биение своих сердец. Это было то же самое, как эта девушка не хотела потерять его или врага. Слова не произносились. У него совсем не осталось для этого сил. С постепенно тускнеющим сознанием, Саяма пытался определить, что это за умиротворение, которое исходило от дыхания и ритма тела Синдзё. Оно напоминало нечто тоскливо знакомое, но он не мог точно припомнить. Что же это было? Когда парень закрыл глаза, Синдзё слегка заволновалась. Покачнувшись, она заметила, как его брови чуть опустились. Он был жив. Он просто спал. Осознав это, она слегка обругала себя за такие опасные мысли. Пока он спал, прислонившись спокойным лицом и ухом к ее телу, она погладила рукой его локоны. Его выражение лица поменялось. Ей подумалось, она может ощутить умиротворение, исходящее от него. — Я, наверное, слишком много о себе возомнила… Синдзё убрала руку, прикрывающую ее грудь. Она использовала обе руки, чтобы обхватить его за плечи и голову, легко обнимая. Лишь когда она по-настоящему прикоснулась к нему, она осознала, как он холоден. Это ничего, обратилась она к себе, глядя на его левую руку. Благодаря тому, что он обвязал руку до самой подмышки, кровотечение практически остановилось. Взгляд Синдзё остановился на его левом запястье. На окровавленном среднем пальце виднелось женское кольцо. — …Э? С удивлением Синдзё посмотрела на собственную правую руку, обнимающую его плечо. Она сняла перчатку, открыв мужское кольцо на среднем пальце. Подумав, будто они принадлежат к одной модели, Синдзё улыбнулась. Он жаждал сражения, а она пыталась этого избежать. Они казались полными противоположностями, но в то же время, одна вещь была у них похожей. Улыбаясь, Синдзё запоздало осознала одну вещь: она ни разу не спросила его имя. — Ты… Вглядываясь в его мирно спящее лицо, она услышала два источника шагов на грунте позади нее. —… Синдзё прикрыла парня собственным телом, будто пытаясь спрятать. Приняв эту меру предосторожности, она повернула голову назад. Две фигуры стояли в темноте всего в паре шагов от нее. Небольшая фигура держала что-то наподобие длинного копья, а громадная фигура держала что-то вроде продолговатого широкого чехла. Фигура побольше заговорила с ней. Голос был мужским: — Чего уставилась? Он ранен, так ведь? Так торопись и тащи его с собой. Фигура поменьше вздохнула: — До тех пор пока он жив, можно что-то сделать. …В этом мире, по крайней мере. Глава 4. Загадочная Бездна Он пробудился, когда его сознание всплыло из темноты на свет. Саяма испытал легкое чувство вознесения. Затем, он ощутил, как его смутное сознание быстро возвращается в единое целое. Он снова мог чувствовать вес своего тела. — Кха… Когда он услышал собственный голос, он открыл глаза. Единственный окрасом, который его размытый взор мог разобрать, оказалась яркость. Он лежал. Верхняя часть его тела была оголена, и он ощущал спиной жесткость матраса. Он мог разобрать лампы дневного света на искусно сложенном белом потолке. — Где ж… Женский голос оборвал его: — Это медицинская палата, так что лежи тихо. Указательный палец неожиданно появился в его поле зрения и вдавил ему в лоб. Этого хватило, чтобы не дать ему подняться. И потому Саяма повернул одними лишь глазами в направлении хозяина пальца. Им оказалась невысокая китаянка. Ее волосы были связаны назад в пучок, а на лице сохранилась юношеская резкость. Простоватая черная сорочка и штаны прикрывали ее тело под белым халатом. Увидев, что Саяма не двигается, она убрала палец и взглянула в сторону: — Ницзун, впусти Синдзё сюда. — Тэс. Саяма взглянул в направлении второго голоса, и увидел престарелого мужчину в белом халате, повернутого спиной. Он стоял рядом с женщиной. Он бесшумно двинулся поперек палаты. Следуя взглядом за мужчиной, пересекающим палату, Саяма удостоверился, что это действительно медицинское учреждение. Помимо двух кроватей, в палате находились только стол, стул и полки, стоящие у стен. Настенные часы сообщили Саяме, что в данный момент 19:30. …Выходит, всего два часа минуло с того времени. С легким трепетанием длинных седых волос, престарелый мужчина по имени Ницзун открыл дверь в палату. И снаружи тут же вошла девушка. Ей оказалась Синдзё. Ее одежда сменилась на коричневую юбку и длинную белую футболку. Она поклонилась Ницзуну, поспешно промчалась сквозь палату и глянула на Саяму. Едва она оказалась рядом с ним, ее выражение просветлело. — Ах… Она смутилась и прикрыла лицо руками. С аяма тут же вспомнил, что верхняя часть его тела оголена. Едва девушка отвернулась, продолжая искоса на него поглядывать, женщина в белом халате произнесла, даже не глядя в ее сторону: — Будь добра, Синдзё, принеси ему рубашку со стула. — Но, Доктор Чао… — Скорее. Коль ты будешь такой неспешной, мне придется вбить в тебя немного жизни. Затем женщина по имени Чао повернулась к Саяме и пренебрежительно приподняла пальцами правой руки. Предположив, что она так разрешает ему сесть, Саяма так и сделал. Едва он выпрямился, он ощутил боль в левой руке и плече, будто что-то их крепко сжимало. Его левая рука была перевязана бинтами над и под локтем, и зафиксирована на месте тонкой, но прочной тканью. Он мог двигать локтём, но оставалось тяжелое ощущение. Чао взглянула на него сверху вниз и произнесла: — Похоже, ты получил ранение, когда твоя рука была согнута под углом. Как верхняя, так и нижняя часть руки были разорваны диагонально. — Сколько швов на это ушло? Я бы хотел избежать многочисленных шрамов. — Не говори глупостей. Лечение от меня не потребует никаких швов. Но… не двигай ей некоторое время. Сейчас она хорошо зафиксирована, но ненужное движение все испортит. Затем Синдзё приблизилась к нему. Она держала рубашку. Когда она попыталась протянуть ее парню, Чао шлепнула ее по заду. Синдзё вскрикнула «Ах», и Чао нахмурилась. — Мало просто передать рубашку ему. Ты должна надеть ее на него, поняла? — Тэстамент, — ответила Синдзё до того, как присесть на кровать. Она глянула на Саяму и произнесла. — Не мог бы ты повернуться? Саяма развернулся к ней спиной. Позади себя, он слышал, как девушка расправляет рубашку, и величавый голос Чоу. — Синдзё, скажи это. Ты должна. Скажи, что вымоешь ему спину. — Что за услуги предоставляет эта медицинская палата? — Ха. Это медицинская палата внутри организации, известной как UCAT. Я заведующая по медицинской части, Чао Сей. — Доктор?! — воскликнула Синдзё, и ощущение рубашки отстранилось от спины Саямы. С веселыми нотками в голосе, Чао проговорила: — Не вижу смысла этого скрывать. Он все равно здесь, чтобы увидеть UCAT. Разве не так, Саяма Микото? — Насколько я помню, меня призвали в ИАИ. — Японский UCAT это скрытая сторона ИАИ. Он распложен глубоко на территории ИАИ и все важные части находятся под землей. Обычный персонал ИАИ ничего не знает об этой специальной области. Слушая Чао, Саяма ощутил внезапную боль слева глубоко в груди. Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы подавить боль. И затем, рубашка опустилась на его плечи. Он повернулся, и увидел, как Синдзё слегка хмурилась. — Нам вообще-то нельзя отвечать на любые вопросы насчет этого, — произнесла она тихо. — Вот как. Значит, эта старушка нарушает правила. — Да, — кивнула она, но вскоре после этого ее глаза широко распахнулись в изумлении. — К-как ты узнал, что Доктор Чао старушка? — Все дело в ее манере речи. Не важно, как молодо ты заставишь себя выглядеть, ты не спрячешь года в своих словах. Она использовала манеру речи пожилых людей как у Старушки Томе из столовой, что родилась в 1945м. — Надо же. Это невероятно. Ты первый кого я видела, кто догадался, что она старушка. — Ну, манера речи Старушки Томе весьма своеобразна. Она регулярно путает твой заказ, или просто стоит как столб, от которого отключили питание, но эта захватывающе-неуклюжая старческая ее манера стала секретом ее популярности. — Кажись вы двое хотите, чтобы в следующий раз, когда вас ранят, я вам соль на раны насыпала, — промолвила Чао. Синдзё лихорадочно посмотрела по сторонам, и выдала: — Э? А! В-в мою защиту, я назвала Вас старушкой ему в ответ, и потому использовала то же слово. Я совсем не думаю о Вас, как о старушке. Ладно? — Хмм, — промолвил Саяма, перед тем, как повернуться к Синдзё. — По-моему, это прозвучало так, будто тебе нравится ее так называть. — Э? Э? С-серьёзно? В ответ на этот вопрос, Чао слегка улыбнулась, неожиданно появившись совсем рядом с девушкой. — Если ты вдруг здесь поранишься, Синдзё, тебя можно тут же залечить. Как ты теперь себя поведешь? Синдзё лихорадочно начала поправлять рубашку на плечах Саямы. После того, как их выперли из палаты, Синдзё вместе с Саямой разместились на диване в холле снаружи. Синдзё глубоко вздохнула, повернулась к Саяме и произнесла: — Мне сказали, что Ооширо-сан скоро будет тут… У тебя есть дело, связанное с ИАИ, да? — она слегка отвела взгляд. — Эм, Саяма…-кун? Подтвердив его имя, Синдзё ощутила, что на ее губах появилась взволнованная улыбка. — Если задуматься, я впервые назвала тебя по имени. — Этой старушке тоже известно мое имя. Откуда же ты его узнала? — Хм… Мне сообщила Доктор Чао, но, похоже, она узнала его раньше. Но…— брови Синдзё опустились, и она взглянула на левую руку Саямы, — это оставит шрам, так ведь? — Наверняка, — согласился Саяма. В конечном счете, он задал вопрос, осторожно подбирая слова. — Ты зн… нет, что это был за зверь? Люди в UCAT всегда занимаются подобной работой? — Эм… я не могу ответить. — Выходит, ты не можешь говорить без разрешения. Что ж, ладно. Но есть вероятность, что и ты получишь такое ранение, верно? Если ты так переживаешь о моей ране, почему ты вообще этим занимаешься? — Есть одна вещь, что я хочу узнать. Вот почему я это делаю. Она ответила почти инстинктивно, но тут же осознала, что только что произнесла. Она сомневалась, что ей можно говорить, но ей нужно сказать что-то, чтобы пояснить, что она имела в виду. Несколько молчаливых секунд пронеслись в раздумьях Синдзё. Она пыталась определить, что ей можно говорить, а что нельзя. — Эм,— начала она. — Меня выбрали, чтобы перейти с моей обычной позиции в то, что можно назвать новым отрядом. Я обычно выполняла защитную роль в арьергарде, но этот новый отряд сделан из небольшой элитной группы. Он устроен немного иначе. — Чем занимается этот отряд? — Мы до сих пор точно не знаем. Отряд еще не был полностью собран. Похоже, члены, что присоединились раньше, знают какие-то детали, но это был мой первый день. — Ты сможешь узнать то, что ты хочешь, если присоединишься к этому отряду? — Я не знаю, — сказала она, покачав головой. Она действительно не знала. — Но человек, что рекомендовал меня в это подразделение… то есть, я хотела сказать отряд. В общем, тот человек сказал, что это позволит мне углубиться в прошлое этого мира. И я…— она откинулась на сиденье, — не знаю ничего о своих родителях. У меня нет воспоминаний о том, что было до шести лет. — Знание о своих родителях такая исключительная вещь? — Т-ты так говоришь только потому, что у тебя оно есть. Синдзё уставилась на него. Даже она могла сказать, что ее выражение лица накрыла тень недовольства. Думая, что должна сказать что-то еще, Синдзё приоткрыла рот, продолжая наблюдать за ним. Но затем, она увидела, как Саяма поднес правую руку к левой части груди. На секунду, она подумала, что он принимает какую-то стойку. Она не понимала почему, но у Синдзё появилось чувство, что это не к добру. Она отбросила в сторону слова, что собиралась проговорить, и вместо этого решила сменить тему. По крайней мере, ей хотелось поговорить о чем-то помимо ее родителей. Ее глаза опустились, пока увидели его левую руку. Она затем осознала, что может подхватить другую тему для беседы. — Э-эм, — Синдзё подняла правую руку, чтобы он мог рассмотреть. Она носила мужское кольцо на среднем пальце. — Ты часом не знаешь, откуда оно может быть? — Нет. Оно напоминает мое, но я никогда раньше его не видел. А почему ты спрашиваешь? — Это мое единственное владение. Помимо имени, у меня есть только это кольцо и песня. Ты слышал песню, не так ли? Silent Night. По какой-то причине, я знаю эту песню. Она и кольцо — это все, что у меня есть. Ты тоже носишь кольцо, так я подумала, может, есть какая-то связь. — Было бы интересно, если б это было так, но вероятность такого крайне мала. С другой стороны, многие люди носят кольца как модные украшения в наше время. Прости, но…— Саяма скользнул взглядом в сторону со смягчившимся выражением. — Ты когда-нибудь покидала это место? — Д-да. Я знаю всю округу в Окутаме. Я добиралась аж до самого Оуме. Это большой город, потому поезд пребывает каждые 12 минут. Это пять штук в час! — Чтобы позволить тебе сохранить лицо, я опущу подробные комментарии, но тебе стоит выбираться почаще. — П-правда? Синдзё была взволнована. Но затем, она заметила, как кто-то двигался в их направлении от холла справа. — Ах, — произнесла она, перед тем как встать. Она увидела пожилого мужчину, с зачесанными назад тонкими седыми волосами. На его худое тело был накинут лабораторный халат, и он носил сандалии на ногах. Глаза за его очками изогнулись дугой. Он поднял руку, и приоткрыл рот под усами: — Приветствую. Давно не виделись, Синдзё-кун, Микото-кун… Ты еще помнишь меня? Я Ооширо Итару. Саяма следовал за Ооширо вниз по корридору UCAT. Синдзё, должно быть, воспринимала старика как своего начальника, потому что она сложила руки перед собой и особо не разговаривала. Они миновали пару дверей и несколько человек. Четверо из них носило белые халаты, и на одном был такой же черно-белый наряд, как и на Синдзё в лесу. Ооширо периодически оглядывался через плечо и говорил. Они обсуждали деда Саямы, его похороны, школу, и прочие вещи. Но через несколько минут, Ооширо неожиданно остановился, и развернулся к Саяме. Позади него находился тупик с обширной закрытой дверью. Вывеска на стене над дверью гласила: «Центральный Коридор» — Я думаю, нам стоит обсудить действительно важные вещи там, за дверью. Услышав это, Синдзё сделала шаг вперед. — М-мне правда следует идти с вами? — Почему бы нет. Наша дискуссия касается и тебя. — О, хорошо… Тэстамент. Это слово Саяма уже слышал в медицинской палате. Он спросил у Синдзё: — Что ты имеешь в виду под «Тэстамент»?. — О, это такой распознавательный знак в UCAT. Как я слышала, некоторые термины взяты тут как бы в шутку из Библии. Тэстамент или просто Тэс это знак согласия на манер «понятно». Оригинальный термин может подразумевать согласие или раздел Библии. — Ясно, — кивнул Саяма. Ооширо вытащил какую-то вещь из кармана своего халата. Ей оказались наручные часы. Они были черного цвета, только стрелки отдавали светло-зеленым свечением фосфорной краски. — Ну, это уже вконец безвкусица. — У меня тоже такие есть. Смотри, на левой руке, — произнесла Синдзё, показывая ему левую руку. Когда Саяма увидел черные часы и там, он сказал: — Замечательно. Я верю, что нужно забирать слова назад, если тебе доказали, что ты был не прав, так что мне теперь, так и сделать? — Что значит «замечательно»? И разве тебе не следует подумать перед тем, как выдавать такие резкие замечания? Раздраженный ответ Синдзё вызвал горькую улыбку на лице Ооширо. — Я дарю тебе их, как память о сегодняшнем дне. Они могут заменить те, что потерялись во время сражения. Саяма взял часы и надел на руку. Он обратил внимание, что на Ооширо уже были точно такие же. Когда Ооширо увидел, что Саяма закончил застегивать часы на левом запястье, он открыл дверь позади него. Металлическая дверь открылась внутрь. Следом за уже пустым пространством открылся коридор с закрытыми ставнями с обеих сторон. — Этот коридор пролегает сквозь центр UCAT. Но прямо сейчас… Ооширо вступил на коридор. Саяма стоял перед дверью рядом с Синдзё, перед тем как двинуться внутрь. Едва он преодолел порог, он услышал голос. — Ваши стопы находятся на земле. — ? Саяма в недоумении повертел головой. Ему показалось, он слышал и другие голоса вслед за первым, но он не мог их разобрать. Он лишь припоминал, что услышал голос. Но он разобрал этот голос. Он звучал так же, как и тот, что он слышал перед входом в лес сегодня вечером. Однако он не понимал, что все это значит. …Есть ли смысл в том, что я слышал этот голос? Задумавшись над этим, он почувствовал слабую вибрацию на левой руке. Она исходила от подаренных ему часов. Ему показалось, что это они вибрировали. Он глянул вниз, и на мгновение заметил, как нечто на подобии красной надписи прокрутилось на циферблате. Надпись исчезла до того, как он успел ее прочесть. — Эти часы с подвохом? На часах стояло без десяти девять, а значит, текст указывал не на начало часа. К тому же, Саяма не мог определить, что эта промелькнувшая надпись гласила. Прокручивая в голове вопрос за вопросом, Саяма вдруг протянул руку назад. Однако невидимой стены там не оказалось. И секундная стрелка часов по-прежнему двигалась, когда он повернул взгляд на нее. — Это нормально? — Хм? Что нормально? — спросила Синдзё, обернувшись. — Ничего, — ответил Саяма, перед тем как сравняться с Синдзё. Он посмотрел вперед и обнаружил, что Ооширо стоит в центре коридора и взирает на него. Он улыбался. — Тебя так сильно беспокоит этот голос? — Вечером как раз после того, как я услышал этот голос, мир слетел с катушек… Но перед этим, я бы хотел обсудить моего деда. Документ, что ты мне прислал, упоминал передачу полномочий, оставленных им. Что это за полномочия? — Я полагаю, будет быстрее начать отсюда. Микото-кун, ты знаешь, чем твой дед занимался во время войны? Саяма почувствовал зуд в груди на этот вопрос, но он сделал глубокий вдох и ответил: — Я слышал, он занимался какими-то исследованиями и разработками тут в ИАИ, Институте Авиации Изумо. — Верно. В таком случае, Микото-кун, тебе известно, с кем он сражался? — Разве не с Америкой? — Правильно, — кивнул Ооширо. — Множество больших корпораций, что создавали оружие против Америки, сильны и по сей день. Изумо все еще расширяется, так же как Исузу, Митсубиси и Ниттецу. Однако, только Изумо не получило никаких препятствий от GHQGеneral Headquarter(главная штабквартира) полагаю, в оригинале оно латиницей. после войны. И оно вышло за рамки первоначальной авиационной отрасли, в более широкий диапазон отраслей, таких как химия и электроника. Почему ты думаешь, это произошло? — Ходили слухи, что Изумо было связано в то время с Министерством Императорского Двора. У GHQ возникли трудности с организацией Императорской системы, потому, я полагаю, они их и не трогали. Основные разработчики из прошлых корпораций видели Изумо как безопасную зону, и бежали туда. Это заложило основу для нынешней экспансии. Я прав? — Тебе известно довольно много об этом. Отличная работа, Микото-кун. Ооширо счастливо улыбнулся и поднял вверх большой палец. Саяма показал тот же жест в сторону Синдзё. — Что ты думаешь о его вкусах? — Э? Ну-у… — Скажи мне, что ты действительно думаешь. — Я-я не могу. Он мой начальник и все такое. Я не могу сказать. — Превосходный ответ. Весьма изящный. Саяма повернулся назад к Ооширо, и обнаружил, что старик по-прежнему улыбается, но повернул свой большой палец вниз. Когда Синдзё заметила это, она ткнула Саяму локтем в сторону: — Что это значит? — спросила она. — Он показывает на свои стопы. Он хочет похвастаться своими вонючими ногами, — Саяма проигнорировал изменившееся выражение Ооширо, и обратился к старику, — Я понимаю, что и сам только что отвлекся, но когда мы доберемся до сути? — Ты нетерпелив, прям как твой дед. К тому же, я должен сообщить о дыре в твоих рассуждениях, Микото-кун. Саяма нахмурился и попытался сложить руки на груди, но вспомнил, что он не может поднять левую руку. Чувствуя себя неловко с одной поднятой рукой, он поднял ее еще выше и провел по волосам. Затем он спросил: — Дыра? — Да, — ответил Ооширо, непринужденно разводя руками. — Ты хорошо осведомлен в истории ИАИ. Но как насчет истории UCAT? Тебе известно, почему организация под названием UCAT спрятана тут? — и наконец. — И что ты думаешь о том монстре, с которым ты дрался сегодня вечером? — Откуда мне знать? Сегодня я впервые узнал и про UCAT, и об этом монстре. Я бы не отказался от дополнительной информации, перед тем, как строить любые гипотезы. Саяма ответил на автомате, но тут же он осознал, что зуд в левой части груди усилился. Словно подталкиваемый этим зудом, глаза Ооширо сузились. Тогда же, Саяма убрал правую руку от волос. — Как давно эта организация существует? Мой дед был связан с ней? — спросил он. — Я начну с первого вопроса. Японский UCAT основали в декабре 1945го. Это случилось сразу после окончания войны тут в старом Токийском Отделении Изумо. Что же до следующего вопроса, — Ооширо кивнул, — Твой дед вступил в UCAT как основной член Департамента Национальной Безопасности Изумо, что предшествовал ему. Сердце Саямы отдавало слабой пульсацией в груди. Он отступил на шаг, будто бы отталкиваемый словами Ооширо. Пот появился над его бровями, но он не обращал на него внимания, и спросил: — С чем он сражался? С существами вроде этого монстра? Задумавшись на некоторое время, Ооширо покачал головой. Он сделал шаг вперед и сказал: — Микото-кун, твой дед и остальные сражались не с монстрами. Они сражались с десятью альтернативными мирами, существовавшими вровень с нашим. Эти миры и наш мир сражались, чтобы уничтожить друг друга. Саяма поразмышлял над словами Ооширо. Он прикидывал, что они могли значить. — Старик? — Что там? Саяма посмотрел на лицо Ооширо снизу. — Я извиняюсь, что должен сказать это после того, как не видел тебя со времен похорон деда, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора. Ты всерьёз думаешь, что кто-нибудь поведется на такую очевидную ерунду? Кто занимается подобным в твоем-то возрасте? — Надо же, я не наблюдал такой поразительно досадной реакции со дня похорон! — воскликнул Ооширо наполовину радостно, и поднял большой палец. Саяма покачал головой и спросил: — Почему на твоем лице нет и капли извинения? Слово «извинение» вообще есть в твоем словаре? — Дело не в этом. Это правда, потому я не могу извиняться за то, что сообщил ее тебе. — Разве это не звучит немного надуманно? В самом деле, альтернативные миры? — Да, но… постой, меня что, отчитывают? Саяма заметил удивленное выражение Синдзё, и Ооширо опустил голову, почесывая ее. — Так и есть. Услышав это, Ооширо поднял глаза. — Ну и дела. Так или иначе, таковым было наше заключение… Я объясню почему, чуть позже. Ты желаешь услышать об этом заключении и как его достигли? Саяма нахмурился на вопрос старика. Он наблюдал странные явления, и встретил странное создание. Но это были совершенно разные вещи. Целый альтернативный мир находился на совершенно ином уровне от явлений и созданий, что существовали сами по себе. Загадочные явления и монстры можно объяснить иным путем, или их можно сфальсифицировать, используя модели и трюки. С другой стороны, то же самое нельзя сказать и про альтернативный мир. Масштаб был слишком велик. Однако… Даже если это звучит надуманно, похоже, разговор не сдвинется с места, пока я его не выслушаю. Саяма не понимал, зачем Ооширо это делает, но ему просто нужно доказать, что слова старика ложь. Саяма так же хотел узнать, по какой причине старик заставляет его все это слушать. Чувствуя, что это пустые хлопоты, он призвал старика говорить: — Я выслушаю твой бред. Значит, есть десять альтернативных миров….Почему они сражались? Ооширо вздохнул. Было очевидно, что Саяма сомневается. Ооширо пожал плечами и сунул руки в карманы лабораторного халата. Он заговорил, будто декламируя строчки, заготовленные заранее: — Десять альтернативных миров и наш не существовали параллельно друг другу. Они пересекались и взаимодействовали друг с другом в заданной последовательности. Однако было доказано, что все миры сойдутся в одной точке в определенный момент времени. Когда это случится, мир с наибольшей силой продолжит существовать, а остальные будут уничтожены в результате столкновения. — И когда это случится? Завтра? — Столкновение, — или другими словами, время уничтожения, — согласно вычислениям, произойдет, когда в этом мире будет 1999й. Саяма нахмурился. — Но этого на самом деле не случилось. — Разве ты не слушал? Твой дед и те, кто работал с ним, уже уничтожили десять альтернативных миров, — Ооширо горько улыбнулся. — Да, альтернативные миры, призванные столкнуться были уничтожены давным-давно, оставив лишь этот мир в итоге. Твой дед помогал разрушать эти альтернативные миры. Мы называем эту войну, — он вздохнул, — Концептуальной Войной. Синдзё скользнула взглядом на Саяму, слушая рассказ Ооширо. Разъяснение Ооширо — это первое, что рассказывали каждому члену UCAT. Хоть некоторые, вступая в UCAT, уже знали об этом, необходимо было объяснение для тех, кто каким-то образом оказался втянут в сражение подобно Саяме. И, в большинстве случаев, они реагировали одинаково. Они отрицали его. Они называли это нелепостью. Синдзё было любопытно, как отреагирует Саяма. Он молчал. Синдзё выждала пару вдохов, но парень продолжал стоять неподвижно, с правой рукой, поднесенной к левой части груди. Его голова склонилась, и через небольшой отрезок времени, он приоткрыл рот, намереваясь заговорить. С некоторым раздражением он вздохнул и опустил застывшие плечи, но затем выдал следующее: — Это совершенно неправдоподобный рассказ, но я готов поверить в него при определенных условиях. — Э? — произнесла Синдзё без раздумий. Саяма и Ооширо оба повернулись к ней. Она лихорадочно замахала руками, отмахиваясь: — Н-нет, ничего. Это ничего. — Не говори мне, ты думала, что я с готовностью все отрину. — Но, ты ведь уже… Ты спросил, что за человек станет заниматься подобным, и ты назвал историю надуманной. Саяма повернулся к Ооширо, наклонил голову, и спросил: — Постой-ка, старик. Я действительно все это говорил? — Ну… раз ты стал проявлять интерес, я не стану тебе препятствовать. Потому нет, не говорил. Тебе не следует врать, Синдзё-кун. — В-взрослые играют нечестно! — Это политика, ничего не попишешь. — Именно, — согласился Саяма, подняв правую руку к подбородку. Синдзё облегченно вздохнула, и спросила: — Почему ты поверил ему? Ты не можешь отрицать, что это звучит бредово. — Согласен… И, в отличие от нормального человека вроде меня, множество странностей окружают этого старика. Можно сказать, это неизбежно, что он иногда не в состоянии сдерживаться, и начинает нести что-то странное. — Тебе не следует так говорить. И что ты вообще подразумеваешь под «нормальным человеком»? — Идем дальше. Таким образом, с одной стороны у нас безумная болтовня жалкого старика, а с другой — правда. Однако чтобы оспорить это, мне нужны доказательства, а не чувства. Но в данный момент, противоположная позиция во мне не обладает никакими доказательствами. И… — И? — Чтобы еще сильнее все усложнить, у поддерживаемой мною позиции накопилось достаточно улик, чтобы косвенно поверить во все это. Синдзё-кун, я говорю о тебе. — Обо м-мне? — Да. Я услышал странный голос в лесу рядом с Широмару. Голос сообщил мне бредовую идею, что драгоценные металлы наделены силой. И услышав этот голос, я услышал твой вопль и увидел падающее дерево. Синдзё поднесла пальцы правой руки к губам. — Саяма-кун, ты пришел потому, что слышал мой крик…? — Я оставлю это на волю твоего воображения. Лес, в который я вошел, окружала странная стена. Непонятный монстр, который мог быть разновидностью медведя, оказался внутри. И ты вместе с ним. И ты сказала мне, что драгоценные металлы наделены силой в этом месте. Синдзё кивнула. Она и вправду об этом упомянула. Когда Саяма увидел ее кивок, он склонил голову в ответ. — Я не знаю, как работало твое оружие, но мои шариковые ручки и часы получили силу от драгоценных металлов. Если это все было подставой, то поистине великолепной. Вам бы потребовалось поместить порох или какой-то химикат на этом монстре. Однако… — Однако? Саяма стиснул рукой подбородок, и его выражение приобрело серьёзность. — Синдзё-кун, твое выражение лица не врало. Страх и напряжение не походили на заготовленную игру. — Ты уверен? А что если этот страх и все остальное до сих пор были просто постановкой? — Я заранее извиняюсь за то, что скажу, но ты из тех актеров, что могут по желанию вспотеть и ускорить сердцебиение? И это был холодный пот, вызванный не физической нагрузкой. Разве ты умеешь свободно воспроизводить тонкие слезы, вызванные скорее страхом, чем грустью? — Н-ну… Щеки Синдзё покраснели, и она неплотно сжалась. Он все это видел. Понимая или нет, что она чувствовала в эту минуту, Саяма глянул вниз, выдавая многозначительный кивок. — Да. Пот на твоей открытой груди был настоящим. — Э? — И когда я отдыхал у тебя на коленях, твой хорошо сложенный пупок двигался вровень твоему слегка тревожному дыханию. Подобное вряд ли кто-нибудь сможет подделать. В особенности напряжение, видимое в проблесках твоей груди, через зазоры, которые твои руки не могли полностью... А! А! — Замолчи!! Саяма отступил, когда колено рефлекторно пырнуло в его сторону. — Ч-то ты делаешь? Ты определенно неожиданная личность. — Это я должна сказать. Чего ты вдруг начал все это рассказывать…? — Я всего лишь предоставлял улики, в противовес твоему заявлению, что ты могла притворяться. — Оу? Так ваши отношения уже на таком уровне. Это определенно все ускорит, — вмешался Ооширо. — Вот так-то, Синдзё-кун. Я предполагаю, как раз тут ты должна произнести «Тэстамент». — Я даже не знаю, с какого места мне начать тебя поправлять… Саяма не обратил на это внимания, и повернулся к Ооширо. — Так или иначе, я уже прочувствовал правду на себе. Если те загадочные явления и странный монстр были обманом, я бы мог использовать их для опровержения, но в данный момент я склоняюсь к тому, что все это было по-настоящему. С другой стороны, — Саяма выпрямил правую руку. Он указал ей на Ооширо, зашуршав рукавом рубашки, — я признаю, что нечто странное произошло, но это не значит, что я приму все, что ты только что сказал. Как странные явления, так и монстр напрямую не связаны с существованием альтернативных миров. Даже если бы на них выгравировали «сделано в альтернативном мире». Мы можем доказать существование нашего мира, потому что он существует. …Ты можешь доказать существование этих десяти альтернативных миров? — Технически говоря — нет. Те альтернативные миры больше не существуют, — ответил Ооширо. — Но, я уверен, что ты сможешь понять одну вещь: не важно, с каким феноменом ты столкнешься, наступит миг, когда вполне естественно предположить, что это не обман. Тоже самое можно сказать и об идее альтернативных миров. Едва ты пересечешь определенную черту, ты осознаешь, что это уже не наш мир. …И я покажу тебе это. Вслед за словами Ооширо, ставни с обеих сторон коридора отворились. Это произошло бесшумно. Едва те беззвучные ставни приподнялись, офисный этаж показался справа, и громадный, трех ярусный ремонтный ангар открылся слева. Синдзё наблюдала, как Саяма переводил взгляд слева на право, через смотровое стекло.'' Как все пройдет,'' интересовалась она. Что он решит об этом мире? Перед глазами Саямы открылся мир, без четкого определения верха и низа. Как офисный этаж справа, так и громадный ангар слева полнились столами, оборудованием, и рабочими на этаже. Но дело в том, что было кое-что еще. — Они и на потоке, и на стенах тоже… Люди и оборудование находилось там. Работа шла своим ходом. Но слева и справа, потолок использовался как еще один пол. Словно зеркальное отражение пола, столы выстроились на потолке офиса. Местами даже виднелись декоративные растения. Единственным отличием от нормального офиса было то, проход по центру был сделан из крытых огней, что освещал противоположную сторону. Потолок освещал пол, и пол освещал потолок. На потолке, люди одетые в офисные костюмы взирали на мониторы и печатали на клавиатурах, ходили туда-сюда со стопками бумаг, и толкали телеги, полные документов. Саяма изучал людей на потолке. Хотя они стояли вверх ногами, их волосы не стояли дыбом, и их стопы не крепились к поверхности потолка. Неожиданно, женщина документами в руках зацепилась бедром за край стола. К всеобщему удивлению, несколько листков разлетелось по воздуху. В развернутом состоянии они «упали» на потолок. Она лихорадочно начала их собирать, и мужчина на полу под ней спросил, все ли у нее в порядке. Саяма наблюдал за всем этим. Он продолжал молчать, когда Ооширо приблизился к одному из окон со стороны офисного этажа и открыл его. Люди на полу и потолке повернулись в его направлении. — Ооширо-сан! — воскликнул голос. Он кивнул в ответ, и спросил: — У вас все хорошо? — Тэстамент! Услышав это, Ооширо отошел от окна. Когда рабочие вернулись к своим делам, Саяма наконец решился заговорить. — Что это такое? — Именно то, на что это похоже. …Теперь, взгляни налево. Саяма проигнорировал поднятый большой палец Ооширо, и посмотрел налево, как ему поручили. Там находился трех ярусный ремонтный ангар. Коридор, где он стоял, был на уровне второго яруса, так что ангар разворачивался на ярус выше и ниже. Обширный этаж окружал бетон. Там, люди работали не только на потолке, но и на стенах тоже. Все четыре стены, пол и потолок освещались большими огнями, защищенными решетками по углам поверхностей и вдоль проходов. Огромный объект ныне располагался в центре потолка. Это была бронированная человекоподобная машина размером около восьми метров. Мало того, она легко подняла обе руки, стояла на цыпочках правой ноги и вращалась. Ооширо открыл окно и произнес, заглушая механический шум, исходящий из ангара: — О, только гляньте на это. Испытание балансировки. Человекоподобная машина остановилась после 15и вращений, и опустилась на одно колено, словно от головокружения. Вся картина вызвала бессловесную мысль в сознании Саямы. Это было странно. Он кивнул, теперь убедившись, и неожиданно открыл окно перед собой. Он услышал громкий механический гул, ощутил жгучий запах сварки, и увидел яркие огни наверху. Он обнаружил небольшую тень, выступающую с верхнего края окна, которое открыл. При ближайшем рассмотрении, ей оказался гаечный ключ, что упал на поверхность с обратной стороны. Большая часть ручки торчала в окно, так что Саяма мог лишь предположить, что он прилип к стене, игнорируя гравитацию. — Что происходит? Саяма поместил руку на оконную раму, затем ногу, и приготовился прыгнуть на другую сторону. Но кто-то подхватил его сзади. — Не делай этого, Саяма-кун! Если ты упадешь, ты умрешь! Саяма высунул голову из окна и осмотрелся. Несмотря на то, что головы людей и оборудование торчало перпендикулярно стенам, они стояли прямо на них и работали. Насмотревшись на то, как эти рабочие стоят и прохаживаются по стенам, он обратился к Синдзё позади себя: — Я извиняюсь, но отпусти меня. — Тебе не следует спешить! — Я решился. Я должен попасть на другую сторону! — Ты не можешь! Слишком скоро! Пожалуйста, передумай! — Ты считаешь это тренировочной площадкой для прыжков на смерть? Может тут и второй этаж, но ты наверняка поранишься, если упадешь. Услышав слова Ооширо, в мозгу Саямы всплыл вопрос. Он остановился и задал его: — Почему ты думаешь, что я упаду? Они стоят на обратной стороне стены, так что… Он замолк. Громадный трейлер проехал вдоль вертикальной стены слева. Он двигался сравнительно быстро для такой небольшой площади. В мгновение грохот, ветер и тень заставили Саяму отклониться немного назад, когда он пронесся у него над головой. Дрожание заставило гаечный ключ, сидящий на краю окна всколыхнуться и упасть вниз перед его взором. Увидев, как ключ пронесся у его лица, упав позади него, Саяма неистово нырнул назад в окно. Он слез с оконной рамы, и ветер от трейлера продул сквозь окно. В сквозняке воняло выхлопом, но так же улавливался цитрусовый аромат. Саяма перевел дух. Затем, посмотрел через окно на человекоподобную машину, стоящую на шатких ногах. — Но… — он вспомнил школьную стенгазету, что увидел в ученическом корпусе. — Мне казалось, эти штуки не могут нормально передвигаться? Разве наша нынешняя технология на таком уровне? — Ты думаешь, что мы нарочно отослали слабые мехи на разрушение, чтобы никто не догадался об уровне технологии, которой обладает ИАИ? Зачем нам организовывать такое представление? Микото-кун, машина, показанная в колонке твоей школы, была Богом Войны того же дизайна, что и эта. Однако она управлялась дистанционно. — Раз та машина не могла ходить, чтоб не уничтожить себя, то почему эта двигается без проблем? В прочность металла или в гравитацию внесли изменения? — Я рад, что эта мысль посетила тебя. …Что если мы можем контролировать гравитацию? Саяма нахмурился. Это звучало нелепо, но аналогичный феномен он наблюдал перед глазами. Люди стояли и работали на потолке и стенах. Он глянул на них и на себя, но затем понял, как кое-что не вяжется. — Постой… Ты сказал я упаду, когда я поместил ногу на оконную раму до этого. Если вы можете контролировать гравитацию, я бы стоял на стене, вместо того, чтобы вылететь с окна. — А что, если мы просто ошибались? — Тогда ответь мне: что это такое? Саяма указал пальцем на окно офисного этажа. Одинокий объект прислонился к стеклу противоположному от того, которое Саяма открыл со стороны ангара. Им оказался гаечный ключ. Он лежал на окне, словно оно было полом. Саяма приблизился к окну и дотронулся до него. Несколько человек работали с той стороны и обратили на него внимание, но Саяма проигнорировал их, и произнес: — Я не ощущаю никакой силы притяжения от этого окна. Но этот ключ ощущает. Гравитация что, под контролем этого одинокого ключа? Это продолжится до тех пор, пока он не покинет эффективное расстояние? Саяма приблизился к ключу и дотронулся до него рукой. Ключ тут же упал на пол. Он падал в направлении окна раньше, но теперь направление его падения поменялось. И эта смена произошла тогда, когда Саяма к нему прикоснулся. Он глянул вниз на гаечный ключ под ногами. — Это не контроль над гравитацией. Он поразмыслил над тем, почему Синдзё остановила его от прыжка в окно, и о том, что ему сказал Ооширо. И вслед, он подумал о смысле слов, которые услышал в момент входа в коридор. — Они сказали: мои стопы находятся на земле. Произнеся это, Саяма занес левую стопу в направлении офисного этажа перед собой. Он поместил подошву ботинка на окно. Он вздохнул и слегка помедлил. И затем, он оттолкнулся правой стопой от земли. Передвинув правую стопу на уровень левой, его тело упало перпендикулярно окну. Если он ничего не поделает, его голова столкнется с полом. Однако… — Так вот как это работает. Саяма поместил правую стопу на стекло. Он расположил ее рядом с левой, что уже находилась на окне офисного этажа. Он стоял. Он осмотрелся. Синдзё и Ооширо стояли на стене слева от него, что на самом деле являлась полом. Саяма в данный момент стоял на окне. Глава 5. Уведомление о невежестве Каждая частичка тела говорила ему, что окно офисного этажа внизу являлось полом. Левая рука, болевшая при движении, естественным образом свисала вниз. Он потрогал правой рукой подол своей одежды, который так же свисал в направлении его стоп. — Что происходит? — спросил Саяма. — Я не знаю, обладаете ли вы технологией для контроля гравитации, но это странно. Почему только вещи, к которым я прикасаюсь, видят направление моих стоп как низ? Он посмотрел на ангар у себя над головой. Диагональные перекаты были построены в местах, соединяющих стены и потолок. Область организовали таким образом, чтобы габаритное оборудование и тот трейлер могли спокойно перемещаться. Саяма снова глянул вниз. Взгляд Синдзё встретил его с того места, где она стояла перпендикулярно ему. — Синдзё-кун, прошу прощения, но я бы хотел кое-что попробовать. — Э? — удивилась Синдзё, сделав шаг ему навстречу. Саяма кивнул и взял ее за руку. Однако, Синдзё оставалась стоять на том, что являлось стеной для Саямы. — Значит, ты не упала сюда. — Не делай таких опасных вещей. — Я был готов тебя поймать. Не переживай. — Я не уверена, что смогу… Ооширо горько улыбнулся, и сказал: — Пока ты не подпрыгнешь в воздух, все, что определено как земля, будет постоянно обновляться для тебя. Другими словами, мир в этом пространстве всегда существует у тебя под ногами. Концепт, связанный с гравитационным притяжением, был изменён. — Вот как, — сказал Саяма, отпустив руку Синдзё. Он перевёл взгляд на Ооширо, и продолжил. — Что это вообще за сила? — Позволь мне взамен спросить кое-что, Микото-кун. Как, по-твоему, можно объяснить эту силу? Что, если бы ты встретился с академиками и интеллигенцией по всему миру, и спросил у них, какая сила может изменять мир таким удобным способом? — Они бы ответили, что это обман. — Вот именно. Тем не менее, это правда. Теперь, другой вопрос… На каком основании они определят, что это обман? — Это очевидно. Он противоречит законам физики. — Да, да. Действительно противоречит. Свет изгибается под действием гравитации, но с этой силой свет изгибается лишь в зависимости от направления, заданного в качестве основания для него. Но, Микото-кун, когда ты говоришь о законах физики, какие именно физические законы ты подразумеваешь? — Физические законы этого мира. — Тогда позволь спросить кое-что ещё. Если бы альтернативные миры действительно существовали, на каком основании мы бы определили, что они отличаются от нашего? Ландшафт? Атмосфера? Формы жизни? Или, может, культура? С этим вопросом к Саяме пришел ответ на все. В конечном счете, он сказал: — Так вот что ты хотел сказать? Существовал мир, физические законы которого фундаментально отличались от нашего. И эта сила, что мы видим, следует законам того мира! — Именно. Физические законы этого мира не могут быть применены к иным мирам. Мир с иными физическими законами просто опрокинет самые основы наших физических законов. — Но должны же быть определенные константы, так ведь? Вроде движения света. — Нет, нет. Даже это строится на физических законах нашего мира. Когда свет излучается, он распространяется и продолжает движение. Но почему это так? Почему не может быть света, который не работает таким образом? — Это… — Просто таков свет в нашем мире, так? Но,— Ооширо сделал шаг вперед, и их взгляды сравнялись перпендикулярно, — что если свет в таком виде на самом деле большая редкость? —… — Мы знаем лишь, как все работает в этом мире. Мы предполагаем, что законы этого мира абсолютны. Но что если существовало великое множество других миров, и выяснилось, что принципы нашего мира это одно большое исключение, в сравнении с прочими мирами? — Но мы не знаем иных миров, потому предполагаем, что они устроены так же, как и наш. Горькая улыбка возникла на губах Ооширо, когда он услышал этот ответ. — Верно, — произнес старик. — Но иной мир есть иной мир. Они принципиально отличаются. Положение вещей в нашем мире и в других мирах — фундаментально противоположно. — Ты хочешь сказать, — Саяма глянул себе под ноги, — есть мир, в котором гравитация работает вот так? Ооширо кивнул, направился к противоположному окну и стал на нем. Он смотрел прямо вверх на Саяму. — Десять других миров и этот мир воспринимаются как индивидуальные механизмы, или Гиры, и мы называем их именно так. С 1-го по 10-ый, Гиры обладали своими уникальными характеристиками. Знаешь, как мы зовем эту силу, что лежит в основе положения вещей?— не ожидая ответа, Ооширо сказал, — Концепты. Мы называем их концепты! Это сила, способная контролировать даже физические законы. Они являются первопричиной всего. Вот что такое концепты! Саяма сглотнул на словах Ооширо, глянул под ноги, и затем оглянулся вокруг. — Иными словами, концепт «Твои стопы находятся на земле» применяется для эффективного использования этого небольшого подземного пространства? ...Что за голос я слышал, когда вошел в концепт? — Это был Концептуальный Текст. Он создается путем сбора уменьшенной репродукции извлеченного концепта. Каждый индивидуальный концепт очень слаб, но его можно слышать как голос, когда он достигает уровня Концептуального Текста. В это пространство так же добавлены несколько более слабых концептов, но их нельзя услышать в форме голоса. — Он продолжил. — Когда к внефазовому пространству добавляют концепт, это известно как Концептуальное Пространство. Мы представляем концептуальную личность как фиксированный период изменчивой вибрирующей волны, которую мы зовем струнное колебание. — Все стало гораздо запутанней. Ты сказал «струнное колебание»? Саяма задумался. Ооширо сказал, что альтернативный мир это мир с иными концептами. В таком случае… — Значит, альтернативные миры — это миры с разной частотой струнного колебания? — Да. И все, в любом из миров, обладает струнным колебанием как для своего мира, так и для конкретного объекта. То, что для мира, мы зовем исходным струнным колебанием, а то, что для индивида — дочерним струнным колебанием. Саяма кивнул и сказал: — То есть это как числитель и знаменатель? Знаменатель показывает, к какому Гиру они принадлежат, а числитель говорит тебе, что это за индивидуальность. — Правильно. Если числитель меняется — это иная индивидуальность. Если знаменатель меняется — то это может быть то же бытие, но из другого мира. Эти альтернативные миры не параллельны. Они существуют в многократных фазах поверх друг друга. Согласно записям, «врата», что изменяют исходное струнное колебание необходимы для перемещения между разными Гирами. Саяма вспомнил о невидимой стене, окружающей лес. — Этим вечером… то было пространство, в котором исходное струнное колебание полностью изменили? — Не совсем. Если бы исходное колебание изменили полностью, это пространство полностью бы исчезло из нашего мира. Но, — Ооширо поднял указательный палец, — что если изменена лишь часть исходного струнного колебания? — В таком случае изменённые объекты разделятся на двойное существование? Реальное, и то, что из альтернативного мира, будут существовать поверх друг друга одновременно. …И, как следствие, объекты полностью не исчезнут из реальности. Он вспомнил камушек, что подобрал в лесу. Он припомнил, как тот оставил смутную тень позади. — Выходит, две версии этого леса существовали поверх друг друга? Я предполагаю, меньшая часть обладала струнным колебанием альтернативного мира, а не колебанием реальности. Я не мог выйти из-за разницы в плотности колебания? — Верно. Как мудро с твоей стороны. Вот что мы зовем Концептуальным Пространством. Это всего лишь псевдо-альтернативный мир, созданный заимствованием части струнного колебания, принадлежащего конкретной площади. Так как оно по-прежнему связано с реальным миром, его легче создать и вернуть в норму, — говоря это, Ооширо показал часы на левой руке. — Я дал тебе их перед тем, как мы вошли в это Концептуальное Пространство. Эти часы известны как Струнные Часы. Они определяют стену Концептуального Пространства и изменяют исходное струнное колебание носителя соответственно. Они миниатюрная версия «врат», что я упоминал ранее. — Но как я вошел в Концептуальное Пространство в лесу без них? — Кто-то тайно прочел твое дочернее струнное колебание. Когда лес превратили в Концептуальное Пространство, твое струнное колебание было зарегистрировано, чтобы ты мог войти. Это одна из вещей, которую можно сделать, создавая Концептуальное Пространство. И я прошу прощения, — сказал Ооширо, взглянув на левую руку Саямы. — Похоже, мы несколько поспешили. Мы лишь хотели дать тебе возможность испытать все самому, но ты в итоге получил ранение из-за неопытности наших солдат. — Но благодаря этому опыту, я встретил Синдзё-кун и ныне веду этот разговор. Когда он это сказал, Синдзё взглянула на него со своей перпендикулярной позиции с беспокойным выражением лица. Саяма ответил горькой усмешкой. — Спускайся уже, наконец, — скомандовал Ооширо. Саяма кивнул и сошел вниз на проход, где стояла Синдзё. Ооширо поступил так же и взглянул на потолок. — Как насчет того, чтобы вернуть содержимое коридора? Часы на левой руке Саямы завибрировали. В тот же миг окружающая обстановка изменилась. Этажи с обеих сторон опустели. Исчезли не только офисные столы и ремонтное оборудование, но и материалы, покрывающие стены и потолок. Их окружали обширные, темные области без каких-либо огней. — Вот как это подземное пространство обычно выглядит. Все выполняют свою работу в Концептуальном Пространстве. Саяма поместил стопу на окно. Однако, он больше не чувствовал никакой силы, притягивающей её к окну. Он также заметил, что гаечный ключ, упавший на пол, исчез. Они вернулись в реальность. Саяма вздохнул и осмотрел пустое пространство. Если хорошо приглядеться, он мог разобрать слабые очертания людей, столов и машин. Затем Саяма вспомнил битву в лесу. — Что произойдет, если что-то будет уничтожено в Концептуальном Пространстве? — Струнное колебание объекта – это само его существование. Если часть существования этого концепта разрушить, никакая часть объекта разрушена не будет. Но его процент существования упадет. Если использовать около дюжины процентов, одно разрушение не повлечет за собой разрушение объекта в реальности. Однако… — Если объект разрушать снова и снова, урон в итоге затронет оригинал? Но я полагаю, что это гораздо лучше, чем по-настоящему разрушать часть мира. А можно разделить человека, чтобы только его часть была послана в Концептуальное Пространство? Это позволит избежать там смерти. — Это возможно, но мы этого не делаем. Пусть только часть, но что-то внутри Концептуального Пространства — ухудшенная версия оригинала. Объект должен полагаться на информацию с момента проникновения в пространство, потому его жизненная сила ослабевает и у него нет способности менять будущие события… Можно сказать, объекты теряют способность расти и просто «действуют» перед тем, как разрушаются. Вот почему сложно поддерживать Концептуальное Пространство на длительный период. Если его быстро не освободить, все внутри него самоуничтожится. — И поэтому в Концептуальном Пространстве нет животных? — При выборе структурных элементов Концептуального Пространства мы пытаемся использовать только ту местность, которая не движется сама по себе. Это так же сокращает количество необходимых данных. …Хотя, если ты будешь настаивать на том, что растения тоже живые существа, я не стану с тобой спорить. — Ооширо горько улыбнулся. — И все, что будет принимать активное участие внутри, будет отправлено в Пространство на 100%, и потому не самоуничтожится. Это мы проделали в Концептуальном Пространстве UCAT, как я тебе только что показывал. Пустую область превратили в Концептуальное Пространство, и все оборудование было принесено снаружи. Правда, кондиционирование воздуха, водоснабжение, и прочие вещи, что циркулируют, вызвали осложнения. Услышав это, Саяма взглянул через окна по сторонам, осмотрев пустое пространство за ними. Темная атмосфера словно поглощала его. — Понятно. Выходит кровопролития не избежать. Чисто из любопытства, сколько в процентном отношении бытия чего-то должно быть уничтожено, для того, чтобы объект перестал существовать? — Как минимум 50%. Если больше 50% существования объекта уничтожено, он аннигилирует. Концептуальное Пространство того леса было создано путем доступа примерно к 20% его струнного колебания. Если такое же Концептуальное Пространство создадут три раза, и лес каждый раз уничтожат, уровень его разрушения достигнет 60%. Это приведет к тому, что реальный лес будет уничтожен каким-то естественным способом. Я не могу сказать, будет ли это оползень, лесной пожар, или простое исчезновение, но такова его судьба. Саяма задумался над словами Ооширо. И затем нахмурился. — Ты хочешь сказать, что подобное уже случалось раньше? - Я оставлю на волю твоего воображения, что могло вызвать природные бедствия, которые регулярно случаются по всему свету. Но можешь ли ты догадаться, к чему эти законы нас приведут? Саяма вспомнил один из первых терминов, который ему тут сообщили. — Ты упоминал Концептуальную Войну ранее. Это оно? Ооширо кивнул. — Если Гир потеряет более 50% его концептов, он будет разрушен. Концептуальная Война приняла форму кражи концептов друг друга. — Значит, концепты извлекали и отбирали у каждого Гира… Ты это хочешь сказать? — Да. И концепты из каждого Гира были перенесены в этот мир в форме Концептуальных Ядер, что имеют еще большую плотность, чем Концептуальный Текст. Другими словами, концепты всех прочих Гиров были украдены, что привело к их уничтожению. — Понятно, — ответил Саяма. — Можно ли создать новый концепт? — Позволь мне сказать лишь то, что это изучали в свое время. В результате… не было успеха. Все что мы можем — это создавать низшие репродукции. Вот почему Концептуальное Ядро необходимо как основа для создания Концептуальных Текстов. — Ооширо улыбнулся, развел руки и провел взглядом по этажам слева и справа. — Теперь ты понимаешь? Когда UCAT сформировали после войны, твой дед был его частью. UCAT сражалось с десятью Гирами с разными концептами, и уничтожило их всех, отобрав эти концепты. И ныне наша основная задача защищать, вести переговоры, останавливать террористические атаки и скрывать существование беженцев из прочих Гиров. Однако… — Однако? Ооширо слегка усмехнулся на этот вопрос. Он замолк на пару секунд, перед тем, как ответить. Разговор, наконец, прибыл к тому, что именно дед Саямы ему оставил. — Последний оставшийся Гир известен как Лоу-Гир, потому что у него нет ничего. И он в настоящее время переживает кризис. Как победители Концептуальной Войны, мы должны преодолеть этот кризис, провести переговоры с выжившими из остальных Гиров, и попросить их сотрудничать с нами, — он вздохнул. — Это Путь Левиафана… И твой дед попросил наделить тебя полномочиями представителя Лоу-Гира. Лестница виднелась в ночи. Окрашенная в зеленый стена и белые ступеньки освещались светом, размещенным над аварийным выходом у вершины лестницы. Лестница находилась в главном корпусе 2-го года обучения Академии Такаакита. Она вела на крышу. Две пары шагов можно было услышать на лестнице. Две фигуры, решительно поднимающиеся вверх, принадлежали человеку и животному. Человек был сероволосой девушкой, одетой в клубный пиджак. Животным оказался черный кот. То была Брюнхильд, глава клуба изобразительного искусства, и ее черный кот. Шаги быстро достигли вершины лестницы. Дверь отомкнули и открыли. С шумом ветра, хлеставшего по зданию, две фигуры ринулись наружу. Но не темнота ночи встретила их за порогом. Они увидели свет. —…! Брюнхильд остановилась. Она безэмоционально взглянула на небо. От него исходило сияние. Покинув темную лестницу, она столкнулась с бело-голубой луной, плывущей по небу. Они стояли на крыше, а глубокое ночное небо и луна распластались над головой. И вокруг кружился ночной ветер. Ощущение бриза побудило Брюнхильд развести руки и сделать глубокий вдох. Такой холодный воздух, подумала она, наполняя им свои легкие. — Этот Гир полнится обилием ненужных вещей, — проговорила она. Она засунула правую руку в карман формы и достала одинокий объект. Между указательным и средним пальцем правой руки Брюнхильд держала маленький голубой камушек размером с кончик пальца. Удерживая камушек, она повертела его руками. Затем вытянула левую руку вперед, а правую назад. Черный кот, находившийся у ног Брюнхильд, прыгнул в ее левую руку. Брюнхильд начала двигать правой рукой. Она сжала ее в кулак и написала что-то в воздухе, используя большой палец. И затем… — Нас задержало это вторжение, но для тебя есть работа, — сказала она без выражения, перед тем как клацнуть пальцами правой руки. С чистой нотой, форма кота изменилась. Он изогнулся и распался, будто сшитый из ниток. — Теперь отправляйся. Оповести нас о состоянии нашего ненавистного врага и проинформируй наших товарищей о ситуации. Распавшись на части, черный кот превратился в ветер. Черный ветер. Создав рябь на левом рукаве, черная полоса ветра затанцевала сквозь ночной воздух и направилась на запад. Она извивалась, растягивалась, периодически ускорялась, изгибалась, и затем, снова выпрямляясь, парила сквозь ночные небеса. Брюнхильд наблюдала за уходящим ветром, прежде чем опустить руки. Затем она приоткрыла рот со своим невозмутимым выражением и заговорила: — Они готовятся действовать, значит пришло время нам ответить… Мы были одним из первых уничтоженных Гиров. Пора нам перестать скрываться. — Она кивнула. — Выжившие из 1го-Гира должны перестать скрываться! Глава 6. Их впечатления Горы и долины Окутамы проглядывались из окна этого кабинета. Надземная часть UCAT была замаскирована под административное здание транспортировок ИАИ. Кабинет находился на последнем этаже здания. Конкретнее, он располагался в восточном краю пятого этажа большого белостенного здания, спрятанного в горах. Отдельный кабинет площадью пять метров освещался одной лампой, и имели один кондиционер на потолке. Стены и потолок были окрашены в белый цвет, и взгляд не улавливал ни единого темного пятна. Однако пол покрывали беспорядочные тени. Книги, документы, картонные коробки и упаковки были разбросаны по всему полу. Пространству между столом и окном досталось хуже всего. Несколько слоев нагромождений развалилось на столе. Седоволосый мужчина сидел между столом и окном. Он носил белый пиджак, и его звали Итару — тот самый, которого Саяма встретил в поезде. Он неглубоко развалился на деревянном стуле, по-прежнему не снимая солнцезащитных очков. Его рука двигалась. Он держал лист бумаги. Он складывал бумажный самолетик, используя документ из кучи на столе. Текст сверху сообщал, что документ пришел на имя Ооширо Итару. — Вот так следует поступать с документами, не заслуживающими внимания. Ооширо Итару плотно сложил один конец бумаги, приподнял его и прицелился. Он целился в дверь белого кабинета. Груда документов на столе заслонила цель, потому ему пришлось немного высунуться. И он запустил его. Остроносый бумажный самолетик полетел по прямой в направлении двери. Но следом, дверь открылась и вошла девушка. Это оказалась одетая в форму горничной девушка по имени Sf. В руках она несла серебряный поднос. — Итару-сама, я принесла Ваш ужин, — произнесла она, как раз когда самолетик врезался ей в лоб. Со слабым, но твердым звуком, бумажный самолетик отскочил. Он перекрутился и упал на пол, уже загроможденный документами и коробками. Несколько других самолетиков так же виднелись у ее ног. Однако Sf даже не взглянула на бумажный самолетик. Она оставалась невозмутимой. — Ты бы не могла хоть как-то отреагировать? — посетовал Итару, — Что-то вроде: «Вы не должны разбрасывать еще больше мусора! Укки!» — Этот процесс лишь изменил форму мусора с листка бумаги на самолетик. К тому же, Вы никогда не занимаетесь одним и тем же делом подолгу, потому эти испытательные полеты наверняка продлятся недолго. — Какая же ты скучная. — Немецкий UCAT создали то, что подходит ситуации. Согласно моему создателю, я идеально соответствую каждому из Ваших требований. — И вот поэтому ты так скучна. — Благодарю Вас. Это мой долг, соответствовать Вашим требованиям, Итару-сама. С этими словами Sf невозмутимо двинулась вперед. Она небрежно раздавила бумажный самолетик под ногами. Sf пренебрежительно шагала по бумагам, прочим документам, даже по коробкам. Она, наконец, остановилась рядом с Ооширо, где он сидел за столом. Она поклонилась и протянула вперед серебряный поднос. На нем располагались тарелка с супом и гамбургер. — Это суп и гамбургер. Вам знакомы эти вещи? — Вау, я в жизни не видел ничего подобного! ...И если тебе что-то не нравится, просто возьми и скажи. — Тэс… Благодарю Вас за такой вежливый ответ. — Ты действительно скучна. Ну, так что же это? — Они на 100% состоят из химических компонентов. Не было использовано ни единого натурального ингредиента. UCAT закончило этот дизайн как экспериментальную пищу, и анонсировало их исследование сегодня, но ее не собираются отсылать в ИАИ для продажи. — Выходит, это пища, которая не существует в этом мире, но созданная в этом мире. Она наверняка будет продаваться. — Я слышала, они заготовили обширный ассортимент, и прототипы были заморожены. Заведующий столовой сообщил, что они будут подавать несколько различных блюд на протяжении следующего года. — Ясно, — кивнул Итару. Sf продолжила: — Это обеспечит худший баланс при переносе, чем у твердой пищи до этого. Ее усваиваемость и питательная ценность останутся неизменными, потому мне следует считать ее ухудшенным продуктом, ввиду сложностей с хранением и транспортировкой. — Просто смирись. Заведующий столовой продолжит подавать ее пока она не кончится, что бы ты ни говорила. — Почему? Если мне не дадут ясного ответа, я попрошу предыдущий тип пищи у заведующего столовой. — Думай об этом как-то так — людям нужна человеческая еда, так же как собакам нужна собачья еда. То же касается даже этого человека, не способного есть нормальную еду. Не дожидаясь ответа Sf, Ооширо откусил гамбургер. Сыр, лук, соленые огурцы и говядина содержались между булочек. Ничто из них не было настоящим. Он доел его за пять укусов и добрался до тарелки супа. Он проглотил весь одним глотком. — Я думал, он будет чересчур горячим, но вышло неплохо. — Изначальная температура была довольно высокой, потому я поместила туда палец, дабы охладить его. Моя внутренняя температура поддерживается на низком уровне. — Ты и вправду машина, соответствующая всем моим требованиям. Если бы я мог вернуть тебя, я бы сделал это с большим удовольствием. Сказав это, Итару вернул суп на поднос и вытер руки о передник Sf. Он бросил на нее взгляд и сказал: — И что, ни капли недовольства? Я пачкаю твое снаряжение. — Не переживайте. Этот передник предназначен специально для того, чтобы Вы вытирали об него руки. У меня так же есть один для экскурсий, для работы в офисе, для уборки, для сна и для торжественных случаев. Этот так же функционирует как дезинфицирующее средство, поэтому не стесняйтесь его использовать. — Ты действительно изумительная машина. Куда мне отсылать свои мысли и пожелания? Пожалуйста, скажи. — Тэс. Будьте добры отсылать любые письма в официальный отдел обеспечения Sf Немецкого UCAT. — Ты совсем не знаешь, что такое шутка, не так ли? — Я интерпретирую это как пожелание, Итару-сама… Оу, — Sf поклонилась и наклонилась вперед. Она поправила металлическую трость Итару, прислоненную к стулу. Затем, — Разрешите удалиться. Она повернулась, чтобы покинуть комнату. Итару остановил ее: — Чем занимается мой старик? — Казуо-сама с некоторого времени находился у центрального входа на первом этаже. Он был вместе с Синдзё-си, — с по-прежнему невозмутимым выражением она слегка наклонила голову, — и Саяма Микото-си, которого мы видели в поезде. Судя по всему, они обсуждали Путь Левиафана, находясь под землей. — Тебе известны детали? — Тэс. Саяма Микото-си был проинформирован о существовании десяти альтернативных миров, известных как Гиры, о том, что его дед работал на UCAT с целью их уничтожения, что мир столкнулся с кризисом, и… — И что ему нужно добиться сотрудничества с выжившими из других Гиров, участвуя в послевоенных переговорах, известных как Путь Левиафана? — Тэс. Ему сказали спросить у Синдзё-си любую недостающую информацию. …К тому же, ему передали священное животное Баку из 7го-Гира. Это должно помочь, показывая ему прошлое. — Когда этот старик прекратит задирать нос? Ему нужно было просто сказать малому засранцу даже не думать об этом. — Завтра они встретятся у Императорского Дворца в 13:00, для разъяснения деталей Концептуальной Войны и нынешней ситуации. На следующий день они посетят UCAT резервацию 1го-Гира для предварительных переговоров с мирной фракцией 1го-Гира. — Этот щенок Саяма правда готов зайти так далеко? — Нет. Согласно Казуо-сама, это все временно. Саяма Микото-си по-прежнему может отказаться от полномочий, что дед оставил ему. Его попросили принять решение после того, как он узнает, что собой представляет на самом деле Путь Левиафана. — Мой старик стал слишком мягок. …Хотя, именно он воодушевил нас тогда, на грани смерти. — Какова цель у Пути Левиафана? — Тебе интересно? — Нет, не особо. — Тогда я расскажу, — Ооширо Итару подобрал документ на столе. Он сложил его, продолжив,— Гиры с 1-го по 10-й были созданы из их уникальных концептов. Мы называем их положительными концептами. С другой стороны, в нашем Гире нет ничего. Причина у этого проста — этот Гир был создан из отрицательных концептов. Все понятно до сих пор? — Тэс. — Концептуальная Война велась с целью уничтожения прочих Гиров, но тебе известно, что лежало в основе определения того, какой Гир выживет, когда все они столкнуться в 1999-ом? — Нет. Ооширо Итару выдал горькую улыбку, и добавил еще один изгиб своему листку. — Когда время разрушения настанет, Гир с наибольшим количеством положительных концептов выживет. Вот почему Гиры сражались и делали все возможное, чтобы извлечь и забрать домой как можно больше вражеских мировых концептов. И поскольку в Лоу-Гире нет ничего, кроме отрицательных концептов, его тут же упустили из виду. — Но, невзирая на факт, что этот Гир был создан из отрицательных концептов, он преуспел в уничтожении прочих Гиров, созданных из положительных концептов… — Это одна из причин, но да, неудачник победил. Но этот результат означал, что концепты других Гиров были перенесены в этот Гир. Они хранятся в форме Концептуальных Ядер, что являются концептуальной массой на уровне целого мира. Это значительно превосходит обычный Концептуальный Текст. Звук сгибаемой бумаги продолжался. Он сделал изгиб, что заострился, как гора, разделил центр и создал углы с четырех сторон. — Большинство Концептуальных Ядер хранятся в UCAT. Если Концептуальные Ядра будут высвобождены, они поглотят отрицательные концепты этого Гира и разрушат наши привычные идеи о здравом смысле. Однако… — Однако? — Десять лет назад, по какой-то причине отрицательные концепты этого Гира активировались. Если ничего не делать, этот Гир продолжит двигаться в отрицательном направлении и будет уничтожен. Чтобы остановить это, все положительные концепты следует высвободить для воссоздания баланса. Нам известно, что это перекроит мир, но у нас нет иного выхода. — Его руки остановились. — Мой старик говорит, это означает признать существование утраченных Гиров. Этот мир примет силу уничтоженных Гиров и сохранит свое существование, используя эту силу. К тому же, большинство Концептуальных Ядер были разделены, и часть из них остается в руках выживших из прочих Гиров. Опять-таки, война закончилась 60 лет назад, и мы не можем вести себя как тщеславные победители и делать все, что нам заблагорассудится с Концептуальными Ядрами. Нам следует провести официальные переговоры со всеми Гирами и получить разрешение на использование Концептуальных Ядер. — Это и есть Путь Левиафана? Честно говоря, мне сложно поверить, является ли это правдой. Какое доказательство у нас есть, что отрицательные концепты активировались? — Япония и ты, Sf. Такие как ты, и те, на чьей базе ты основана, были перенесены из 3го-Гира. Теперь скажи мне, когда ты пробудилась? — 25го декабря 1995-го. — И что произошло в Японии в этот день? Sf тут же ответила: — Если моя память не изменяет, Великое Кансайское Землетрясение. — Да, все верно. Это всего лишь один из аспектов. И Концептуальные Ядра, должно быть, тоже начали реагировать, так как их концепты стали постепенно просачиваться в этот Гир. Вот почему те девочки пришли в движение, пускай и не сразу. —… — Даже сейчас отрицательные концепты становятся все более и более активными. Было предсказано, что их активность достигнет критической точки ровно через десять лет после начала всего этого. Иными словами, — он мощно добавил изгиб, —25-го декабря этого года. Руки Ооширо Итару остановились. Он поместил то, что сложил, на груду документов, нагроможденных на столе. Это был прямоугольник с одним острым концом. Он обладал квадратным выступом наверху. Sf посмотрела на это и спросила: — Это что, лодка? — Разве оно на это похоже? Нет. Это башня. Попробуй взглянуть вот так. Он нажал на край прямоугольника, чтобы расположить его прямо. Это была башня, вонзенная прямо в небеса. — Все начинается отсюда. Саяма и Синдзё покинули белостенную штаб-квартиру UCAT, замаскированную под громадное административное здание транспортировок ИАИ. Затем они направились в сторону главного входа сквозь территорию ИАИ. Он оставил свой мобильный телефон и разорванный пиджак в UCAT, чтобы их могли изучить после битвы. Саяма позвонил кому-то домой, воспользовавшись мобильником, что ему предоставили. Машина прибудет за ним через полчаса. Он должен был преодолеть путь сквозь территорию UCAT и ИАИ к тому времени. Однако… — Это место гораздо больше, чем я рассчитывал. Возможно, нам следовало подождать автобуса, — произнес Саяма. — С-согласна. Я решила, мне хочется пройтись для разнообразия, но может, это была ошибка, — ответила Синдзё. Площадь UCAT заполняли трёхкилометровые взлетно-посадочные полосы и обширные ангары, что виднелись под ночным освещением. Километровую впадину можно было заметить на полпути, и как раз она скрывала UCAT от окружающей местности. С другой стороны, площадь ИАИ хорошо освещалась, и здания на поверхности были гораздо больше. Саяма и Синдзё переговаривались, шагая по центральной дороге между зданиями. Он спрашивал ее, что ей известно о Концептуальной Войне и периоде разрушения. Он спрашивал ее о личности из 1го-Гира, что был их противником этим вечером. — Концептуальное Ядро 1го-Гира разделено на две части. 1й-Гир - это мир, размещенный на плоской плите. Первая часть Концептуального Ядра сконструировала единый изолированный мир. Вторая часть обеспечила уникальный аспект 1го-Гира. Это концепт, наделяющий силой слова, позволяющий первому Гиру использовать нечто на подобии магии. — Контролирует ли UCAT оба этих Концептуальных Ядра? — Концептуальное Ядро сооружения мира запечатано в мече 1го-Гира, который хранится в Западном Отделе Японского UCAT, размещенного под штаб-квартирой ИАИ. Но ядро мирового концепта было запечатано в механическом драконе, во владении радикалов, что бежали в этот мир. — Механический дракон? — Это оружие в форме дракона. По правде сказать, я ни одного не видела. Увидев, что Синдзё пожала плечами, Саяма решил, что она не обманывает. — Звучит как оружие из манги или чего-то такого, — сказал он. — О, я вообще предпочитаю новеллы. Я не особо читаю мангу, потому не знаю. — Хм. Печально слышать, что ты вот так просто отрицаешь часть японской культуры. …Но так или иначе, если я приму эти полномочия моего деда, мне в итоге придется вести переговоры с теми радикалами, не так ли? Он кивнул в понимании. Возникла пауза в разговоре, и он оглянулся на ходу. Несколько громадных белых строений виднелись под уличными фонарями. К этому времени здания UCAT скрылись из виду. — Значит, UCAT – это скрытый городок… Обычные рабочие ИАИ ничего не знают о UCAT, и полагают, что площадь дальше принадлежит аэропорту. — Как тебе говорили до этого, Токийский отдел Института Авиации Изумо вмещал в себя департамент национальной безопасности во время войны. Департамент узнал о Концептуальной Войне, исследовал ее и превратился в Японский UCAT сразу же после войны. — Ты много знаешь об этом? — Нет. Сегодня я впервые узнала, что твой дед был частью всего этого. — Аналогично. Это, наверное, означает, что мои родители тоже ничего не знали. Они работали только на ИАИ. Они не должны были знать, что мой дед не имел ничего общего с отделом транспортировки за впадиной. Говоря это, Саяма поднес руку к левой части груди и бросил взгляд на левое плечо. Там сидел небольшой зверек. Размером около 15-ти сантиметров, зверек был совершенно неведомого типа. Его лицо напоминало кабана, тело имело округлую форму, а на ногах виднелись копыта. — Это Баку, так ведь? Я никогда не видела его раньше. Он может… показывать людям прошлое? — Старик сказал, что это похоже на сон. Судя по всему, он был на грани смерти, но сумел выжить из-за слабого высвобождения положительных концептов в ответ на активацию отрицательных концептов десять лет назад. Когда он поднес руку к зверьку, Баку отстранился, но затем потянулся передними лапками и ухватил Саяму за палец. — Любопытно, какое прошлое он мне покажет. Наверняка это будет неприятное прошлое. Он оглянулся и обнаружил, что Синдзё опустила голову вниз. Шагая рядом с ней, Саяма спросил: — Что-то не так? — О, прости. Просто это… Я ничего не знала о тебе и о том, что было 10 лет назад, Саяма-кун. — А, ты имеешь в виду, когда мой отец отправился в Кансай со спасательной командой ИАИ и… — Тебе не нужно об этом говорить. Тебе не нужно говорить и о твоей боли в груди. …Будет лучше, если ты вообще не будешь упоминать об этом. — Я не переживаю из-за этого. — Но ты должен. Тебе не следует говорить о родителях так, как будто они чужие. — Но мои родители в той или иной степени были чужаками, и я пытаюсь смотреть на себя объективно. В ответ на эти слова кончики бровей Синдзё слегка опустились, и она глянула прямо на него. Саяма встретил ее взгляд в лоб. Она, скорее всего, права насчет этого, пробормотал он в своем сердце. Синдзё сказала, у нее нет воспоминаний о родителях. Она желала отыскать их. Он решил, это было тем, что привело ее к правоте. Когда Саяме сообщили, что цель Пути Левиафана в сдерживании отрицательных концептов, разговор перешел к активации отрицательных концептов и к Великому Кансайскому Землетрясению десять лет назад. И это, естественно, привело к родителям Саямы. Саяма увидел, как поменялось выражение лица Синдзё, когда она узнала о смерти его отца во время спасательной работы после землетрясения, о его матери, которая пыталась совершить двойное самоубийство, взяв его с собой, и о его ангине. Когда она вновь спросила о кольце, что он носил, он дал ей надлежащий ответ. То было напоминание о его матери. Затем она извинилась. Синдзё сказала, как не думала о том, что произносила тогда, перед медицинской палатой. Сейчас она смотрела на него с тем же выражением, что и тогда. Края ее бровей легко опустились над черными глазами. Ранее это означало извинение. Но ныне это было выражение упрека за то, что он назвал своих родителей чужаками. Саяма задумался над словами Синдзё и ее выражением. Почему у нее такое виноватое выражение, когда она собирается меня критиковать? Но перед тем, как Саяма сумел придумать ответ, Синдзё зашевелилась. Ее голова опустилась. — Прости, — произнесла она. Саяма непонимающе склонил голову. Ведь это он тот, кто заслуживал тут осуждения. — Почему ты извиняешься? — П-потому что я поставила тебя в неловкое положение, Саяма-кун. Когда Саяма услышал ее слова, сказанные в землю, он произнес: — Я надеюсь, ты сможешь понять одну вещь. И затем, его губы выдали еще одно заявление. — Это совсем не так. Произнеся это, Саяма осознал, что он только что сказал. Почему он позволил кому-то другому высказывать мнение о своей любимой теории? Испытав легкий шок, он увидел, что Синдзё смотрит на него во все глаза, с по-прежнему опущенными бровями. На ее лице так же виднелась частичка удивления. Она удивлена простым фактом, что кто-то принял то, что она сказала, подумал он. Она была серьёзна насчет этого. Это связано с воспоминаниями человека о его родителях. Как раз тем, чего ей недоставало. Саяма задумался, наблюдая, как выражение лица Синдзё меняется у него на глазах. Почему он принял мнение Синдзё? Все потому, что она понимает. Ее выражение слегка поменялось. Она понимает, что именно она ищет. Края бровей Синдзё опустились и ее глаза прищурились вокруг ее больших зрачков. Это нечто, чего у меня нет. Она немного приоткрыла рот, мягко выдохнула и произнесла: — Спасибо тебе… Саяма кивнул и отвернулся, желая сменить тему: — Так или иначе, мне нужно подумать о том, принимать Путь Левиафана или нет. — Д-да. Если ты согласишься, это повлечет за собой не только переговоры. Тебе придется иметь дело с отчаянными людьми, как вот этим вечером. — Понимаю, — кивнул Саяма и пробормотал себе под нос, — Интересно, а видел ли он меня отчаявшегося. Это не так, подумал он, вздохнув. Все кончилось до того, как он этого достиг. И Саяма помнил, что испытал, когда готовился нанести удар в конце. Он подумал, что заблуждался. Он понимал, почему он себя так чувствовал. …Я неопытен. Даже если я ошибаюсь, мне просто нужно думать, что это необходимость. Саяма задавался вопросом, когда он станет таким же человеком, каким был его дед. Затем он припомнил сражение этим вечером. — Наш враг был серьёзен, и вместе с ним ты. …Я наблюдал множество различных драк, но это сражение велось не безнадежно или в качестве игры. — Согласно Ооширо-сану, мы послезавтра отправимся в резервацию 1го-Гира на предварительные переговоры. Похоже, они осознали, что мы начали действовать, поэтому один из радикалов пытался получить поддержку мирной фракции в резервации. — Значит, он направил свой путь в центр вражеской территории… Что толкает людей на столь опасную тропу? — Ну… — Давай оставим это как «те вещи, которые нельзя объяснить словами». Если верить старику, завтра мы отправимся в Императорский Дворец, чтобы он мог показать мне начало Концептуальной Войны, и послезавтра мы встретимся с представителями мирной фракции 1го-Гира для предварительных переговоров. Если б этим все ограничилось, я бы не стал даже отдаленно интересоваться. Однако я видел сегодня одного из радикалов. Мне все же интересен Путь Левиафана. Вот значит, как это выглядит, когда двое серьёзных людей сталкиваются в отчаянной схватке. — Использование силы порождает вражду, но есть те, кто никогда не примет тебя, если ты не станешь этого делать. Что можно с этим поделать? ...Эти переговоры завернуты в противоречие. Возможно, поэтому меня и избрали. Саяма глянул вперед и обнаружил, что они приближаются к главному входу. Охранник заметил их и активировал автоматические ворота. Со звуком гремящих цепей ворота исчезли под землей. На фоне этого звука Синдзё остановилась и задала вопрос. — Возможно, почему? Почему бы стали выбирать тебя, Саяма-кун? Саяма тоже остановился. Он поддержал Баку, который едва не упал с его плеча. — Мой дед мог открыто заявить, что фамилия Саяма назначает на роль злодея. Он был одиноким волком и корпоративным шантажистом. … Это схожая грязная работа. Кому-то нужно выбивать у подобных глупцов почву из под ног. И они надеются, что этим «кем-то» стану я. Саяма размышлял, по силам ли ему это. Если он хочет уйти, то должен сделать это сейчас. — … Саяма замолчал. С ударом каблука он снова двинулся вперед. Опоздав на шаг, Синдзё бросилась за ним. — Постой! — позвала она. Но Саяма не повернулся. Он услышал, как шаги Синдзё нагнали его. — Эм, Саяма-кун. Извини, но… — Что такое? — спросил он. Голова Синдзё опустилась, и она сложила руки перед собой на талии. — Нууу, — начала она. — Я просто хотела уточнить одну вещь насчет того, что ты сказал. Она неуверенно улыбнулась и задала свой вопрос: — Что такое корпоративный шантажист? — Что? — Прости. Я знаю, это нечто важное, но… это… я не совсем уверена, что это значит. Рот Саямы распахнулся и он издал: «Ха!» О, все ясно. Его не заботило, что смех отзывался на левой руке. Он расслабился и смеялся изо всех сил. И это все, что ее волновало? Подумал он. В то же время лицо Синдзё залилось краской. — П-почему ты смеешься? Это так смешно? — Прошу прощения. А ты откровенный человек, Синдзё-кун. Корпоративный шантажист - это некто, кто использует насилие или влияние, скрытое от закона, для запугивания корпораций с целью получения чего-нибудь взамен. Они занимаются вымогательством или незаметным насилием, и если корпорация хочет это прекратить, ей нужно наделить их неким влиянием или хорошей долей в переговорах. — Он задумался на миг. — Но в отличие от обычных корпоративных шантажистов, одинокий волк, действующий из убеждений, не более чем идиот. Если они увидят противника или зло, они вооружатся своим правосудием и ринутся в бой. Они не угрожают, не занимаются вымогательствами, не причиняют насилия. Они взывают о несправедливости и мошенничестве в корпорациях, используя свою силу во имя справедливости. И их не волнует, если кто-нибудь еще пострадает в процессе. Их не волнует, что их начнут ненавидеть. Синдзё сглотнула. Как раз тогда они прошли через главные ворота. Охранник поклонился, и они поклонились в ответ. — Ты… выберешь тот же путь, что и твой дед? — Возможно. …Его и вправду ненавидело множество людей. Когда он вскрывал корпоративную несправедливость, не многие компании могли противостоять реорганизациям и увольнениям, что следовали за этим. Ему было неведомо слово «пощада». — Серьёзно? Саяма кивнул, задумавшись о своем деде. Он поднес руку ко лбу и вздохнул. — Да. Когда я был в четвертом классе, я проигнорировал тупую шутку, что он выдал. Это вылилось в натуральный кулачный бой. Что за человек начнет драку с младшеклассником, расхаживая в одних трусах, заедет кросс-каунтером, и сфотографируется в честь своей победы? Ты ни за что не обнаружишь более инфантильного старика в истории человечества. Я полагаю, эта порода начала вымирать в последнее время. — Мне кажется, я вижу кандидата перед собой… — Это было бы мило, — ответил Саяма, улыбнувшись. Они остановились перед главным входом. Следом за широкой дорогой перед ними находился обрыв с рекой Тама, бегущей внизу, и горными лесами и долинами позади нее. Огни госпиталя ИАИ и общежития служащих виднелись вдалеке. Вслушиваясь в журчание реки, Саяма заговорил с Синдзё: — В любом случае, я полагаю, моего деда ненавидели, потому что он был настоящим злодеем, и ничем более. — Почему он продолжал этим заниматься, даже если его за это ненавидели? — Я не знаю. И, если честно, я завидую ему. Почему он так поступал? ...Если бы я понимал это, я бы мог избрать собственный путь без особых сомнений. Саяма закончил на этом. И через некоторое время свет фар появился на дороге со стороны Акигавы. — Это от твоей семьи? — Это от клана якудза, что задолжал моему деду. Правда, сейчас они заведуют охранной компанией. На его словах подъехал автомобиль. Это была большая, черная машина. На окнах стояли тонированные стекла, поэтому салон скрывала темнота. Она остановилась. — Ах, — воскликнула Синдзё, отступив назад. Мужчина шагнул от сиденья водителя слева. Этот молодой мужчина был коротко подстрижен и носил синий костюм. Он повернулся к Саяме. — Молодой господин, я прибыл, чтобы отвезти Вас домой. Он поклонился и взглянул на Синдзё. Легкая предосторожность проглядывалась в его действиях. Затем он повернул глаза на повязки, покрывающие левую руку Саямы. Саяма кивнул и сказал: — Кодзи, не волнуйся. Я доверяю ей. Она… обработала мою рану, когда я споткнулся в лесу. Ее зовут Синдзё-…. Он замолк, когда понял, что до сих пор не спрашивал ее имени. Синдзё подхватила с места, где он остановился, и ответила. — О, я Садаме. Меня зовут Синдзё Садаме. — Ясно. Мои извинения. Я Тамия Кодзи. Похоже, вы оказали неоценимую помощь моему молодому господину. — Э? Нет, я… Он помог мне тоже… Синдзё отступила на шаг, приблизилась к Саяме и прошептала: — Ты споткнулся в лесу? — Не могу же я рассказать ему правду, не так ли? — Да, но это не я вылечила тебя. …И это поразительная встреча. Почему он относится к тебе таким образом? — Можно сказать, эта семья — подарок моего деда. Я не приобрел ее самостоятельно. У тебя нет… Саяма собирался сказать «никого вроде этого», но проглотил свои слова. Синдзё вздохнула, задумалась на секунду и затем произнесла: — Не волнуйся. У меня… есть младший брат. Брат близнец. Но…— она выдала горькую улыбку, и слегка наклонила голову под взглядом Тамии. — Твое окружение… зовешь ты его семьей или нет, просто удивительно. — Вот как, — сказал Саяма, кивнув. Затем он поправил себя, — Я полагаю. В этот момент он немного расслабился внутри себя. Он узнал, что она не совсем одинока. Он пришел к выводу, что мужское произношение, проскакивающее в ее речиСиндзё использует мужское местоимение “boku” в своей речи. (к слову сказать, Саяма использует нейтральное местоимение Watashi. Ни первое ни второе невозможно воссоздать в русском языке) , сформировалось благодаря ее окружению. Он затем слегка кивнул в ее направлении. — Ну что ж. Спасибо, что проводила меня. Я увижу тебя завтра? Синдзё кивнула и ответила лишь слабой улыбкой. Это был знак их расставания. Девушка стояла на крыше главного корпуса 2-го года Академии Такаакита. Она стояла на западном краю, взирая на ночной пейзаж Акигавы. То была Брюнхильд, одетая в свою форму, и ее серые волосы колыхались на ветру. Освещаемая светом луны, она поместила руки на забор и приоткрыла рот. Она опустила глаза, при этом сохраняя свое невозмутимое выражение. С ее губ сорвались простые слова. Она начала петь. Это был гимн Silent Night. — Stille Nacht Heil’ge Nacht Alles schlaft einsam wacht Nur das traute hoch heilige Paar Holder Knab’im lockigten Haar Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh. Она слегка приподняла руку. Едва закончив петь, она открыла глаза и обнаружила полную луну, сияющую в небесах. Брюнхильд взирала на этот свет, и выражение ее лица изменилось. — Я ненавижу это небо. Там этот свет, которого на нашем небе не было. И это не свет, как в Преисподней… Брюнхильд вздохнула, и лунный свет отразился в ее глазах. И затем ее выражение снова изменилось, словно она содрогнулась. Ее брови приподнялись, взор заострился, и предыдущее выражение лица полностью исчезло. — Вот и он, — пробормотала она, потянувшись правой рукой к карману. Она вытащила маленький голубой камушек, и крепко стиснула его в правой руке. Затем она медленно приподняла эту руку. Вслед за тем ветер опустился с неба. То был черный ветер. Подобно ленточке или небольшому ручью, он взвихрился вокруг и охватил правую руку Брюнхильд. Он уплотнился в единый объект. Черный ветер принял форму черного кота. Этот лощеный черный кот стоял на вершине ее правой руки. Брюнхильд с легкостью переместила руку в горизонтальное положение, будто бы кот ничего не весил. Кот перебрался по ее руке на правое плечо. Брюнхильд опустила руку, и кот спустился по ней на землю. Сразу после этого Брюнхильд написала что-то в воздухе правой рукой и щёлкнула пальцами. Вслед за чистым звуком щелчка кот глянул вверх. И… — Аа, я так устал. Порой сложно сказать, что же вообще настоящий я. Голос молодого юноши прозвучал от кота. Так или иначе, Брюнхильд оставалась невозмутимой. — Мы должны маскироваться, дабы избежать подозрений. Гораздо важнее, как все прошло? — Как и ожидалось, фракция Королевского Дворца безнадежна. У них нет сильной организации, как у нас. — Я не спрашивала о твоих впечатлениях. Мне нужен доклад о фактах. Брюнхильд скрестила руки на груди, и начала постукивать правым носком по земле. Увидев это, кот произнес: — Мне кажется, ты нахваталась вредных привычек у Лоу-Гира. У тебя такие плохие манеры. — Закройся. Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, я зашвырну тебя в класс с учеником, что желает питомца. — Нет, лучше не надо… Это забавно только в первый раз.— Кот опустил голову, вздохнул и затем выпрямился еще раз. — Мирная фракция, что симпатизирует UCAT, отвергла гонца из фракции Королевского Дворца. Гонец был сильным членом фракции Королевского Дворца, оборотень по имени Гале... Гале-что-то. Но его прижали UCAT, и он покончил с собой. — Они справились с оборотнем? Я в курсе, что их вид становится глупее, когда их истинная натура выходит наружу, но это вряд ли было легко. — Ну, гарнизон преследования был вырезан напрочь, но спецподразделение UCAT прибыло следом, и заманило его в Концептуальное Пространство. Оборотни слабы против драгоценных металлов, когда речь заходит о стихийных концептах. Ладно, теперь вот это. Черный кот перекатился, показывая свой живот. Он просил Брюнхильд почесать его, потому она присела и ткнула в него указательным пальцем. Нежный укол заставил кота выгнуть спину. — Аааа! Мои бедра! Только не бедра! Мое брюхо! Я чувствую непередаваемое ощущение в моем брюхе! — Прекрати это глупое бормотание и докладывай. Как мы поступим в отношении мирной фракции и фракции Королевского Дворца? — М-мы, Городская Фракция, не станем входить в контакт с обеими. Фафнер, что заработал влияние в последнее время, сделал это заявление. … И согласно Преподобному Хагену, фракция Королевского Дворца, скорее всего, начнет действовать от отчаяния. — Серьёзно, Фракция Королевского Дворца? Группа, что отделилась от мирной фракции движимая тупым идеализмом, планирует атаковать UCAT? Они не думают, надеюсь, подобно Фафнеру, что можно победить, опираясь на один юношеский задор? — Нет, они не думают. Кот встал и начал облизывать свой животик. По-прежнему сидя на корточках, Брюнхильд произнесла: — Прекрати вести себя так нагло и закончи то, что начал. — Да ладно, тебе не надо так реагировать. Нас обоих отправили сюда, так что мы на равных, правда? Ты в последнее время сама часто отвлекаешься, Брюнхильд. — Разве? — Ага. Как раз позавчера, я подсмотрел в магазине сладостей, перед школой, как ты внезапно заставила ребенка раздеться догола, и кланяться перед тобой. — Не искажай ситуацию. Он приподнял мою юбку у всех на виду. Для женщины из 1го-Гира, позволять кому-то кроме мужа поступать таким образом не что иное, как унижение. Я рыдала в своем сердце, когда заставляла его кланяться. И я так же поклялась, что не прощу это ребенка никогда. — Прости. Мое сердце наверное слишком затуманено, потому что я не вижу никаких слез. …И это вправду такое унижение? Брюнхильд схватила кота за задние лапы, развела их в форме буквы Т и подняла его над землей. Затем она потрясла его вверх и вниз. — Аааааа! Какое унижение! Стой, остановись! Если ты продолжишь смотреть на меня под этим углом, во мне пробудится что-то новое! — До тех пор, пока ты понимаешь. Она опустила кота вниз. Кот протащил своей поникшей талией по земле и натужно улыбнулся. — К-каждый день, проведенный с тобой, весьма возбуждает. Хотя, отсутствие реакции на возбуждения – первый признак того, что твоя жизнь подходит к концу. — Просто закончи доклад, пока я не решила сделать что-нибудь еще. — Хм, — задумался кот. — Ты помнишь про Путь Левиафана? Тот, что Преподобный Хаген как-то упоминал. — Да. Ту информацию он получил от странного информационного брокера, не так ли? ...Мы и сами это предсказывали. 25-го декабря сего года активация отрицательных концептов этого Гира достигнет критической точки. — Да, и мы должны вернуть вторую часть Концептуального Ядра 1го-Гира у UCAT, и остановить активацию отрицательных концептов, как часть 1го-Гира. …И UCAT пытается сделать то же самое, с собой во главе. Так или иначе… Путь Левиафана это попытка UCAT добыть все Концептуальные Ядра. Но… — ? — Похоже, подразделение, собранное специально для этой цели начало действовать. Судя по всему, именно это подразделение загнало в угол гонца фракции Королевского Дворца. Оно известно как Отряд Левиафана, и создано из элиты элит спецподразделения UCAT. — Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Тебе не ясно? Некоторые высшие члены UCAT связаны с этим подразделением. И фракция Королевского Дворца нацелится прямо на Отряд Левиафана, а не на целое UCAT. Если они смогут захватить Ооширо Казуо, главу Японского UCAT, то получат значительное преимущество в переговорах. Брюнхильд встала, скрестила руки на груди и медленно опустила голову. — Хм, — промычала она, встретив взгляд черного кота снизу. — Но… Эй, Брюнхильд, что ты пела перед моим возвращением? — Что?— Брюнхильд глянула вниз на кота и в итоге произнесла, не меняя выражения лица, — Я ничего не пела. — Правда? Я припоминаю, что слышал звук песни на ветру. Ты, Преподобный Регин и леди Гутрун любили слушать песни этого Лоу-Гир муж.. — Коты демонстрируют сентиментальность, заводя разговор о вещах, в которых ничего не смыслят? — Я же серьёзно, Брюнхильд. В своем роде, ты находилась ближе всех к причине уничтожения 1го-Гира. —… — Меня волнует, что пока наша битва приближается к завершению, ты здесь, — кот медленно лёг, — наблюдаешь за человеком, который уничтожил 1й-Гир. Мне думается, это пойдет во вред твоему психическому здоровью. Брови Брюнхильд слегка изогнулись, ее губы сформировали не совсем горькую улыбку, и она присела, погладив кота по спине. — Я и вправду так напряжена? — Ты была ранее. Когда Мисс Притворное Неведение заглянула на огонек, тебя откровенно взбесило, когда ты рассказала о своей любви к лесам, а она упомянула сельдерей. Брюнхильд порылась в глубинах памяти перед тем, как ответить. С серьёзным выражением лица, она произнесла: — Это потому, что я терпеть не могу сельдерей. — … — А еще я не переношу китайский лук или мицубуМицуба — родственница петрушки. Тонкий беловатый стебелек этого растения длиной около 15-20 см венчают три светло-зеленых листика, похожих на листья кориандра (отсюда и название, означающее «три листа»).. Всякий раз, когда я заказываю удон в столовой, я прошу не добавлять мицубу, но Старушка Томе всегда по привычке забывает и кладет ее туда. …И эта старая женщина слишком милая, чтобы на нее жаловаться. — Это не важно, но мне кажется, ты накапливаешь слишком много стресса от мелочей. — О? Я не накапливаю стресса вообще. — Правда? В таком случае как ты высвобожда…нет, аааа! Стой, прекрати! Только не зад! Зад это последнее место, я хочу…! Едва Брюнхильд довела кота до такого состояния, что он не мог встать, она поднялась сама. Она прошлась по северному краю крыши, откуда могла наблюдать ровные пейзажи с огнями домов и строений вдалеке. Свет фар перемещался вдоль дорог на территории школы, но это было единственное движение. Она глянула прямо вниз и обнаружила свет, спадающий на траву под школьным корпусом. Свет исходил из коридора первого этажа перед Библиотекой Кинугасы. Она могла разглядеть одинокую тень, что двигалась сквозь горизонтальную линию света. — Зигфрид…— прошептала она. — Что бы он сделал, узнав, что призрак 60-летней давности вернулся? Категория:Owari no Chronicle